Momentum
by Lilu's Mischiefs
Summary: Un relato épico de la vida de Remus y Sirius, empezado desde el mismo principio. Un amor que lleva encima pruebas, tribulaciones y guerra. R/S. **-TRADUCCIÓN autorizada del fic "Momentum" de Children of the Shadows-**
1. Aullido de lobo

**Nombre del fic: **Momentum

**Autora: Children of the Shadows**

**Traductora:** Lilu's Michiefs

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pareja: **Remus/Sirius

**Resumen: **Un relato épico de la vida de Remus y Sirius, empezado desde el mismo principio. Un amor que lleva encima pruebas, tribulaciones y guerra. R/S.

**Disclaimer: **No es de mi pertenencia nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Gracias a Kristy por el estupendo y rápido beteo. Estoy más que emocionada por empezar a traducir este fic, *tiembla como gelatina*. Es el primero que es tan extenso (son 48 capítulos)... pero también es el primero que tiene de todo para ofrecer... Así que, preparen los Kleenex, el esmalte para evitar morderse las uñas y la disposición para bailar de felicidad. ¿Exagero? ¡Quizás! Disfruten.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1: Aullido de lobo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la cabaña de los Lupin…<em>**

—Tiene casi cinco años, yo… sí —Delilah Lupin se paseaba inquieta por el piso de la cocina, con los ojos dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera cada cierto tiempo—. Si supiera donde está, no estaría llamándoles, ¿no es así? —se detuvo en medio de la conversación, sorprendida por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

Se volteó con rapidez, su corazón haciéndole agujeros en el pecho con cada latido, y el teléfono cayó al suelo cuando su mente registró lo que estaba frente a ella.

—Del… —dijo con voz ahogada su marido, John Lupin, su mano resbalando del pomo de la puerta.

Delilah lo vio caer al suelo, ya sea en agotamiento o dolor, ella no lo podía saber. Sus ojos viajaron a través de su camisa, que una vez fue verde pálido, pero ahora estaba teñida de un rojo intenso. _Sangre… _y no era suya.

—Del… Lo siento tanto —ahora estaba respirando pesadamente, jadeando, tratando de contener sus lágrimas y fallando miserablemente.

_Dios, no. Por favor, no. No ahora, no cuando todo está tan perfecto. _Sus ojos finalmente se fijaron en la pequeña figura aferrada con fuerza en sus brazos. Parecía inmóvil, un pequeño objeto inanimado, pero no lo era. Podía reconocer esa mota de color miel marrón en cualquier lugar, ¿y hace unas cuantas horas no había tenido problema en meterlo en esos pijamas de color azul?

—John… ¿está…? —no lo podía decir. Ninguna madre podría.

John negó con su cabeza vigorosamente, y Del se encontró cayendo de rodillas, con lágrimas de alivio inundándole los ojos. Estaba vivo. Su bebé estaba vivo y eso era lo único que importaba.

—Pero, Del… él es... es todo mi culpa… y yo...

Del colocó una mano en su hombro, silenciándolo, tratando de recobrar la compostura al mismo tiempo. John estaba fuera de sí por el remordimiento y culpa, y dependía de ella ser fuerte.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a un médico, John. Está sangrando.

La incertidumbre brilló en sus ojos, pero desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Apretó su agarre al pequeño niño en sus brazos y trató de alejar el miedo que crecía en su pecho. Necesitaba concentrarse. Las protecciones contra apariciones sólo podían ser desactivadas con un silencioso hechizo que sólo él sabía.

—Sujétate fuerte.

XxxxX

—Lo siento, Sr. y Sra. Lupin. —el medimago se detuvo antes de mirar hacia abajo y negar con la cabeza con tristeza—. No hay nada más que pueda hacer.

Del se lamentó en los hombros de su marido con un inhumano llanto de miseria. John Lupin, se había puesto rígido y blanco como una hoja, insensible a sus afiladas uñas clavándose en su piel.

—¿No… no hay cura? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, y sabiendo la respuesta.

El medimago negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

—Lo siento. Lo llevaremos a la Sala 19 a las tres de la tarde. La poción hace efecto cinco segundos después de ser administrada. Su hijo se irá en paz.

_Sala 19…_

Tan pronto como la información se registró en su mente, John se lanzó encima del medimago en un ataque violento. Hizo caso omiso a las súplicas de su esposa pidiéndole que se calme, y de ser posible, sostuvo al hombre con más fuerza por el cuello, sin esfuerzo levantándolo y apoyándolo fuertemente contra la pared.

—¡Es mi hijo de quién está hablando, no de un moribundo o de un animal callejero! —le enseñó los dientes brutalmente—. ¡Mi hijo!

_La Sala 19… ¿Cómo pudieron siquiera pensarlo?_

El medimago luchó contra su agarre, el pánico eclipsando cualquier tipo de sentido común que poseía. Si hubiera estado en posición para pensar, entonces nunca hubiera dicho lo que estaba a punto de decir:

—Sr. Lupin, por favor, cálmese. Sólo le estoy ofreciendo la solución más lógica. Su hijo es ahora un hombre lobo, ¿me entiende? Es una desgracia para la sociedad y para él mismo, y al mantenerlo vivo, solamente hará las cosas más difíciles para ambos. Estará mucho mejor muerto.

Eso fue el colmo para John Lupin y cualquier atisbo de autocontrol que tenía se disolvió en ira pura. Tomó más de cinco minutos y tres personas más separarlo del pobre hombre, pero para entonces ya había golpeado al sanador hasta la inconciencia. Siete años como auror; John Lupin había sido entrenado para saber exactamente donde era que más dolía.

Más tarde, cuando se había calmado lo suficiente como para que lo dejaran entrar de nuevo en la habitación, se sentó al lado de la cama de su hijo, frente a su esposa. Sus ojos inconscientemente siguieron la amarga cicatriz de color rojo que recorría el cuello de su hijo hasta el final de su hombro, y lentamente levantó una mano para recorrerla.

—Nunca lo dejaré morir, Del, nunca —dijo en voz baja, sin alzar la mirada.

Del colocó una mano en consuelo sobre la de su esposo.

—Nunca te habría perdonado si lo hacías.

—Merece vivir tanto como cualquiera de esos bastardos. Tal vez incluso más —continuó divagando, más para él mismo que para otra persona. Su mano se posó sobre el pequeño pecho de su hijo, disfrutando sentir los gentiles latidos de su corazón. _Está vivo. Gracias Dios, está vivo._

—Les demostrará a todos ellos que están equivocados, a cada uno de ellos. Se arrepentirán de alguna vez haber sugerido la Sala 19, y… Greyback… —sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza—. Lo haré pagar con su vida.

Del sostuvo su mano con firmeza.

—John, no, por favor…

John se puso de pie con rabia, pasando una mano temblorosa por su cabello.

—¿Por qué no, Del? ¿Por qué no? El maldito bastardo casi mató a nuestro hijo, y ahora… —se ahogó, pero su rostro rápidamente se estableció con determinación—. ¡Voy a darle caza, incluso si me toma toda la vida!

—¡No harás nada de eso! El ministerio ha estado tratando de atrapar a Greyback por cinco años, y por cómo van las investigaciones, su expediente está limpio como el cristal. ¿Crees que tus intentos serán capaces de hacer alguna diferencia?

—¡Puedo intentarlo, Del! Por _Remus…_

—¿Qué bien le traerá la venganza? El daño ya está hecho. Es mejor que lo dejes ir y te concentres en encontrar una cura. Se lo debes, John Lupin… le debes a tu hijo la vida.

—Yo… —John elevó sus manos con impotencia y se dejó caer nuevamente en su silla, la cabeza entre sus manos—. Dios, Del. Si sólo pudiera volver en el tiempo, hubiera aceptado su oferta. Nunca hubiera desafiado a Greyback y hubiera hecho lo que me pidió. Me lo advirtió dos veces, pero lo ignoré, pensando que mis principios eran lo único que importaba. Y ahora, mira… mierda, todo está tan jodido.

Del se acercó a su marido, lentamente envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

—El pasado ya no importa más, cariño. De lo que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora es del presente. John, esto no va a ser fácil.

John asintió.

—No, no lo será. Lo he decidido, Del. Tan pronto como lo dejen salir, nos mudaremos muy lejos de aquí, lejos de estas personas, lejos de Greyback, lejos de todo.


	2. Extraño y hermoso

****Di********sclaimer: ****No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 2: Extraño y hermoso<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place…<strong>_

Orion Black bajó el periódico, disgustado, y procedió a atacar su tocino con una venganza recién descubierta.

—Otro ataque de un hombre lobo, ¿por qué ya no me sorprendo? —le dijo a nadie en particular, asumiendo que su esposa lo escuchaba—. No sé quien es más despreciable: estos mestizos repugnantes o el Ministerio, quien no puede encontrar rastro del responsable de esta anarquía durante más de cinco años.

Sirius miró por encima de su plato a su padre, cuyo ataque de apuñalamiento se había vuelto más enfermizo al final de su pequeño discurso. Cualquiera que mirara desde fuera hubiera pensando que Orion Black estaba furioso por las muertes de tanta gente inocente. Sirius lo conocía mejor y por la conversación que siguió después, aparentemente, su esposa, Walburga Black, también.

—El Ministerio de Magia ha sido una desgracia desde que Barrywaters decidió intervenir —dijo ella, mirando distraídamente a su marido—. Lo peor es que la gran mayoría de las víctimas fueron niños de sangre pura. Si esto sigue así, no habrá diferencia alguna entre nosotros y esos asquerosos muggles.

Sirius se mordió el labio y se concentró en hacer pequeñas figuras con los trozos sobrantes de pan tostado. La conversación en sí hubiera sido interesante si no hubiera escuchado hablar del mismo tema durante los últimos meses. Siempre trataba de como el mundo mágico se estaba manchando con "esos asquerosos sangre sucia", y como "esos mestizos" necesitaban ser colgados tan pronto como nacieran, y así sucesivamente. Realmente aburrido.

Los hombres lobos habían sido el tema más hablado en las últimas semanas cada tanto tiempo; y Sirius estaba de acuerdo con sus padres. Su tutor, Harad Felid, le había informado lo suficiente sobre las criaturas oscuras para que supiera lo que era un hombre lobo. Según Sirius, eran las criaturas oscuras más crueles, que no tenían ningún tipo de autocontrol sobre su sed de sangre. Eran despreciables e inhumanos, y estaba fuera de su comprensión porqué el Ministerio permitía que esas criaturas respirasen siquiera, y mucho menos que trabajasen o recibieran educación.

Walburga Black inmediatamente se dio cuenta que su hijo mayor jugaba con su comida y golpeó sus nudillos ligeramente con su bastón.

—No juegues con tu comida, muchacho.

Sirius rodó sus ojos, pero obedeció.

—Sí, madre.

—Honestamente, Sirius, ¿es que Harad no te ha enseñado nada?

Sirius reprimió una respuesta mordaz. Sabía que no debía discutir con su madre, especialmente si quería paz y tranquilidad en casa. Después de todo, las travesuras eran más fáciles de lograr sin su constante jaleo.

Rápidamente tragó lo que quedaba de su desayuno y bajó su tenedor.

—Madre, ¿puedo retirarme?

Su madre asintió distraídamente, demasiado involucrada en el tema de los "asquerosos sangre sucia" y "el vergonzoso Ministerio" para prestarle atención. A Sirius se le ocurrió que tal vez la pasión de sus padres por mofarse y despreciar a los que eran menos que ellos era la única cosa que los mantenía juntos. Definitivamente no era por amor, de eso estaba seguro.

Sirius se apresuró en levantarse de la silla, antes de que su madre detectara otro defecto en su hijo mayor y empezara con sus diarios improperios. Sin embargo, a la salida sus ojos se fijaron en el Profeta donde las palabras "Ataque de Hombre Lobo" estaban estampadas en letras en negro. Se detuvo y miró fijamente al titular por un momento, antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su madre.

—Madre, ¿puedo tomar prestado el periódico? —preguntó, sosteniendo ya con la mano el borde.

Walburga Black hizo un despectivo gesto con su mano.

—Haz lo que desees, y mientras estás en ello, ve a ver si Kreacher ha recordado alimentar a Regulus. A veces pienso que _ese_ causa más problemas de lo que vale.

Sirius asintió, tomó el diario de la mesa y procedió a retirarse con elegancia de la cocina. Sin embargo, una vez que llegó a las escaleras echó a correr, ignorando la habitación de Regulus y apresurándose en entrar en el suyo. Kreacher era más que eficiente en sus rutinas diarias. No necesitaba que Sirius lo supervisara. Además, que Regulus causara una conmoción era una ventaja más para él, porque significaba que podría continuar con su trabajo sin ser objeto de mira por el resto del día.

Bloqueó la puerta, se dejó caer en la cama y extendió el periódico delante de él. No fueron los ataques en si los que intrigaban a Sirius. Demonios, en realidad no le interesaba un carajo si un par de mocosos morían siempre y cuando él estuviera sano y salvo. Además, el Profeta usualmente usaba palabras que estaban más allá del vocabulario de un niño ordinario de seis años, incluso si este hubiera estado bajo la tutela de Harad Felis.

No, lo que había logrado captar la atención de Sirius Black ese día en particular fue la fotografía a color que acompañaba la noticia del ataque. Era la de un niño pequeño, que dormía pacíficamente en una de las camas de San Mungo. Gran parte de su rostro estaba escondido y enterrado profundamente en los recovecos de su almohada, pero aún se podía divisar el inicio de una amarga cicatriz de color rojo en su cuello antes de desaparecer por completo debajo de las sabanas. Su cabello color miel contrastaba horriblemente con su piel, la cual estaba tan pálida que parecía que estaba tratando de superar el blanco de las sabanas que tenía encima.

Sirius miró con asombro como el pecho del niño se alzaba y caía repetidamente. Fascinado, recorrió con un solo dedo la fotografía del niño. _Extraño, pero… _Y sólo por un segundo, Sirius sintió algo parecido a la simpatía. Era una sensación nueva, y no tuvo la oportunidad de poder explorarla porque fue bruscamente interrumpido por un sanador en frente de la cámara gritándole a Sirius lo que imagino que eran obscenidades.

Sirius parpadeó rápidamente. Una vez, dos veces, luego se encogió de hombros y tomó un par de tijeras del cajón de su escritorio. Cuidadosamente cortó la imagen, asegurándose de no rasgar los lados. Rebuscó en su cajón nuevamente, esta vez sacando un libro que había pillado de biblioteca: _Las Artes Oscuras en su máxima expresión. _No había entendido mucho de él, pero estaba seguro de que le sería muy útil cuando fuera mayor. Por ahora, el título sonaba genial y quería mantenerlo como acto de rebeldía contra sus padres.

Sirius miró la fotografía una última vez, decepcionado de que el medimago no se hubiera movido mucho y solamente podía dar un pequeño vistazo al misterioso ocupante de la cama. Suspiró profundamente y la colocó entre las páginas del libro, que nunca abriría hasta dentro de otros 6 años. No sabía porqué estaba guardando esa fotografía en particular, pero entonces le pareció importante, como si el niño fuera una parte vital de su vida. Como si fuera la llave de una cerradura aún no encontrada…


	3. Llegas deshecho

******Di************sclaimer:******No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Y aquí está el tercer capítulo, hasta aquí según mi parecer son introductorios y a partir del próximo se empezará a desenvolver la trama de este fic. Gracias Kristy por el beteo y gracias a todos por los review y los follow. ¡Espero que les guste! Abrazos chocolatosos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3: Llegas deshecho <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la cabaña de los Lupin...<strong>_

Remus Lupin despertó la mañana de un sábado con el sonido de sus padres gritando abajo, en la cocina. Se movió incómodamente en su cama y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, tratando y fallando en el intento de bloquear el ruido. Se había quedado despierto toda la noche viendo Drácula por quinta vez, y tenía toda la intención de recuperar el sueño perdido. Sus padres, por otro lado, parecían completamente ignorantes de su malestar.

Lo peor era que ni siquiera se podía saber porqué razón estaban discutiendo tan furiosamente. La gruesa puerta de roble de su habitación se aseguró de eso. Sin embargo, todo lo que podía escuchar era un ruido en forma de zumbido incomprensible, parecido al de mala estática de una radio.

Remus se recostó a un lado e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello cuando un dolor agudo lo atravesó. La transformación de la última semana había sido todo menos misericordiosa, y esta vez parecía estar tomándole más tiempo que el habitual recuperarse. Después de todo, los hechizos de curación sólo podían hacer poco, y los pocos que tenían los mejores efectos fueron recientemente prohibidos por el Ministerio para el uso en hombres lobos. Sin necesidad de mencionarlo, John Lupin había estado furioso. La escena que sucedió después de que se enterara mostró que _tan_ furioso había estado John, y es mejor no mencionarla, por el bien de aquellos con corazones débiles.

Remus frunció sus ojos cerrados. Era inútil ahora, concluyó. No conseguiría volver a dormir a este ritmo, especialmente porque su vejiga decidió en ese mismo instante que sería buen momento liberarse. Se levantó con cautela; maldiciéndose así mismo por ser lo suficiente tonto por siquiera considerar recostarse de lado. Dios, _dolía_.

Entró al baño dando trompicones, adormilado, y después de haber terminado lo que tenía que hacer, tomó su cepillo de dientes y el dentífrico del armario con espejo. Al cerrar la puerta del armario dio un vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo y rápidamente lo abrió nuevamente. Remus odiaba su reflejo con pasión. Lo odiaba porque cada vez que se veía, podía ver al lobo mirándolo ferozmente a través de sus ojos. Su madre había intentado convencerle de lo contrario muchas veces, diciéndole que un chico tan guapo como él debería querer mantener un espejo frente a su rostro durante todo el día.

_¿Qué podría saber ella? Era una muggle, una psiquiatra y una madre..._

Remus Lupin no era estúpido. Sabía lo imperfecto que era. Sabía que estaba atrapado entre dos mundos: el del hombre y el de la bestia. Su vida en la tierra estaba injustificada y no importaba nada lo mucho que sus padres trataban convencerlo de lo contrario; era lo suficiente inteligente para saber la verdad.

Las personas que sabían de él lo odiaban, y aquellos que no... Bueno, Remus los odiaba. No es que fuera un antisocial. Al contrario, Remus tenía el privilegio de ir a una buena escuela muggle y tenía un buen puñado de amigos que realmente se preocupaban por él. Sin embargo, si algún día les dijera quien era realmente, solamente se reirían de él. Ellos nunca sabrían, nunca entenderían.

Remus negó con la cabeza al salir del baño y dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Un niño de once años no debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Ya era lo suficiente malo ser un hombre lobo, no necesitaba otra etiqueta que también lo catalogara como perturbado psicológicamente.

Sus pies descalzos golpetearon silenciosamente los escalones alfombrados, y bostezó ampliamente, incapaz de creer que sus padres aún discutieran. _Debe ser algo serio_. Ya casi estaba a punto de ignorar sus voces, cuando escuchó su nombre siendo mencionado y se asomó con cautela por la puerta de la cocina, asegurándose bien de quedar fuera de vista.

John Lupin se paseaba de un lado a otro, a punto de hacer agujeros en el suelo, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello.

—Tienes que entenderlo, Del, hablé sobre esto con Dippet hace un tiempo, ¡y me aseguró que Remus nunca sería capaz de poder ir! ¡Y ahora, Dumbledore viene a hablarnos _en persona_ con la oferta de toda una vida! ¡No podemos simplemente rechazarla! —lanzó un puñetazo, frustrado, contra la mesa de la cocina.

Delilah Lupin miró a su esposo con incredulidad.

—¿Hablaste con Dippet? ¿Cuándo?

John se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla cercana.

—Hace un año. Sé cómo te sientes sobre esto, Del —dijo antes de que su esposa dijera algo—. Pero no podía sólo sentarme y hacer nada al respecto. Tenía que saber... saber si podría algún día ir a Hogwarts. Es un chico tan inteligente, y se merece mucho más...

Del se puso detrás de él para descansar sus manos en los hombros de su esposo, masajeándolos en consuelo.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero mira en que nos metió la magia... la última vez... Remus... N-no puedo arriesgarlo nuevamente, no cuando finalmente todo está en orden. Sólo quiero que Remus crezca como un niño normal. Vaya a la universidad, y se convierta en un contador o en un doctor, o en alguna otra cosa.

John negó con la cabeza.

—La magia está en su sangre, Del, más fuerte que en la mayoría de niños de su edad... debido a su condición. No puedes simplemente hacerla a un lado.

—No, pero podemos protegerlo de ella —se mordió el labio—. John, incluso si lo dejamos ir, ¿te imaginas la cantidad de prejuicios que tendría que afrontar? La gente le haría daño, y no estoy hablando solamente de daño físico.

John miró a su mujer con súplica.

—Dumbledore tomará precauciones. Nadie nunca lo sabrá. Remus pasará como cualquier otro niño de su edad. Por favor, Del, se merece una oportunidad.

Del lo miró con incertidumbre.

—Yo...

Al otro lado de la habitación, la mente de Remus zumbaba. ¿Había sido aceptado en Hogwarts? ¿Por este hombre llamado Dumbledore? ¿Y nadie se enteraría de su condición de hombre lobo? Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué su madre se oponía tanto a la idea? Se le estaba otorgando la oportunidad de aprender magia, de ser el mago que había nacido para ser y de estar entre su propia gente. ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría una oferta como esta?

_Hogwarts_, pensó Remus de nuevo. Todas esas historias que su padre le había compartido de su infancia; podría ver si fueron reales.

Remus Lupin había tomado su decisión en ese instante. De manera que esperaba que su rostro mostrara su determinación cuando entró a la cocina. Sus padres se detuvieron en media conversación y lo observaron, sorprendidos por el extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Mamá —dijo lentamente—, papá, quiero ir.

Y para los padres de un hijo único, eso fue todo lo que se necesitó.


	4. Lejos del sol

**Di****sclaimer:**No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: ¡<strong>Acá está el cuarto capítulo, gracias Kristy por el beteo!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4: Lejos del sol<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el Expreso de Hogwarts, andén <strong>__**9 ¾…**_

Remus observó con una creciente ansiedad como los últimos pasajeros abordaban el Expreso de Hogwarts. Su padre lo había ayudado a subir su baúl antes de irse, e incluso aunque parecieran haber pasado años desde entonces, fue solamente apenas hace unos minutos cuando logró encontrar asiento. Deseó que su madre hubiera podido estar allí también, pero al ser una muggle no podía pasar entre las plataformas nueve y diez.

Había estado sentado solo durante bastante tiempo hasta que un niño mayor entró a preguntar si los asientos estaban ocupados. Remus dijo que no, obviamente aliviado de tener un poco de compañía. Sin embargo, si Remus hubiera estado esperando alguna clase de información o consuelo de parte de este niño, tristemente se hubiera decepcionado, porque el niño se quedó dormido ni bien tomó asiento.

Remus apartó la mirada de la ventana y se fijó en la puerta corrediza del compartimento. Podía observar una imagen muy distorsionada de sí mismo en el brillante metal y sonrió para sus adentros. _Vaya mejoría, Remus Lupin. _Para disgusto suyo, incluso podía ver el reflejo del pequeño zafiro que colgaba de su cuello. Trató de quitárselo antes, pero su madre le había abofeteado ligeramente la mano y le había dicho que le atraería buena suerte colgar su piedra de nacimiento en el cuello. _No atraerá buena suerte, es un imán para bullys_. Su padre solamente se había reído a carcajadas al verlo y encantó la maldita cosa, sólo en caso de que intentara quitárselo nuevamente.

_A veces_, pensó Remus, _creo que mis padres lo hacen a propósito sólo para verme sufrir._

Por supuesto, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. En todo caso, los padres de Remus Lupin lo sofocaban como si no hubiera mañana, especialmente John Lupin. Por razones que Remus no podía comprender, su padre siempre se hacía responsable de sus heridas ocasionadas por la luna llena. Siempre atravesaba súbitamente las puertas del cobertizo cuando llegaba el amanecer, tratando de curar el magullado cuerpo de su hijo y al mismo tiempo aguantándose los sollozos. Delilah Lupin incluso una vez admitió haber estado sorprendida al ver como alguien tan rígido como John Lupin podía reducirse a un revoltijo de emociones sólo a la simple mención de su hijo. Se trataba de una anomalía psicológica, declaró ella. Y, desde luego, habían momentos en los que sus padres simplemente entraban a su habitación y repentinamente lo sostenían en un fuerte abrazo, o le decían lo mucho que lo querían, y que si había algo que quisiera, cualquier cosa, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirlo y ellos se lo darían.

Para cualquier niño normal estos gestos hubieran sido considerados sofocantes, y como máximo abrumadores. Remus sospechaba que era una de las terapias experimentales de Delilah Lupin, pero no se quejaba. Después de todo, él era cualquier cosa menos normal. No había manera de decirlo sutilmente, el mundo odiaba a la gente como él, y sabía a ciencia cierta que no recibiría ningún tipo de afecto de parte de ellos. Es por eso que ansiaba recibir amor, y cuando sus padres tenían ataques repentinos de afecto abrumador se aferraba a ellos y les devolvía los abrazos y las pequeñas declaraciones de cariño.

Pero allí estaba nuevamente, desviándose del tema. _Pienso demasiado, _concluyó Remus antes de volver su cabeza nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Se llevó el susto de su vida cuando el rostro de su padre se asomó repentinamente frente a él. Cuando se levantó del suelo, su padre le sonrió. Su rostro estaba de un color rojo brillante y su cabello estaba pegado en ángulos extraños, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino hacia allí. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y puso su mano con la palma hacia afuera en el cristal. Su padre imitó el gesto, presionando su mano contra la de Remus. Y por primera vez, Remus se dio cuenta lo pequeño e insignificante que realmente era. Siempre pensó que era bastante alto para su edad, pero la mano de su padre era enorme comparada con la suya; áspera y callosa por todos los años de trabajo duro. Tenía algunas cicatrices de batalla, de sus días como auror, antes de que lo despidieran. Remus observó su propia mano, suave y pálida en comparación. Apenas llegaba hasta la línea central de vida de su padre.

El silbato del tren sonó ruidosamente a través de la plataforma, y la sonrisa de Remus se volvió un ceño fruncido mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el suave cristal de la ventana. John Lupin miró a aquellos ojos color ámbar y dejó que su mano se deslizara, acariciando el rostro de su hijo por encima del fino cristal.

—Te quiero —murmuró antes de alejarse, y Remus asintió.

Los ojos de Remus siguieron a su padre incluso después de que el tren hubiera comenzado a moverse. Lo observó y despidió con la mano hasta que la figura de John Lupin se redujo a nada más que un punto negro y finalmente, sólo aire.

XxxxX

—¡Tía Walburga! —chilló la rubia figura de Narcissa desde lejos—. Es tan maravilloso verte.

Sirius se encogió ante el estridente tono de voz de su prima y la miró con desagrado cuando besó las huesudas mejillas de su madre. Narcissa Black era la prima _más_ molesta nacida en la superficie de la tierra. Era hermosa, sí, pero su voz era nasal, aguda e increíblemente estúpida. _La definición exacta de una rubia tonta. _Sirius supuso que tenía dentro un buen corazón, muy dentro, en alguna parte. De todos modos, eso es lo que decía Andrómeda.

Walburga Black sonreía, pero la sonrisa nunca llegaba a sus ojos.

—Cissa, te ves absolutamente preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?

Narcissa sonrió encantadoramente, mostrando su conjunto perfecto de brillantes dientes blancos.

—Mejor que nunca. Como sabrás, este año terminaré Hogwarts y mi madre ya ha comenzado las preparaciones para mi matrimonio. Apenas puede contenerse por la emoción.

La Sra. Black hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—Ah, por supuesto. Y bueno, ¿cómo se encuentra Lucius?

El rostro de Narcissa se iluminó como el sol al mismo tiempo que asintió con la cabeza energéticamente.

—Está muy bien, gracias.

—¿Y Bella?

Narcissa frunció el ceño un poco, distorsionando su bonita cara.

—No lo sé. Parece bastante interesada en Lestrange, pero personalmente no comparto los mismos gustos. Es un poco demasiado... —arrugó su rostro incluso más, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir al esposo de su hermana—...ruidoso —concluyó estúpidamente.

_Mira quien habla, _pensó Sirius y rió entre dientes un poco.

Los ojos de Narcissa inmediatamente se clavaron en Sirius y emitió, hasta el momento, el chillido ensordecedor más inimaginable. Incluso Walburga Black, a quien se le conocía por ser rígida como una roca, se encogió. Tendría que hablar con Kiera Black sobre el comportamiento de Narcissa. Honestamente, la joven no tenía ningún sentido de lo que era dignidad.

Narcissa se agachó y pellizcó con fuerza una de las mejillas de Sirius.

—¡Merlín! ¡Mira que lindo te has puesto!

Sirius empujó su mano con rudeza, y Walburga Black interiormente sonrió ante el gesto. Altivo, egoísta y rudo... Sirius sería el heredero perfecto de los Black, a diferencia de Narcissa...

—No soy _lindo_ —resopló, parándose derecho para aparentar ser más alto.

—Venga, venga, Sirius. Cissa solamente está tratando ser amable —le reprendió su madre, aunque sonreía.

—Bueno —espetó—, _Cissa_ ha escogido a la persona equivocada con quien ser amable.

Narcissa observó como su primo cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con altivez y le lanzaba una mirada que podría lograr que un hombre adulto se encogiera. _Mocoso malcriado_, pensó,_ si no fuera por el testamento de tu madre te hubiera apuñalado el mismo día que naciste._

Walburga puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius y miró a Narcissa con sus ardientes ojos grises.

—Sirius irá a Hogwarts este año. Sin duda alguna un Slytherin más en la familia —dijo orgullosa—. Confío en que cuidarás de él.

Sirius bufó antes de que Cissa pudiera responder.

—Madre, apenas puede formar un discurso coherente. Estoy seguro de que no tienes intención de confiar la vida de tu hijo mayor en alguien tan incompetente.

Walburga Black trató con mucho esfuerzo no sonreír ante la mirada de incredulidad del rostro de Narcissa. No era que los Black tuvieran mal comportamiento. De hecho, a cada miembro de la familia Black se le enseñaba una adecuada etiqueta y lenguaje a la edad de cuatro años. No, los Black eran bastante educados, muchas gracias. Simplemente solían tener poca tolerancia ante personas por debajo de sus estándares.

—Me retiraré ahora —dijo la Sra. Black, limpiándose polvo imaginario de sus hombros y túnica—. Tengo una reunión urgente a la cual atender. Dales mis saludos a tus padres y diles que me visiten cuando hayan terminado los planes de tu boda.

Narcissa asintió, conteniendo el impulso de estrangular a su pequeño primo allí mismo en el andén. Observó a su tía irse a través de la barrera, su túnica negra ondeándose con elegancia detrás de ella. Siempre se había preguntado como su tía Walburga lograba eso con tanta facilidad y sin ningún tipo de viento. La última vez que intentó algo así terminó tirada en el piso.

Extendió una mano a su primo y suspiró pesadamente.

—Vamos, Sirius. Déjame ayudarte a subir al tren.

Sirius no tomó su mano.

—Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, gracias. Ahora ve a correr y cantar alrededor de los árboles, o lo que sea que es lo que hagan ustedes los Neandertales en su tiempo libre —dijo antes de marcharse.

El Expreso de Hogwarts, concluyó Sirius al final del día, era aburrido. Habían muy pocas oportunidades para hacer travesuras sentado en una caja de cartón sobre ruedas. Había terminado en el compartimento con un pequeño niño rubio, a quien se le corrían los mocos como el agua de un grifo. _Asqueroso_. Y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, toda la familia del niño había hecho un espectáculo teatral al entrar al compartimento a llorar uno encima del otro, haciéndose pequeñas declaraciones enfermizas de orgullo y amor.

Su madre estaba en lo correcto después de todo. El mundo mágico estaba realmente yéndose cuesta abajo.

Se había vuelto tan insoportable hasta tal punto que Sirius tuvo que levantarse a buscar otro compartimento vacío. Para su consternación, no encontró ninguno. Bueno, eso no era del todo la verdad. Había habido uno con un sólo ocupante. El niño (o niña, uno nunca hubiera podido saberlo con una cabellera tan larga) estaba mirando hacia afuera, por lo que Sirius nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verle el rostro; pero en aquel momento, al ver a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta; tuvo una visión. Una visión de sabanas blancas y amargas cicatrices de color rojo. Suena estúpido ahora, pero en ese instante Sirius había estado asustado por razones desconocidas para él. Tan asustado, que corrió de vuelta a su compartimiento inicial y toleró el drama familiar en curso hasta que el silbato del tren misericordiosamente sonó.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT<strong>: ¿Qué les pareció? A mi personalmente me encanta como la autora describe a los padres de Remus, atosigantes, sí, pero el afecto descrito es muy grande (sobretodo el de John) y espero que lo hayan sentido de la misma manera que yo. Y Sirius altivo es la cosa más tierna del planeta, ¿quién se atreve a negarlo? La última escena deja mucho que desear, pero es que este fic es complejo y completo... consejo: presta atención a los detalles.  
>Muchas gracias por leer y seguirlo, tengo varios capítulos traducidos los iré subiendo esta semana, abrazos :)<p> 


	5. Tierra menor, cielo mayor

******Di********sclaimer: ******No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Traducción del capítulo 5, auspiciado por: El beteo de Kristy, medio litro de Coca-Cola y las ganas de actualizar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 5: Tierra menor, cielo mayor<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el dormitorio de chicos de Gryffindor, Hogwarts... <strong>_

Remus caminó lentamente fuera de la ducha, tomándose su tiempo en secar su cabello con la toalla. Necesitaba con urgencia un corte de cabello, pero se abstuvo de hacérselo en un intento por cubrir la larga cicatriz rojiza que iba desde su cuello hasta su hombro. Era la única que su padre nunca fue capaz de sanar, y le servía como un recordatorio constante de lo que realmente era.

Entró en la habitación para ver a dos de sus nuevos compañeros ya charlando entre sí… Potter y Pettigrew, si su memoria no le fallaba. El tercero, llamado Sirius Black, estaba demasiado ocupado refunfuñando y desempacando sus pertenencias para prestarle atención a sus nuevos compañeros de habitación. Había estado así desde la ceremonia de selección, y Remus realmente no veía razón para su mal humor.

Pertenecer a Gryffindor era como un sueño hecho realidad para Remus. Siendo una criatura oscura, estaba seguro de que su lugar era Slytherin. Su padre, John Lupin, le había contado un sinnúmero de historias sobre como la mitad de las personas que atrapó en sus tiempo de auror habían sido pertenecientes a Slytherin. "_Manzanas podridas, __todos ellos__, Remus, se dirigen directamente hacia las Artes Oscuras" _le había dicho en ese entonces, con toda la seriedad del mundo. Remus Lupin no quería ser una mala persona; no quería acabar en Azkaban; no quería que sus padres se avergonzaran de él.

El sonido de un carraspeo rompió a Remus de su ensimismamiento, y se volvió a ver a Black, mirándolos a todos con impaciencia. En realidad, el muchacho parecía tener los ojos clavados en Remus específicamente. Remus disimuladamente puso su toalla sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que su cicatriz estuviera bien escondida.

Black frunció el ceño.

—Las clases empiezan mañana y realmente me gustaría tener una buena noche de sueño —dijo con un acento inglés tan refinado que le tomó a Remus por un momento comprender las palabras que salían de sus labios—. Así que, si no les importa, apreciaría mucho si ustedes, _niñatos_, se callaran —Black miró a Remus una última vez antes de meterse en su cama y cerrar la cortinas.

—¡Que estúpido! —exclamó Potter levantándose de su cama y abriendo su baúl—. Sólo porque es un Black cree que es el rey del mundo. Que me calle, mi trasero. Haré todo el ruido que quiera. Es mi habitación también, ¿sabes? —respiró pesadamente después de despotricar y se detuvo, sólo entonces dándose cuenta de que había otro ocupante en la habitación además de Pettigrew. Miró a Remus con curiosidad y luego sonrió—. Hola. Remus, ¿verdad?

Remus sonrió y asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Rápidamente subió a su cama y cerró las cortinas con fuerza antes de que lo siguiera interrogando. Escuchó a Potter murmurar algo parecido a _"gilipollas arrogantes"_, y cerró sus ojos. Remus odiaba ser tan… _anormal._

Aquella noche, el sueño de Remus estuvo plagado de pesadillas. De sus primeras transformaciones, de sus primeras semanas en el hospital, pero sobretodo de la última conversación que tuvo con su padre antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

_John Lupin retiró cariñosamente el cabello que cubría los ojos de su hijo._

—_¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó, la insinuación de una sonrisa surcando su rostro._

_Remus negó con la cabeza, pero luego decidió no hacerlo y asintió._

_John echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Sin embargo, se detuvo rápidamente cuando vio enrojecer el rostro de su hijo y lo atrajo a un fuerte abrazo._

—_Hogwarts es un gran lugar, Remus —le susurró su padre en su cabello—. Y esta… esta es tu única oportunidad de probar que todos están equivocados, de mostrarles a todos lo verdaderamente especial que eres…_

_Remus asintió débilmente, sus pequeños brazos subiendo para rodear los anchos hombros de su padre._

—_Es por eso que tu licantropía tiene que ser un secreto, Remus. Nadie puede saberlo nunca, ¿comprendes eso? —John miró a aquellos grandes ojos de color ámbar buscando comprensión. _

_Remus asintió nuevamente._

—_Sí._

—_T__e volverás __solitario, Remus. Tan solitario que a veces te sentirás encoger y morir, pero tendrás que ser fuerte y luchar contra ello. Porque ellos nunca deberán acercarse lo suficiente como para descubrirte —John tragó saliva. Se sentía como si estuviera anunciando la propia sentencia de muerte de su hijo—. Si ellos llegaran a saberlo… Yo…—se maldijo a sí mismo por asfixiarse con sus palabras. Ahora que había llegado a este punto de la conversación, estaba demasiado acobardado como para realmente decirlo. ¿Cómo le dices a tu hijo que su vida estuvo condenada desde el principio? ¿Cómo lo preparas para una vida solitaria, a la tierna edad de once años? Así que en cambio, lo abrazó más fuerte aún. Tan fuerte que se podía escuchar casi el crujir de unos huesos—. Lo siento —dijo lentamente—. Lo siento tanto… Si yo no… lo siento…_

_Y así es como ambos quedaron hasta que Delilah Lupin entró a la habitación y separó a su esposo de su hijo. Incluso entonces, John Lupin no se detuvo de pedir disculpas._

XxxxX

Acostado allí en su cama, escuchando a Potter despotricar sobre lo gilipollas que era, Sirius luchó contra el insensato impulso de golpear algo con fuerza. Lo había sabido desde el instante en el que estuvo en el tren, sintiendo que los mocos goteaban en sus caras túnicas nuevas, que Hogwarts no iba a ser la experiencia más agradable. Pero esto… _esto_ era simplemente demasiado…

Su madre iba a matarlo, reencarnarlo, y matarlo nuevamente. Su padre, bueno, no hablemos de eso. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado en Gryffindor? ¿Qué demonio poseyó al maldito Sombrero Seleccionador para enviarlo a él, de todas las personas, allí… a una casa llena de amor, amistad, valentía y todas esas mierdas ridículas? Debe haber hecho o dicho algo malo, pero ¿qué? Sirius trató de recordar la conversación que tuvo en el taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador cuando fue colocado en su cabeza.

—_Ah, otro Black. Sin duda alguna el viejo Slughorn estará __extasiado__. Pero espera, tú eres diferente, ¿no es así? La oveja "negra" de la familia —el sombrero rió ante su propio ingenio._

_Sirius rodó sus ojos y soltó irritado:_

—_Cállate y continúa. Si tengo suerte no tendré que sentarme al lado de Cissa y sus acompañantes. _

—_El temperamento, Sr. Black, tú única desventaja, ¿verdad?_

_Sirius se puso de un color rojo brillante ante eso._

—_Cállate._

—_Bueno, ha sido una charla muy agradable, pero hay una larga fila detrás de ti, así que sería bueno que anuncie tu casa, ¿no crees?_

—_Por fin._

—_¡GRYFFINDOR!_

—_¿QUÉ?_

La voz de Sirius resonó en el Gran Comedor tan fuertemente, que los pocos que se habían molestado en aplaudir, se detuvieron. Sirius todavía podía recordar la sonrisa presumida en el rostro de Narcissa y la sorpresa en el de McGonagall, pero se mostró impaciente al empujarlo hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor

Y como si eso no hubiera sido lo suficientemente malo, Sirius había terminado compartiendo habitación con un Potter… los mayores traidores de la sangre en la faz de la tierra después de los Weasleys, y el niño mocoso que estuvo con él en el tren. El único ocupante decente parecía ser un muchacho paliducho llamado Lupin.

Pero él también era innegablemente escalofriante. Sus ojos eran demasiado grandes, concluyó Sirius, demasiado grandes y ámbar, como oro fundido o fuego ardiente. Aquellos ojos nunca se habían acobardado ante su mirada. Ni una sola vez, y la mirada de Sirius era conocida por incluso hacer a un adulto temblar. No, en cambio, el muchacho le devolvía la mirada. Su expresión no era reacia, simplemente medianamente curiosa. Luego, estaba su cabello. Era largo, como el de una niña, e incluso cambiaba de marrón a rubio, a rojo, dependiendo de cuanta luz hubiera. Había definitivamente algo extraño con aquel muchacho, y aunque no hubiera dicho ni una palabra desde que llegó, Sirius sintió una extraña conexión con él. Si escuchaba con atención, era casi como si pudiera escuchar las piezas de un rompecabezas incompleto uniéndose y haciendo un ajuste perfecto.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y desterró todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Tenía que afrontarlo le gustara o no: Gryffindor ahora era su nuevo hogar.

**XxxxX**

Una semana había pasado desde que Sirius llegó a Hogwarts, y había llegado a una conclusión definitiva: Remus Lupin era un hijo de puta. Remus no era nada bueno. Santurrón, bastardo de buena fe. A primera vista, Sirius había asumido que Lupin, juzgando por su aspecto juvenil cansino, sería un tipo de persona tranquila, amable, dulce y gentil. Había estado en lo correcto. Sin embargo, se le había olvidado añadir sarcástico y manipulador a la lista. El chico parecía saber exactamente qué era lo que sacaba a Sirius de sus casillas. El incidente que sucedió el día de hoy seguía siendo un buen ejemplo de ello.

Había recibido otra carta de parte de su madre esta mañana, que mencionaba la deshonra que era y como esperaba que al menos mantuviera sus notas altas para compensar la vergüenza que había traído a la familia. Había concluido la maldita carta diciéndole que sería preferible si no se presentaba a la cena de Navidad de los Black dado que no estaban de ánimos para ver su rostro por el momento.

A Sirius no le importaba. De todos modos, la Navidad en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place era aburrida y siempre tenía que controlar sus modales y comportarse amable, y escuchar a un montón de personas hablar de política. Cenar en Hogwarts sería simplemente genial, se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza. ¿Qué importaba si no había conseguido hacer amigos? Se las arreglaría bien solo. No era su culpa que la mitad de las personas en Gryffindor lo evitaran por el simple hecho de que era un Black o un gilipollas de vez en cuando…

Por mucho que trató de tranquilizarse, al final del día, Sirius aún estaba en un excepcional mal humor, y se había asegurado de desquitarse con cualquiera que se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino. Una de ellos fue una alumna de primer año que fue lo suficientemente atrevida o estúpida para acercársele, y sin pensarlo siquiera, Sirius la había hecho a un lado en su camino hacia Transformaciones. No había querido hacerle daño, no realmente, pero aparentemente chocó con la persona que estaba en frente de ella.

—Black —dijo una voz detrás de él. Era baja y casi no intimidante, pero al mismo tiempo, había una mano invisible que le obligó volver la mirada.

Sirius rodó sus ojos agitadamente y se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con la última persona que quería ver.

—Lupin —soltó bruscamente.

Lupin sonrió con dulzura y ayudó a ponerse en pie a la niña.

—Se te olvidó pedir disculpas.

Sirius cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho y miró a Lupin a los ojos, desafiándolo.

—Oh, ¿por qué razón?

Sirius había esperado que Lupin lo ignorara, arremetiera, insultara, o tal vez; incluso ir hasta el punto de darle una paliza. Sin embargo, no hizo nada de eso. No esperaba que continuara sonriendo como… como si fuera un _amigo_... como si realmente se preocupara por Sirius. No era burla. No, era peor. Era _simpatía._

—Por dirigir erróneamente tu ira, pena y desgracia —dijo con simpleza, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sirius sintió su rostro enrojecer. Lupin había dado en el blanco y a él, Sirius Black, no se le ocurría ni una sola replica mordaz o ingeniosa que decir. Y para su último disgusto, Sirius notó que la chica se aferraba a Lupin como a un salvavidas, a pesar de ser perfectamente capaz de defenderse a sí misma. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de cuento de hadas de porquería, donde Lupin era el caballero de la armadura brillante y Sirius era el Jack que se volvió malo, pero se olvidó de quitarse el sombrero.

Los labios de Sirius se estremecieron mientras batallaba internamente. Podía sentir los ojos de una multitud congregada clavándose en él, esperando una respuesta.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente a través de sus dientes apretados y se dio vuelta para marcharse. Casi pudo escuchar los aplausos imaginarios de los cientos de estudiante que habían estado observando el espectáculo.

Apenas había dado cuatro pasos hacia adelante cuando Lupin lo llamó nuevamente.

—¡Black, espera! —alcanzó a Sirius y puso una mano en su hombro.

Sirius apartó su mano con un movimiento de su hombro.

—Dije que lo sentía, Lupin. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Lupin miró directamente a sus ojos y sonrió con esa sonrisa molesta de nuevo.

—Quiero disculparme.

Sirius alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculparte? —_Está demente_—. ¿Por qué exactamente? —_¿Por ser un niñato tan molesto? Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora puedes rogar por misericordia._

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

—Solamente… ya sabes… parecía que tenía que hacerlo —entonces se alejó; dejando a Sirius más confundido que nunca.

_¿Por qué demonios tuvo que disculparse? _¿Qué clase de amable idiota se disculpa después de avergonzar a una persona en frente de casi toda la escuela haciéndolo parecer un estúpido arrogante? ¿Por qué demonios ese maldito niñato tenía que hacer las cosas tan complicadas? Se suponía que uno solamente podía ser francamente antipático o amable. _Pero noooo… _Lupin tenía que ser completamente dulce y risueño incluso cuando estaba siendo malo. _Estúpido gilipollas._

Sirius hizo su camino por las escaleras, pasando una mano a través de su cabello con frustración. Este tipo de tonto comportamiento no debería importarle. Él era un Black después de todo, indiferente e insensible ante otros. Sin embargo, le importó. Y no de mala manera. De hecho, una parte muy irracional de él encontraba este lado misterioso de Lupin bastante simpático.

**XxxxX**

Remus pasó su mano por encima del lomo de todos los libros que estaban alineados en el tercer estante. Esta era su primera visita a la biblioteca de la escuela, y aunque no era un gran lector, se le ocurrió que sería buen momento empezar a serlo, especialmente si tenía la intención de pasar siete años de su vida allí solo.

_Solo… _Sintió una punzada en el pecho ante la idea. _Como un confinamiento solitario, solo que estoy aquí voluntariamente, _se dijo en silencio. _Es lo que hacen los muggles para mantener a los dementes bajo control, ¿no es así? _Remus sonrió con amargura. _Parece que al fin y al cabo __Dios __tiene un gran sentido del humor._

—¡Hola! —una alegre voz lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Remus saltó. A su mente le tomó un tiempo regresar de nuevo al presente, y se dio cuenta que se había quedado viendo "_Mi mascota el Gusarajo_" por más de cinco minutos. Parpadeó un par de veces y pasó sus dedos por su cabello antes de volverse hacia el origen de la voz. _¿Quién en el mundo querría hablar conmigo? _Para su sorpresa, se encontró cara a cara con nada en absoluto. Remus frunció el ceño. _¿Qué demonios?_

—Eres Remus Lupin, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, la voz tomó a Remus por sorpresa, pero esta vez se recuperó rápidamente y miró hacia _abajo_. Una pequeña niña estaba de pie mirándolo con los ojos verdes más brillantes que había visto en su vida. Se enroscó un mechón de cabello rojo entre sus dedos y apretó sus labios con fuerza mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Remus asintió e inmediatamente la niña le regaló una sonrisa tan amplia que Remus pensó que se iba a caer de su rostro. Sonrió en respuesta, vacilante, inseguro de que estaba sucediendo. Al mostrarse inseguro, la sonrisa de la niña, como si fuera posible, creció y Remus dio unos cautelosos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se encontró con el estante. ¿Había algo en su rostro? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esta forma? Inconscientemente tiró del cuello de su camisa, esperando y rezando que su cicatriz estuviera bien escondida.

—Ehm… Lo siento, pero ¿te conozco? —preguntó, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas por la vergüenza. Deseaba que lo dejara de ver de esa forma.

La chica miró hacia abajo, jugueteó con su cabello por un momento y luego miró su mirada hacia arriba nuevamente. Era linda, señaló Remus, cuando no estaba sonriendo como una demente estúpida.

—No, no creo que lo hagas. Nunca nos conocimos, pero yo también soy de Gryffindor.

Remus sonrió y miró fijamente al emblema de color rojo y oro cocido en el pecho de su túnica negra de Hogwarts.

—Sí, me di cuenta de eso.

Esta vez fue el turno de la niña de sentirse avergonzada y sonrió tímidamente.

—Soy Lily Evans. Es un placer conocerte, Remus —estiró su mano hacia afuera.

—Lo mismo digo —Remus estrechó su mano y se encogió interiormente cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba de manera penetrante como si estuviera escudriñando cada detalle suyo.

—Eres realmente alto, ¿no crees? —concluyó distraídamente, soltando su mano—. Digo, para un niño de tu edad. Mis amigos en Hufflepuff, aunque no hayamos tenido ni una clase con ellos aún, pensaron que eras de segundo año.

Remus parpadeó. No estaba seguro de que decir. ¿Estaba siendo considerado como alguien de segundo año? No había manera de negar que era bastante alto, quizá el más alto de su año. Era una de las cuantas cosas que venían con ser un hombre lobo.

Lily Evans parecía no prestar atención al silencio de Remus y siguió conversando animadamente.

—De todos modos, estaba buscando algunos libros de referencia para Encantamientos allá atrás y te vi parado aquí solo. Así que pensé que debía venir y hablar contigo.

_¿Por qué?, _pensó Remus, pero optó por mantener sus pensamientos para él mismo. Ella parecía muy agradable y en realidad no quería rechazarla. Así que en cambio sonrió, en lo que esperó que fuera una manera tranquila.

Debió haber funcionado porque Lily sonrió y se sentó en una silla cercana.

—En realidad, quería agradecerte por defender a mi amiga Clarissa el día de hoy —dejó los libros que había estado cargando en la mesa y sopló el polvo de una de las tapas.

Remus tosió.

—¿Clarissa?

Lily bufó.

—Sí, la chica que Black empujó a un lado tan rudamente. Honestamente, ¡ese chico es una amenaza! No puedo creer que lo haya puesto en Gryffindor. Es obvio que pertenece a Slytherin.

Le tomó un momento a Remus dejar de toser y darse cuenta que era de lo que estaba hablando. La verdad era que no había pensado en el incidente mucho desde que ocurrió. Realmente, no era una gran cosa.

—No deberías ser tan precipitada al juzgar a Black —Remus se encontró defendiendo al chico del mal genio. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía idea—. No lo hizo a propósito, simplemente últimamente está pasando por un mal momento.

Lily lo miró escépticamente.

—¿Lo conoces?

Remus se mordió el labio.

—Yo… —negó con la cabeza abatidamente—. No.

Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Escucha, un par de chicos y yo hemos decidido empezar a estudiar juntos en la biblioteca esta semana, y Clarissa nunca tuvo la oportunidad de darte las gracias. Así que me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte a nosotros, ya sabes… Puede que suene algo aburrido, pero la verdad es que no estudiamos mucho y es realmente muy divertido.

Remus casi había dicho que sí. Casi, hasta que la voz de su padre resonó en su mente y se detuvo._ Ellos_ n_unca deberán acercarse lo suficiente como para descubrirte_.

—Lo siento, Lily. Me encantaría unirme, pero ya tengo planes para este fin de semana. Espero que no te moleste.

El rostro de Lily se tornó decepcionado y respondió apresuradamente para cubrir su angustia.

—Está bien. No importa en realidad. Entonces, ¿en algún otro momento? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

Remus asintió y sonrió suavemente.

—Eso sería genial —dijo, sabiendo que nunca habría otro momento.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> ¡No, Remus, no seas fatalista! Que ganas de romperlo a abrazos...


	6. Sinfonía agridulce

******Di********sclaimer: ******No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Traducción del capítulo 6, auspiciado por: El beteo de Kristy y el amor a los cachorros.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 6: Sinfonía agridulce<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts, primer año…<strong>_

Sirius rápidamente se sentó en su silla y trató de poner su expresión de máxima inocencia. Este no era uno de sus planes más brillantes, pero se propuso ir con algo tranquilo para Lupin la primera vez. Sirius había llegado a clases temprano sólo para asegurarse de que podría ejecutar su pequeño plan en paz; así que estaba solo en el salón de clases.

Lupin iba a pagar. _¿Por qué?,_ preguntó una traicionera parte de su mente. Sirius frunció el ceño, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? La respuesta era bastante obvia, ¿no era así? _Sólo porque… _dijo otra parte de su mente, y eso fue lo más lejos que llegó su respuesta. _¡Já! No sabes porqué, ¿no es así? _Sirius gruñó gravemente. _Cállate y concéntrate._

Sirius entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de ver detenidamente la base del asiento habitual de Lupin desde su lugar. Había un pequeño defecto en su plan, pero era apenas perceptible. Solamente cuando veías con atención podías ver una pieza rectangular de pergamino en el asiento con las palabras "Culo gordo" escritas en letras grandes. Una broma inferior si no tomabas en cuenta el hecho de que se pegaría a cualquier cosa con la que tuviera contacto y no se quitaría hasta seis horas después. Y removerse la ropa no iba a solucionar nada. Sirius sonrió. Podría haber improvisado un poco, pero tenía poca paciencia para investigar, y Encantamientos nunca había sido su fuerte. Esto tendría que ser suficiente por ahora.

_¿Dónde está ese gilipollas? _Tan pronto como Sirius pensó aquello, la puerta del salón de clases se abrió y un puñado de estudiantes entró, siendo Lupin el primero. Estaba leyendo algo que parecía ser su tarea, una pluma entre sus dientes y una mirada de profunda concentración en su rostro.

Sirius hizo una mueca. _Empollón._

Lupin se detuvo a medio camino y volvió su cabeza ligeramente, sintiendo la inquebrantable mirada de Sirius sobre él. Sirius no se molestó en apartar la mirada. Si lo hacía sólo probaría que se sentía culpable de algo. Así que en cambio miró a Lupin directamente a los ojos y arqueó una ceja sarcásticamente. Para su máxima molestia, Lupin sonrió.

_Mírenlo. Sonriéndome como si yo fuera un payaso de circo estando aquí para entretenerlo. Estúpido cretino._

Sirius frunció el ceño en respuesta y Lupin se rió en voz baja antes de apartar la mirada y caminar hacia su asiento.

_Te odio. Te odio tanto._

Sirius se distrajo de sus pensamientos de odio cuando un muy presuntuoso Horace Slughorn irrumpió en la habitación, probablemente en un intento de hacer una gran entrada. A Sirius no le caía bien. Era un maestro bastante sensato pero al mismo tiempo un extremadamente molesto lame culos. Slughorn conocía a todas las familias prestigiosas del mundo mágico y a todos los estudiantes que tendrían gran éxito en la vida, y no tenía vergüenza en explotarlos. Como era de esperarse, Sirius fue invitado a unirse a su club de _Mariposas_ o algo por el estilo la primera semana de escuela. Naturalmente, lo rechazó. No estaba de humor para ir a fiestas de té con mujeres viejas y conversar de política.

Sirius dio un vistazo a su reloj. La clase parecía estar alargándose y Sirius dio golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia. Quería que la clase terminara rápidamente para poder darle una buena mirada al trasero de Lupin. _Bueno, eso no sonó tan bien._

Después de lo que parecieron ser siglos, la campana sonó, y Sirius prácticamente saltó de su asiento. Ni bien se levantó, una gran multitud de estudiantes pasó justo en frente de él. _¡Maldición, muévanse!, _pero para el momento en el que había logrado salir de allí, Lupin ya se había ido.

Sirius dio un puñetazo al aire.

—¡Mierda!

De repente, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y una suave voz susurró en su oído, ocasionando que Sirius se estremeciera.

—Tienes que pensar algo mejor que eso, Black.

Luego la mano desapareció, dejando a Sirius sintiéndose confundido y extrañamente vacío. Miró con sorpresa como Lupin pasó a su lado, con el trasero libre de pergamino y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. _¿Cómo? ¿Qué demo…? ¿Dónde estaba el…? Pero yo…_

Y entonces, los ojos de Sirius se encontraron con las posaderas de Slughorn y ahí es cuando casi se desmayó. Ahí estaba, justo en el medio, en grandes letras una mejor descripción de los cuartos traseros de Slughorn que los de Lupin.

**XxxxX**

—¡SIRIUS BLACK!

El tenedor de Sirius cayó al suelo cuando la profesora McGonagall lo agarró rudamente de una oreja.

—¿TE IMPORTARÍA EXPLICAR ESTO? —preguntó empujando una pieza andrajosa de pergamino en su rostro.

Los ojos de Sirius se fijaron en la multitud de estudiantes, que habían dejado su parloteo para ver el alboroto, en McGonagall, cuyos labios se habían reducido a una fina línea, y finalmente en las grandes letras frente a su cara. _Culo gordo__, _leyó y se rió mentalmente.

Sirius se volvió a verla, mirando directamente a sus ojos, y le dio su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Sin duda alguna, una persona de su calibre sería capaz de conocer el significado de un lenguaje tan crudo, profesora —dijo inocentemente.

Los labios de McGonagall desaparecieron por completo.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, Sr. Black. He corregido suficientes tareas suyas para saber cómo es su escritura. Dos semanas, Sr. Black. Dos semanas, y usted, y el Sr. Potter se las han arreglado para ocasionarme una hernia lo suficientemente dolorosa para que me dure toda la vida.

Sirius abrió la boca para protestar. Ese maldito pergamino no se suponía que era para el grasoso trasero de Slughorn, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el profesor de pociones realmente se lo merecía. Maldito chupamedias hipócrita que era.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Black. Y la próxima vez que le pille limpiará retretes con un cepillo de dientes —dijo con severidad.

_Disculpe, ¿acaba de decir __**retretes**__?, _Sirius frunció sus labios en disgusto. De ninguna forma tocaría un inodoro, sin importar que tan finos se volvieran los labios de McGonagall. Ese era trabajo de un elfo doméstico, no de un Black.

Miró como salió del Gran Comedor con desdén. Le recordaba demasiado a su madre para su gusto. Merlín permita que nunca se conocieran.

—¿Le hiciste esa broma a Slughorn? —preguntó Potter con incredulidad desde su lado.

Sirius miró brevemente a Lupin antes de girar completamente hacia Potter.

—Fui parte de ella, sí —respondió sin darle importancia

Potter tragó un gran pedazo de pollo a toda prisa y sonrió.

—¡Eso fue jodidamente brillante! Estuve con Peter riéndome por horas, ¿verdad, amigo? —dijo golpeando a Pettigrew en la espalda.

Sirius miró con disgusto como Pettigrew se atragantaba con su comida y tosía algunos pedazos hacia fuera. _Cavernícolas, estoy rodeado de hombres de las cavernas prehistóricas. Merlín, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

—Entonces, ¿qué hechizos usaste? Escuché que el viejo Sluggy no podía sacarlo de su túnica hasta que McGoogly lo ayudó.

Sirius sonrió orgullosamente.

—Bueno, yo…

Pero nunca logró terminar su oración porque sus ojos se fijaron en una cabellera grasosa de un niño que caminaba por las mesas de Gryffindor. _¿Desde cuándo Hogwarts admit__ía __vampiros? _El niño era lamentablemente pálido y flaco. No como Lupin. No, este se veía como si recién se hubiera levantado de su tumba y cualquier persona normal lo hubiera ignorado después de unos cuantos vistazos. Pero el niño, en todo su patetismo, realmente tuvo el atrevimiento de murmurar _"asquerosos sangre sucia" _justo cuando pasó en frente de algunos niños de primer año, siendo Lupin uno de ellos.

Más tarde, cuando Sirius se preguntó porqué fue tan rápido en actuar, simplemente se dijo a sí mismo que Lupin era sólo su presa, y como león que protege su presa hasta que termina con ella, él hizo lo mismo. Pero en ese instante, Sirius estaba rojo por la furia e inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y disparó el primer encantamiento que le vino a la cabeza, sólo para escuchar que detrás de él alguien lanzó el mismo.

Miró por encima de su hombro, confundido, sólo para ver a Potter sonriéndole de lado, varita en mano y rostro sonrojado.

—Odio a ese niño, bastardo grasiento —murmuró, bajando su varita.

Ambos miraron a Snape quien ahora estaba tirado en el piso con forúnculos del tamaño de huevos de dragón en su rostro. Uno podía decir que se veía mejor… bueno si no fuera por la pus.

La mirada de Sirius y Potter se encontraron y se miraron el uno al otro por un largo rato antes de explotar en un ataque de risas junto al resto del Gran Comedor.

—Al parecer, Potter —dijo Sirius, cuando ambos dejaron de reír para recuperar el aliento—, las grandes mentes piensan igual.

Potter se secó una lágrima pérdida de sus ojos.

—James —dijo extendiendo una mano—. Llámame James.

Aquella semana, Sirius concluyó que limpiar retretes no era tan malo cuando tenías un amigo con quien hacerlo.

**XxxxX**

Los ojos de Sirius deambularon por el Gran Comedor, inquietos, y se inclinó ligeramente sobre su asiento para poder observar un poco más lejos._ Tampoco está por allí_. Estiró su cuello un poco más lejos hasta que pudo ver bien las mesas de Slytherin. _Nada_.

—¿A quién estás buscando? —preguntó James, mirando a Sirius curiosamente con la boca llena de patatas.

—A Lupin —respondió cortamente Sirius, haciendo un doble chequeo a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Peter al lado de James.

Sirius se sentó en su sitio, dándose por vencido y encogiendo los hombros indiferentemente.

—Ha estado ausente por tres días. Me preguntaba si había regresado.

James frunció el ceño.

—No me di cuenta —abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero se detuvo y frunció el ceño más profundamente, como si estuviera atrapado en sus pensamientos.

—No sé porque estás tan preocupado. No es la primera vez que falta a clases desde el comienzo del curso —dijo Peter, sirviéndose una porción de pastel de carne por tercera vez.

Sirius estaba sorprendido de que Peter lo hubiera notado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero nunca falta por más de un día o dos.

James tragó su pollo y miró a Sirius con sospecha.

—De todas formas, ¿qué pasa contigo y Lupin? Desde el primer día de clases lo has estado acechando. ¿Estás enamorado de él o algo así?

—Yo te veo acosar a Snape todo el tiempo. ¿Estás _tú_ enamorado de él? —respondió Sirius bruscamente.

James sonrió.

—Touché.

—La verdad es que tengo una nueva broma en mente y está rogando ser probada. ¿Y qué mejor conejillo de indias que Lupin? —Sirius sonrió para sus adentros, mientras jugueteaba con su comida distraídamente.

James frunció el ceño.

—No comprendo porqué te empeñas en meterte con él. Quiero decir, Snape es un hijo de puta, así que mis acciones están justificadas. Lupin, por el otro lado, me parece un tipo bastante justo. Un poco raro, pero decente.

Sirius bajó su tenedor.

—Lupin no es raro —dijo un poco molesto.

Peter miró a Sirius y luego a James.

—La verdad es que James tiene razón —sonrió ante la mirada de triunfo de este y continuó—. Lupin evita a la gente como si fueran una enfermedad, pasa la mitad de su tiempo en la biblioteca y tiene esos raros ojos atormentados que le pondrían a cualquier hombre cuerdo los pelos de punta —Peter se estremeció involuntariamente.

Sirius bufó.

—Pettigrew a ti incluso los gusarajos te ponen los pelos de punta. Tus palabras difícilmente se pueden tomar con seriedad.

Peter chilló, indignado.

—Bueno, no puedes ignorar el hecho de que pasa la mitad de su tiempo enfermo y necesita volver a casa para recuperarse.

James frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que era su madre o alguien más quien se enfermaba.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No. Escuché a McGonagall hablar con Lily Evans ayer. Lupin está realmente enfermo y tuvo que ir a casa por un par de días para recuperarse.

Sirius sintió repentinamente una oleada de preocupación. Lupin ha debido de estar realmente mal para que la enfermera de Hogwarts no haya sido capaz de curarlo. Con rapidez suprimió aquel sentimiento y adoptó su expresión más indiferente.

—Bueno, será mejor que se recupere pronto —gruñó—. Necesito alguien a quien hacerle bromas.

James resopló tan fuerte que el jugo de calabaza salió disparado por su nariz.

—¡Te pateará el trasero! —dijo, limpiándose la nariz con el reverso de su mano—. El tipo es un maldito genio. Me encantó especialmente como se las ingenió para colar_ tus propias _bombas fétidas debajo de tu asiento la última vez.

Peter rió.

—Sí, incluso Binns reaccionó ante eso. Fue graciosísimo.

James imitó la expresión aburrida del profesor Binss.

—"_Sr. Piddlewick, tenga la amabilidad de abstener su intercambio gaseoso durante el horario de clase_" —golpeó la mesa mientras se rompía en carcajadas—. ¡Clásico!

Sirius sintió el calor subir a su rostro.

—Fue sólo suerte —bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¡Já! No puedes siquiera admitir que Lupin ha sido más listo que tú en cada una de las bromas que has intentando hacerle.

—Puedo vencer a Lupin en el momento que quiera.

James rodó sus ojos y con un gesto despidió su sentencia.

—Por favor. Apuesto que puedo hechizar a Snape cinco veces antes de que tú te las arregles para tocar incluso un cabello de Lupin.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento con violencia.

—¿Es eso un reto, Potter?

James se puso también de pie, sonriendo.

—¿Qué si lo fuera?

—Entonces acepto. Tan pronto como Lupin regrese a Hogwarts, te mostraré quien es el maldito genio aquí.

**XxxxX**

Durante los últimos meses, Remus Lupin había estado visitando la Casa de los Gritos para sus transformaciones bajo la excusa de visitar a su madre enferma. De hecho, esta sería la primera luna llena que pasaría en casa desde que empezó la escuela. Al parecer, el ministerio había enviado una carta a John Lupin en la que solicitaban que Remus se registrara el día 15 de Enero, mejor dicho, el día de mañana.

_Es bueno estar en casa_, pensó Remus, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta que conectaba la cocina y la sala de estar. Su padre estaba sentado en su sillón "especial", con el control remoto de la televisión en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Remus frunció el ceño. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. John Lupin era un fumador de "ocasiones especiales". Quizás un cigarrillo o dos al mes, pero no más que eso. Sin embargo, allí estaba con un cenicero lleno de cenizas y cotillas de cigarrillos; y el purificador en la esquina de la habitación trabajando a un ritmo acelerado para limpiar el aire.

_Háblale, bebé, _la voz de su madre sonó dentro de su cabeza. _No hay nada más terapéutico que desnudarle el alma a alguien. _Remus negó con la cabeza. Su madre y su parloteo psicológico.

De repente, John Lupin notó a su hijo parado en el marco de la puerta y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Ven —dijo, haciendo espacio a su lado—. Están repitiendo películas antiguas de James Bond. No querrás perdértelas, ¿no es así?

Remus sonrió y rápidamente se arrimó en el sofá al lado de su padre. Instintivamente, John puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su pequeño hijo, acariciando el suave cabello castaño cerca de su oreja derecha. Remus descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

Extrañaba esto. Extrañaba los constantes mimos y caricias de sus padres. Extrañaba los pequeños gestos cariñosos y fuertes abrazos. En especial, extrañaba el pequeño capullo de amor y calidez que sus padres creaban sólo para él.

—¿Papá? —dijo Remus, mirando los hilos de humo que soplaba la nariz de su padre.

—¿Uhm?

_Conéctate, bebé, di lo que tengas que decir._

—¿Qué sabes de los Black? —Remus se sorprendió así mismo al hacer la pregunta. No era realmente lo que había tenido la intención de preguntar.

John exhaló un anillo de humo.

—Los Black… uhm… por lo que sé son una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, según mi parecer la más decente de todas. Aunque no me malinterpretes. Son tan podridos, groseros y ostentosos como los otros, solamente que nunca han sido atrapados haciendo nada ilegal. Después de todo, tienen una reputación que mantener. Pero apoyan las artes oscuras, oh sí, sus creencias son tan acentuadas y rígidas como una roca. _Siempre puros… _ese es su lema, creo —inhaló y exhaló nuevamente—. La mayor parte del tiempo son inofensivos, siempre y cuando te mantengas fuera de su camino —John se volvió hacia su hijo—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Remus mordió el labio.

—Hay un Black en nuestro año… en Gryffindor.

John Lupin dejó escapar una risita.

—Bueno, eso es algo que nunca se ha escuchado. Al parecer los Black se están volviendo blandos.

_Así que es por eso que Black estuvo tan malhumorado cuando fue seleccionado Gryffindor._

A decir verdad, a Remus le simpatizaba un poco Sirius Black. Era un pequeño arrogante, pero sus intentos fallidos de bromas eran la única fuente de entretenimiento de Remus en Hogwarts. Por alguna razón, Remus encontraba un placer sádico al sacar Black de sus casillas. En sí no era su amigo, pero era algo cercano a uno. Y por supuesto, estaba Lily Evans. Era la niña más agradable de todo el año y parecía enfocada en conseguir que Remus le hablara. Finalmente había cedido a sus intentos el mes pasado y se permitió tener el lujo de un par de conversaciones, pero nunca más que eso. Después de todo, necesitaba tener cuidado.

John y Remus cayeron dentro de un cómodo silencio después de su pequeña conversación, y Remus se encontró poco a poco derivando, mientras su padre continuaba acariciando su cabello rítmicamente. Una particular fuerte ráfaga de humo voló dentro de su nariz, causando que tosiera ligeramente.

Los ojos de John se abrieron exageradamente, y rápidamente se deshizo del cigarrillo, frotando círculos en la espalda de su hijo para calmar la tos.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar un poco, ¿estás bien?

Remus asintió, sus ojos ligeramente llorosos.

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó John, relajando su espalda en el sofá.

—Tratarme como si me fuera a romper.

John miró los ojos de su hijo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—No seas ridículo. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

Remus hizo un mohín.

—Acabas de hacerlo.

John negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo estoy preocupado por ti, eso es todo. El registro de hombres lobo sigue cambiando sus reglas, y ahora, repentinamente, vienen con esta nueva regulación donde tienen que ser registrados a la edad de diez años. Y lo hacen justo durante la luna llena. Es frustrante… —concluyó.

—Está bien, papá —dijo, sonriendo débilmente—. No tienes porqué preocuparte por mí.

John dejó escapar una risa parecida a un ladrido y dio un puñetazo cariñoso al mentón de Remus.

—Algunas veces, Remus, cuando hablo contigo siento que tienes más años que yo.

Remus dio un puñetazo al brazo de su padre, riendo.

—Nadie puede ser más viejo que tú, vejete arrugado.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, jovencito, o alguien en esta casa podría quedarse sin propina el próximo mes.

Remus jadeó.

—No te atreverías.

John se levantó del sofá y se estiró.

—No desafíes a este viejo hombre, muchacho.

Remus se sentó sobre sus rodillas y juntó sus manos delante de su pecho.

—Perdóname, oh maravilloso padre mío. Te lo ruego. Disculpa a este hijo tuyo. No es más que un joven insensato.

John Lupin rió y despeinó el cabello de Remus.

—Por lo que veo has estado leyendo a Shakespeare —miró al reloj de pared—. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Te despertaré cuando sea momento de llevarte al cobertizo, ¿está bien? Puedes mantener la televisión encendida si lo deseas.

Remus sonrió, acomodándose en una posición grata, y acurrucándose en el sofá.

—¿Me dejarás dormir en tu sofá especial? —preguntó, sus ojos ya medio cerrados.

—Sí, pero babea en él y mantendré mi palabra sobre lo de tu propina —dijo John Lupin, lentamente dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. La reserva previa en sus ojos ahora estaba reemplazada por alegría y se sintió un poco tranquilo ahora que habló con su hijo.

—¿Papá?

John se detuvo a medio escalón.

—¿Uhm?

—Realmente puedo lidiar con esto, ¿sabes?

John Lupin se volvió a ver a su hijo, quien estaba asomándose desde el respaldo del sofá.

—Sé que puedes —respondió con sinceridad—. La pregunta es, ¿podré yo?

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> ¿Soy la única fascinada con la relación de Remus con su padre? Me conmueve muchísimo...


	7. Si no puedes vencerlos

******Di********sclaimer: ******No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Gracial mil a Kristy por el beteo.

**Sollery: **Descuida no dejaré de traducir aunque me quemes viva jajaja, espero que disfrutes este capítulo :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 7: Si no puedes vencerlos…<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el Ministerio de Magia…<strong>_

John Lupin miró a su hijo de reojo, pero no dijo nada. La transformación de anoche no había sido diferente a las anteriores... mucha sangre, moretones y huesos rotos. Había sanado cada uno de ellos, por supuesto; hasta el más pequeño rasguño. No había marca alguna que señalara que tan dura fue la noche que su hijo tuvo que pasar. Pero allí estaba la fatiga, la única cosa por la cual John Lupin no podía hacer nada al respecto. Le había dado a Remus un poco de poción revitalizadora, pero a juzgar por la expresión de su hijo, se estaba disipando rápidamente y recién acababan de llegar al Ministerio.

Remus se balanceó peligrosamente cuando caminaban por los corredores del registro de hombres lobo, y John lo sostuvo con firmeza del hombro. Hubiera preferido cargarlo todo el camino, pero Remus lloriquearía y se quejaría de lo vergonzoso que era y de como ya era lo suficiente grande y fuerte para caminar por sí solo._ Pequeño mocoso obstinado. _

John tocó la puerta ligeramente con su puño e inmediatamente se abrió para revelar a su viejo compañero de secundaria y ahora compañero de trabajo, Lionel White. Incluso ahora, eran los mejores amigos, y de vez en cuando se reunían para beber un par de copas. John Lupin lo admiraba, sobre todo porque era una de las pocas personas que lo habían apoyado cuando Remus fue mordido. Aparte de eso, Lionel tenía un excelente sentido del humor, su apellido siendo a menudo el inicio de sus bromas. Irónicamente, él era todo, menos blanco.

—Te he estado esperando durante horas, compañero. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —preguntó, abrazando a John con uno de sus brazos.

—Remus necesitaba un reporte judicial y un examen médico antes de poder ser registrado. Estuvo agotado para cuando acabamos, así que lo dejé descansar media hora. Espero que no te importe —dijo John, entregándole los archivos que estaba cargando.

Lionel hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

—Ahórrate las formalidades, Lupin. No necesito un montón de papeles para saber que Remus está limpio. No te he visto en un buen tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

John alzó en brazos a Remus, ignorando sus débiles sonidos de protesta, y lo colocó en la camilla de examinación.

—He estado mejor.

Lionel se mordió el labio, sus ojos reflejaban la simpatía que sentía por su amigo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Remus, quien estaba esforzándose en no quedarse dormido, y se sintió sonreír para sus adentros.

—Pareces haber crecido desde la última vez que te vi, Remus. ¿Te están dando comida extra en Hogwarts?

Remus rió en voz baja pero no dijo nada, en su lugar prefirió apoyarse en el brazo de su padre. Sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente, se abrieron nuevamente y luego quedaron entreabiertos.

Lionel se volvió hacia John.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

John asintió y miró a Remus, retirando con cuidado el cabello de sus ojos.

—¿Puedes quedarte despierto un poco más, muchacho? Sólo será un momento.

John se alejó solamente cuando recibió un gesto afirmativo de su hijo, y Lionel rápidamente lo hizo a un lado, asegurándose de que estuvieran fuera del rango de audición de Remus antes de decir nada.

—Escucha, John, no voy a endulzar esto para ti. Este proceso no va a ser fácil para Remus. El diez por ciento de la composición de la tinta es plata. Reglas del Ministerio. Quieren asegurarse de que el código quede impreso para siempre. ¿Comprendes lo que te estoy tratando de decir?

John parpadeó, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Como una cicatriz o quemadura permanente. Pero Len, yo...

Lionel lo interrumpió.

—Te conozco, John. Te vas a romper. Te he visto hacerlo antes. Al parecer no eres capaz de controlar tus emociones cuando Remus está involucrado. Pero te lo ruego ahora... no le muestres tu miedo. Si Remus te ve entrar en pánico, el dolor será más pronunciado para él. Necesito que mantengas la calma, ¿de acuerdo?

John se contuvo de pasar una nerviosa mano a través de su cabello. Podía sentir a Remus mirándole intensamente. Así que en cambio, sonrió.

—¿No le puedes dar algún sedante o algo? —su tono de voz era desesperado, suplicante.

Lionel negó con la cabeza.

—Reacciona violentamente con la tinta. Es mejor de esta manera.

John sólo quedó de pie allí por un momento, sus ojos cerrados, tratando de reunir toda la información que había recibido. Finalmente asintió y enderezó sus hombros.

—Acabemos con esto, entonces.

Lionel asintió y caminó de regreso a su escritorio, dándole a Remus una sonrisa en el camino. Sabía que Remus lo estaba observando con sus curiosos ojos color ámbar abiertos con temor. Sin embargo, cuando Lionel se volvió a mirarlo, Remus sólo sonrió amargamente. _Lo sabe, _pensó Lionel_, _mirando atentamente al niño_. John tiene razón, el niño es demasiado listo para su propio bien._

—Necesito que te quites tu camisa y te acuestes sobre tu estómago, Remus —dijo en voz baja mientras recorría con su dedo índice el registro, buscando su nombre.

John sabía que se suponía que debía mantenerse estoico y sin emociones, pero al ver como Lionel cargaba el código en el aparato y lo posicionaba en la base del cuello de Remus, no pudo evitarlo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su hijo y los sostuvo sin apretar. Remus le dio un apretón para tranquilizarlo y John cerró sus ojos_. Que sea rápido. Por favor, Dios, deja que sea rápido_. Hubo un leve zumbido del aparato, seguido de un clic al salir la tinta, y luego solamente hubieron gritos ensordecedores que entumecían la mente, resonando en la de John Lupin hasta mucho después de que su hijo perdiera el conocimiento.

**XxxxX**

—Remus —Lily sacudió al dormido muchacho del hombro—. ¡Remus!

—Ungh... —fue todo lo que dijo Remus antes de enterrar su cabeza más profundamente en el círculo de sus brazos.

Otra sacudida violenta.

—¡Remus, despierta!

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando se sentó erguido en su asiento. Parpadeó rápidamente y luego cerró sus ojos con alivio cuando se dio cuenta que sólo era Lily. Ella pudo literalmente ver como su cuerpo se relajaba al apoyarse en el espaldar de la silla.

—Lily —dijo pausadamente, frotándose la cara con su mano.

—La clase ya acabó, Remus —le dijo mirando a su alrededor y señalando el vacío salón de clases—. Llegarás tarde para almorzar.

Remus pasó una mano por su cabello, asintió y se puso de pie.

—Supongo que no se puede evitar, Binns a veces puede llegar a ser muy aburrido —dijo estirando sus músculos y sonriéndole.

Lily alzó una de sus cejas.

—Estábamos teniendo Transformaciones —rió cuando vio que su amigo se sonrojaba tímidamente—. Me sorprende que no hayas acabado castigado. Matthew trató de despertarte cuando McGonagall pasó por tu sitio, pero estabas muerto para el mundo. Extrañamente, te vio, pero lo ignoró por completo.

Lily no ignoró el destello de ansiedad que pasó por los ojos de Remus, pero desapareció antes de que hubiera podido decir algo al respecto.

—¿Crees que le gusto? —preguntó chocando juguetonamente su hombro y guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya quisieras, Remus Lupin —rió mientras caminaba fuera del salón de clases. Observó como su amigo ponía su mochila sobre su hombro, y lo esperó. Estaba sonriendo, pero su postura gritaba agotamiento. Su rostro se veía extrañamente sonrojado y había una capa brillante de sudor formándose en su frente. No era exagerado que Lily pensara que se veía como si hubiera sido atropellado por un autobús.

—¿Te sientes bien, Remus? —preguntó, preocupada—. McGonagall me dijo que estabas enfermo —colocó una gentil mano sobre su brazo—. Estaba preocupada.

Remus frotó su nuca por debajo del cuello de la camisa.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Un poco cansado, pero viviré —dijo sonriendo y moviendo su brazo sutilmente para que la mano de Lily cayera a un lado.

_Oh, Remus. _Lily sabía que no estaba bien. No sólo porque era evidente en sus ojos, sino porque también lo había visto tomar un par de pastillas muggles antes de la clase.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hicieron en Transformaciones mientras estaba en mi pequeña tierra de fantasía?

—No mucho, en realidad. Sólo cubrimos lo básico. Explotó un par de veces con Black y Potter, pero eso es todo —Lily frunció el ceño en desaprobación—. Yo me mantendría fuera del camino de esos dos si fuera tú. Están planeando algo, lo puedo sentir.

Los ojos de Remus brillaron peculiarmente y sonrió.

—Está bien, Lily. Son bastante inofensivos. Creo que…

Pero Remus nunca pudo completar su oración porque un rayo de luz roja lo golpeó directamente en la parte posterior de su cuello. Pasó un segundo en el cual Lily lo observó, horrorizada, mientras el rostro de Remus se contorneaba en dolor y luego caía al suelo, inconsciente.

—¡Remus! —se dio la vuelta, sacando su varita del bolsillo.

Y allí estaban los culpables, y los malditos estúpidos estaban riéndose; al menos uno de ellos lo estaba.

**XxxxX**

—Uhm… veamos. Hasta ahora he conseguido teñir de rosa el cabello de Snape, le he hecho crecer tentáculos en la cabeza, he logrado que su caldero explotara en su cara y lo he hecho caer de cara sobre caca de perro. Una más, Sirius, y ganaré la apuesta —dijo James con aire de suficiencia cuando caminaban por los pasillos vacíos.

—No seas tan confiado, James. Aún tengo tiempo —respondió Sirius con altivez.

James se encogió de hombros.

—No sé porque no te has atrevido a hacerle una broma en Transformaciones. Estuvo durmiendo durante toda la clase. Pudiste haber ganado la apuesta con facilidad.

—Es indigno atacar a un hombre cuando no es consciente del mundo a su alrededor. No hay honor en ese tipo de victoria —dijo Sirius, limpiándose el polvo imaginario de las mangas de su túnica.

James rodó sus ojos.

—Por favor, ¿desde cuándo te importa el honor? Simplemente eres demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo debajo de las narices de McGoogly.

—No lo soy —y era verdad. Sirius no le tenía miedo a nadie. También era verdad que la razón por la cual decidió no hacerle una broma a Lupin en ese momento, no tuvo nada que ver con el honor. Cuando Sirius había visto a Lupin descansar tan plácidamente le pareció incluso cruel fastidiarlo, así que lo dejó ser.

James sonrió burlonamente.

—Entonces estás siendo blando con Lupin, ¿no es así?

Los labios de Sirius se fruncieron.

—No seas asqueroso, Potter.

James se detuvo abruptamente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Demuéstralo, entonces. Lupin está allí mismo, caminando delante nuestro —dijo señalando a las dos figuras en frente de ellos—. Los pasillos están vacíos, salvo por Lupin, esa pelirroja, y nosotros. Vamos, te estoy dando la oportunidad de ganar esa apuesta.

Sirius miró a Lupin hablar animadamente con la pelirroja Evans. Vio como ella colocó una mano sobre su brazo y sonrió dulcemente.

—Bien —espetó Sirius, sacando su varita de su túnica y apuntando. _Estúpido James. Estúpido Lupin. Estúpida cual-sea-su-nombre._

Y de pronto, Lupin colapsó, lo cual no era nada parecido a lo descrito en el libro de donde había aprendido el hechizo. De hecho, no estaba ni siquiera cerca a serlo. Se suponía que Lupin debería haber experimentado un excesivo crecimiento de cabello, no caer al suelo, y Dios… _¿estaba inconsciente?_

James, por otro lado, no se había dado cuenta de la caída de Lupin en absoluto, y golpeteó la espada de Sirius con entusiasmo.

—¡No puedo creer que finalmente lo lograste! —gritó, pero se detuvo de hacer más festejo cuando vio el rostro de su amigo. _¿Qué le sucede?_

—¿Sirius?

Sirius lo miró con el rostro blanco como una sábana.

—James, creo que lo maté…

James siguió su mirada, finalmente aterrizando en el cuerpo caído de Remus Lupin.

—Oh, mierda —y de repente, James se encontró siendo empujado contra la pared, furiosos ojos verdes clavados en él.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —gritó Lily Evans con la varita en alto—. ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!

James luchó por mantener su pánico bajo control. ¿Estaba siendo atacado? Ciertamente Evans se veía capaz de asesinarle. ¿Debería sacar su varita y luchar? No, no podría hacer eso. Evans era… bueno… era una _chica_.

—¡Cálmate, Evans! —dijo, alzando sus manos—. ¡Fue una broma inofensiva, ¿está bien?! ¡No fue nuestra intención que sucediera esto!

Su varita se clavó en su yugular.

—¿Esto es inofensivo para ti, Potter? —preguntó Evans con los dientes apretados—. ¿Lo es? Si ustedes idiotas se hubieran tomado el tiempo en ver más allá de su propio mundo, se hubieran dado cuenta de que Remus ha estado enfermo todo el día —su varita bajó hacia el medio de su pecho, y James tragó saliva—. Pero eso no les interesa, ¿no es así? Todo lo que a ti y a Black les importa son sus pequeñas bromas enfermizas.

—¡SEÑORITA EVANS, BAJE SU VARITA EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Evans gruñó pero obedeció, disparándole a James una mirada asesina antes de volverse hacia la profesora McGonagall. James dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Lo siento, profesora —dijo enderezando su túnica—. Perdí el control. Pero Potter y Black pensaron que sería divertido atacar a Remus por la espalda, y él perdió el conocimiento antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron y se dio la vuelta tan rápido que mechones de cabello salieron volando de su apretado moño.

—¡Santo cielo, niña! ¡Debiste llevarlo a la enfermería! —se volvió hacia Evans y alzó sus brazos con exasperación—. Bueno, ¿dónde está?

Lily miró a su alrededor, desconcertada.

—Estaba justo aquí, profesora. Yo...

James miró fijamente.

—Espera, Sirius se ha ido también.

**XxxxX**

—¿No crees que flores y chocolates es demasiado, Sirius? —preguntó James mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería.

Sirius se recogió un mechón con un dedo. Estaba creciéndole demasiado largo y estaba empezándole a gustar de esa manera.

—Se llama cortesía, James, pero no me sorprendería que no supieras nada al respecto.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que uno regalaba flores y chocolates en el día de San Valentín —bromeó James, guiñando pícaramente a Sirius—. Ya sabes, como muestra de cariño eterno y _amoooor _—simuló desmayarse.

Sirius lo abofeteó y se detuvieron frente a las puertas de la enfermería.

—Cállate y trata de mostrarte culpable.

James graznó indignado.

—¿Culpable? No fui yo quien lo hechizó hasta la inconsciencia y se salió con la suya, mientras que su mejor amigo se quedó limpiando mierda de caballo por el resto de la semana.

Sirius sonrió engreídamente, tirando de las manijas de la puerta.

—Se llama táctica, Potter. Todo buen bromista debe tenerla.

James resopló.

—Táctica, mi trasero. Estabas ocupado salvando a la damisela en peligro. Peligro que _tú_ creaste, debo añadir.

Sirius ignoró a su amigo y miró alrededor de la enfermería, localizando a Lupin en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, justo al lado de la ventana. Estaba acostado de lado, de espaldas a ellos, pero Sirius reconocería esa mata de cabello en cualquier lugar. Lupin y Snape eran los únicos en Hogwarts con el cabello más allá de los hombros, y Lupin era el único que podía llevarlo sin parecer una niña o un grasiento hijo de puta. Caminó hacia la cama de Lupin y dejó los chocolates y flores en la mesita de noche.

James le dio golpecitos con su dedo al cuerpo, vacilante.

—¿Está respirando?

Sirius se asomó con cautela, tratando de ver más allá del velo de cabello que cubría el rostro de Lupin.

—Lo estaba la última vez que revisé. Solamente está durmiendo —se volvió para mirar a su mejor amigo y se encogió de hombros—. Quizás deberíamos irnos. Quiero decir, ya me disculpé, ¿no es así? —dijo, señalando los pequeños regalos que había colocado en la mesita.

—En realidad, la última vez que lo comprobé, una disculpa involucraba las palabras "Lo siento", Black —ambos, James y Sirius saltaron al escuchar la voz de Lupin, ronca por recién haber despertado. Lupin se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos con sus puños—. Aunque gracias por los chocolates —dijo, cogiendo uno y metiéndoselo a la boca.

—Estás despierto —dijo James, señalando lo más obvio.

Lupin rió.

—Es un poco difícil dormir con personas toqueteando mi cara. ¿Quieren un poco? —preguntó, acercándoles la caja de chocolates. Sonrió cuando ambos se sirvieron unos cuantos y se movieron un poco hacia su lado—. Siéntense. Es fin de semana, hay un montón de chocolate y las palabras de disculpas no son tan difíciles de decir.

Sirius bufó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Está claro?! ¿Quién sabía que serías tan débil? El hechizo ni siquiera funcionó, y tú fuiste todo afeminado y te desmayaste.

Lupin rió entre dientes y Sirius realizó en ese momento que se había dado cuenta que se estaba comportando como un niñato insolente y estaba divirtiéndose por ello. Pero de repente, el niño de ojos color ámbar se detuvo y frunció el ceño, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Supongo que el hechizo reaccionó con los analgésicos que tomé antes o algo. No sabría decirte. Pero bueno, no importa —dijo, metiéndose otro pedazo de chocolate en la boca.

Sirius y James se miraron el uno al otro, sintiéndose culpables. Sirius quería disculparse nuevamente, esta vez un poco más educadamente, pero no pudo derribar a su orgullo. Así que, en vez de eso, cambió el tema de conversación a algo que lo estaba molestando desde que Lupin despertó.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Lupin se metió nuevamente otro chocolate a la boca.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando despertaste. Tenías el rostro hacia el otro lado. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Lupin frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. Simplemente creo que… te sentí.

James lo miró fijamente.

—Sabes algo, Lupin, eso no ayuda en nada para calmar tu reputación de chico extraño en la escuela.

Lupin se encogió de hombros, pero Sirius notó un destello de tristeza en sus ojos y mentalmente maldijo a James por ser tan insensible.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —preguntó Sirius, poniéndose de pie y arreglándose su túnica.

Lupin sonrió y rápidamente cogió su varita de la mesita de noche. Antes de que Sirius pudiera siquiera reaccionar o registrar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, sus cejas y las de James estaban creciendo a una velocidad demencial.

—Sí, estamos bien —rió Lupin.

Después de eso, todos explotaron en carcajadas. James incluso abrió la cortina de cejas y sonrió ampliamente a ambos antes de exclamar:

—¡Te lo dije, es un maldito genio!

Visitaron a Remus todos los días después de aquel día, acompañándoles de vez en cuando el pequeño Peter. Y eso fue suficiente para empezar una de las más legendarias amistades que Hogwarts conoció. No es que repentinamente Remus hubiera arrojado toda su reserva y cautela hacia el viento. Pero debió saber desde el mismo principio que era muy difícil no ser amigo de una persona tan amigable, sarcástica y maravillosa como Remus Lupin; y era más difícil aún de rechazar, no importaba que fuera lo que dijera Sirius. Y después de todo, Sirius, James y Peter sólo eran alumnos de primer año, concluyó Remus después de unos meses. Nunca descubrirían su secreto, ¿no es así?

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Y por fin... se juntaron los Merodeadores :'3


	8. El verano pasó

******Di********sclaimer: ******No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Traducción del capítulo 8, auspiciado por: El beteo de Kristy y el amor a los cachorros.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 8: El verano pasó<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el Andén 9 ¾…<em>**

Los ojos de Sirius siguieron a James Potter cuando se despidió de todos y caminó hacia sus padres. El Sr. y la Sra Potter, observó Sirius, parecían cualquier cosa menos sangre puras. Era bien sabido que los Potter eran asquerosamente ricos, sin embargo su apariencia y conducta no reflejaban nada de eso. Sus túnicas eran demasiado casuales, sonreían demasiado, hablaban demasiado, se movían demasiado, toqueteaban demasiado, y la señora Potter, de quien James obviamente heredó su cabellera, ni siquiera había _tratado_ de verse presentable.

Sirius frunció el ceño. A veces no comprendía como cosas tan diferentes que lo que le habían enseñado funcionaban igual de bien.

Hubo un toque repentino en su hombro y Sirius se volvió a mirar a su segundo mejor amigo: Remus Lupin. Sí, ahora estaban en proceso de llamarse por el primer nombre, y por mucho que Sirius odiara admitirlo, el muchacho era _jodidamente_ una buena compañía. No era como Peter, a quien Sirius había despreciado desde un principio, pero se terminó acostumbrando, tal y como uno eventualmente le coge cariño al lunar peludo que se tiene en el trasero sólo porque es algo inevitable. (No es que tuviera un lunar peludo, por supuesto). De hecho, una vez que empezaron realmente a hablar con Remus, ambos, James y Sirius, se encontraron encariñándose con él al instante; especialmente James, quien parecía tener la tendencia de vincularse con las personas muy fácilmente.

—Entonces, nos vemos el próximo año —dijo Sirius finalmente, extendiéndole una mano a Remus.

Remus rió, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

—No puedes dejar esa fachada, ¿no es así, Sirius? —sin embargo, le estrechó la mano—. Mi padre está de pie cerca del final del andén, por allí —dijo apuntando hacia su derecha—. Pero aún no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, así que trata de no llamar demasiado la atención, ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius metió rápidamente los fuegos artificiales que James le había dado antes de irse en sus bolsillos.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Nunca.

Remus alzó ambas cejas y sonrió. Apretó el hombro de Sirius una última vez, y se alejó. Sirius observó al chico de cabellos largos tomar una ruta más larga hacia el final del andén, serpenteando a través de la multitud con admirable facilidad. Una vez que consiguió estar cerca de la barrera, se detuvo, y golpeteó la punta de sus zapatos en el suelo, como si estuviera preparándose para correr. Su expresión se parecía a la de un guepardo preparado para cazar a su presa. Sirius siguió la dirección de la mirada de Remus y acabó encima de quien supuso que sería su padre.

El primer pensamiento que vino a la mente de Sirius una vez que sus ojos aterrizaron en el Sr. Lupin, fue que ese no era el hombre con el que uno querría cruzarse. Remus era una copia idéntica de su padre, hasta la última peca; pero donde Remus era delgado y pequeño, John Lupin era ancho y musculoso. No era lo suficientemente alto para ser considerado enorme, pero su físico le hacía parecer más grande de lo que realmente era. Sirius recordó a Remus mencionar que una vez había sido auror. _Debe saber de los __Black__, entonces. _Las facciones juveniles del Sr. Lupin se veían empañadas por sus ojos duros y fríos y su prominente mentón. Estaba tan impasible que si no hubiera sido por su ocasional parpadeo, Sirius lo hubiera confundido por una estatua.

La mirada de Sirius se dirigió nuevamente a su amigo, quien ya se había lanzado a correr de una manera loca, preparándose para dar un salto. Pero apenas había llegado un par de centímetros cerca al Sr. Lupin, cuando el hombre súbitamente se dio la vuelta y tomó a Remus del cuello de su camisa. Pasaron varios segundos de tensión en los cuales el Sr. Lupin simplemente se quedó allí con su hijo colgando un metro sobre el suelo del collar de su camisa. Sirius consideró pedir ayuda porque el hombre se veía capaz de ser un abusador infantil, pero entonces Remus golpeó a su padre en broma, se echó a reír y se abrazaron. Sirius sintió sus labios fruncirse en disgusto ante la pública exhibición de cariño. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la gente aquí? ¿Por qué en nombre de Dios insistían en _tocarse_ tanto?

Una voz ronca rompió los pensamientos de Sirius

—¿Piensa el joven maestro quedarse en la estación todo el día?

Sirius rodó sus ojos y miró hacia abajo. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

—Kreacher —no le gustaba el elfo doméstico, ni un poquito. Su expresión era demasiado sardónica y confiada para un simple elfo, y su comportamiento era absolutamente inaceptable. _Madre mima demasiado a esta cosa _—. Muéstrame el camino, Kreacher.

—Como desee el joven maestro. El amo y ama no estarán en casa hasta la cena, pero han dejado instrucciones específicas que usted tiene que cumplir una vez que lleguemos a casa.

_Como si fuera realmente a cumplirlas. _De todos modos, Sirius asintió. No había estado esperando que sus padres fueran a la estación. Había asuntos mucho más importantes que recibir a su hijo que regresaba de la escuela, incluso si éste hubiera estado fuera por un poco más que medio año. Tenía sentido, concluyó. Sin embargo, al recordar a los Potter y a Remus y su padre, e incluso a los Pettigrew, Sirius deseó que no hubiera sido así.

**XxxxX**

Remus entró a la cocina, limpio y ligeramente mojado. Había llegado tarde a casa por la manera abismal de conducir que tenía su padre. Sin mencionar que se habían perdido dos veces y para colmo de mal había empezado a llover. Para cuando llegaron de verdad a la cabaña, estaban empapados, sucios y bastante disgustados. Su madre les había gritado y mandado a los dos al baño, quejándose de los pisos limpios y de los jodidos magos todo el tiempo.

Se había terminado de duchar hacía media hora, pero había estado evitando la cocina con la esperanza de que su madre se tranquilizara un poco. Al parecer, su táctica había funcionado, porque Delilah Lupin estaba tarareando mientras preparaba la ensalada.

No levantó la mirada cuando le habló.

—Remus, cariño, ¿podrías poner la mesa?

Remus asintió y empezó a ordenar los cubiertos tendidos en desorden en el mostrador.

—¿Cómo ha estado la escuela? —preguntó, manteniendo una conversación.

El rostro de Remus se iluminó instantáneamente ante la pregunta.

—¡Es tan genial! Quiero decir, papá me contó antes como era, pero ¡oh, mamá! ¡Me gustaría que te permitieran ver el lugar! Hay tanta magia en todas partes y estas pinturas bizarras, y...

Delilah Lupin rió.

—Despacio, bebé. Respirar es esencial para la salud —se limpió las manos en la toalla de la cocina y puso la ensalada en la mesa—. Aunque suenas feliz y eso es lo único que importa —dijo, acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Cómo ha estado tu cuello?

Remus dobló la última servilleta.

—Todavía tengo punzadas después de las transformaciones, pero aparte de eso casi nunca me doy cuenta que está ahí.

Del se volvió para verificar el asado.

—Uhm... Lionel dijo que tu cuerpo eventualmente se adaptaría, pero a veces me preocupa.

Remus rodó sus ojos.

—Te preocupas demasiado.

—Es mi trabajo, bebé. ¡La cena está lista! —gritó, poniéndose los guantes de cocina.

Remus rió y se sentó.

—En realidad, me sorprende que le hayas permitido manejar tu nuevo coche a papá hacia la estación y de regreso —miró hambriento como su madre ponía el pollo perfectamente dorado sobre la mesa y se sentaba.

—Pensé que debía darle un respiro. Ha estado pidiéndomelo desde que compre esa cosa. Dime... —descansó su mentón en una de sus manos—. ¿Qué tan malo fue?

—Si fuera tú, mantendría esas llaves del coche escondidas a cincuenta metros bajo tierra.

John Lupin entró a la cocina estrepitosamente.

—Escuché eso, pequeño mocoso —dijo sentándose al lado de su esposa—. Aunque honestamente, cariño. No estuve _tan_ mal —le sonrió con dulzura y se sirvió la comida que había en la mesa.

Remus resopló.

—Papá, derribaste cinco señales de tráfico diferentes en tres caminos distintos. No estuviste tan mal, estuviste espantoso.

John apuñaló su pollo, malhumorado.

—Sabes, realmente necesitamos hacer algo con su boca. Es incontrolable. Uno pensaría que después de once años de cuidado y mimos, al menos se mostraría un poco agradecido y apoyaría a su viejo padre.

—Tú no fuiste quien lo llevo en el vientre durante nueve meses. Es natural para él serle leal a su madre. ¿No es así, cariño? —dijo, estirando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo.

Remus sonrió con intención hacia su padre y se inclinó ante la caricia de su madre.

—Claro que sí, mamá.

La cena continuó de esa manera, más que a menudo acompañada de burlas sin sentido y bromas sobre el trabajo y casa. Era más que evidente que a través de la conversación tenían la intención de ponerse al día de lo que se perdieron en los últimos seis meses. De hecho, no fue hasta que estaban comiendo el helado de chispas de chocolate, favorito de Remus, que John Lupin mencionó lo que le estaba preocupando desde que estuvieron en la estación.

—Había un muchacho observándote en la estación, Remus —dijo casualmente, mientras tragaba un bocado de helado.

Remus alzó la mirada con sorpresa.

—¿Ah, sí?

John asintió con la cabeza.

—Uhm, cabello negro, ligeramente bronceado y de contextura mediana.

_Ha debido de ser James o Sirius, _pensó Remus.

John frunció el ceño.

—Se veía como si hubiera algo desagradable bajo su nariz.

_Definitivamente Sirius._

—Es el chico Black de quien te había hablado.

Su padre lo miró, la preocupación grabada en cada línea de su cara.

—¿Es un amigo?

—Un conocido —dijo Remus con desdén. Pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de su madre sobre él. La ignoró y en cambio le sonrió a su padre—. Relajate, papá. Apenas nos hablamos —sabía que su madre podía ver a través de sus mentiras, pero si se dio cuenta de algo, no lo comentó, y Remus estaba agradecido de ello.

Más tarde, cuando Delilah Lupin subió las escaleras para ver a su hijo, besó su frente y observó que el ritmo de la respiración de su pecho subía y bajaba con inquietud.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, cariño.

**XxxxX**

Sirius besó a su madre, tocando su mejilla con la de ella.

—Madre —saludó secamente. Asintió con la cabeza a Orión Black—. Padre —se sentó en el asiento más alejado de ellos y esperó a que Kreacher le sirviera. La comida olía particularmente bien el día de hoy, y el estómago de Sirius dio un vuelco cuando el elfo domestico llenó su plato obedientemente.

—Es bueno que estés aquí, Sirius —dijo su padre amablemente—. Hay unos asuntos urgentes que necesitamos conversar contigo. En primer lugar, tu madre y yo queremos felicitarte por tus sobresalientes resultados. Tuvimos nuestras dudas después de la selección, pero tu rendimiento ha hecho justicia al apellido Black.

Sirius asintió e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no comer demasiado rápido. ¿A quién le importaban las notas? Estaba hambriento.

—Comprendo que Gryffindor no es el ambiente más adecuado para ti, pero Dumbledore es un hombre difícil de convencer. Sin embargo, tengo aún un par de cartas en la mano. Estoy seguro de que podré llegar a un acuerdo que se adecue a tus necesidades.

Sirius tragó.

—_Au contraire, _padre_._ Eso es innecesario. Te lo aseguro. He encontrado el ambiente de Gryffindor bastante satisfactorio.

—No seas ridículo, Sirius —espetó su madre, mirándolo con ojos duros y fríos—. Gryffindor está repleto de todo tipo de gente baja... mestizos, sangres sucias y cualquieras. Espero que no estés fraternizando con ninguno de ellos.

Sirius bajó su tenedor y miró directamente a los ojos de su madre.

—Lo estoy; de hecho, con tres de ellos.

Sus padres lo miraron más que indignados, y Orion Black estrelló su mano en la mesa con furia. Pero fue su esposa quien habló primero.

—Entonces sugiero que rompas lazos con ellos inmediatamente. Deberías ya de saber que esas personas... esas _inmundicias _nunca podrán llegar a nuestros estándares o conseguir la pureza que nosotros poseemos. Son incivilizados y lamentables, Sirius. Te lo hemos enseñado una y otra vez.

La ira se acrecentó en Sirius como el fuego. Había tenido desacuerdos con su madre antes, pero esto... _esta_ ira era nueva para él. Eran unos mentirosos, todos ellos. Todo lo que decían sobre los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles era mentira. Estas personas no querían su dinero; ciertamente no eran crueles o desagradables, y comían, dormían y respiraban tal y como los demás de la comunidad sangre pura. De hecho, se había divertido más en estos seis meses que en toda su vida. Y Sirius, siendo la persona directa que era, sintió que tenía todo el derecho de decirlo.

—Esas _inmundicias_, madre, ahora son mis amigos —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Son diferentes, sí, pero sus diferencias no deben ser menospreciadas. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo deberes que atender.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> ¡Black está madurando! :'3


	9. Pequeño corazón negro

******Di********sclaimer: ******No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Advertencia: No me hago responsable de las ganas que sientan de asesinar a cierto personaje o de una que otra lagrimilla perdida. Y gracias Kristy, como siempre, por el beteo que me da la seguridad de publicar esto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 9: Pequeño corazón negro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hogwarts, segundo año...<em>**

Sirius, James y Peter observaron en silencio como Remus doblaba su última ropa interior y la metía a su mochila. Sirius miró a Peter y luego a James, quien finalmente asintió en respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de ritual. Cada mes tomaban turnos para preguntarle a Remus a donde iba, y cada mes respondía las mismas excusas poco convincentes.

—¿Vas a algún lado, Rem? —preguntó James casualmente, recostado contra la cabecera.

Remus no alzó la mirada, y en su lugar, cerró la cremallera de su mochila.

—Sí, volveré a casa por un día. Mi tía Angus falleció ayer. Era muy cercana a mi madre —dijo, sonando más cansado que deprimido. Se sirvió un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche y pasó su otra mano a través de su despeinada cabellera.

Sirius levantó una ceja.

—Entonces tu madre está bien —dijo con lentitud, con el sarcasmo goteando de cada palabra.

Los hombros de Remus se tensaron visiblemente y miró a Sirius con intriga.

—Está bien, gracias. ¿Por qué preguntas? —arrojó su mochila al hombro, el vaso aún en una mano y caminó hacia la puerta, su mano posándose sobre la perilla cuando volvió la mirada hacia ellos una última vez.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba enferma el mes anterior, así que supuse que estaría especialmente angustiada —miró los ojos de Remus con rencor—. Al fin y al cabo, la tía Angus era _muy_ cercana.

El vaso se rompió en un millón de pequeños fragmentos en la mano de Remus y cayó silenciosamente al piso alfombrado.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Remus, murmurando rápidamente un hechizo para juntar todos los fragmentos.

Sirius sonrió con satisfacción. Sin embargo, James y Peter miraron horrorizados la mano de Remus. El grueso cristal le había hecho un profundo corte, lo suficientemente profundo como para dejar a cualquier niño de doce años llorando y gimoteando de dolor. Y Remus ni siquiera había dado un respingo. Había sangre cayendo, roja y constante de su herida a la alfombra, y Remus no parecía haberse dado cuenta en absoluto.

—Rem —dijo James con lentitud—, tu mano.

Remus miró su mano distraídamente y sus mejillas se pusieron pálidas.

—Ah. Ah, sí. No es nada. Haré una parada donde madame Pomfrey; está de camino —se movió nerviosamente de un pie a otro—. Así que, sí... bueno... los veré en un par de días —sonrió débilmente—. Adiós.

Salió antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo más.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Se olvidó de llevarse su cepillo de dientes.

James rodó los ojos a Peter, y decidió, en cambio, dirigir su atención a Sirius.

—No tenías porqué ser tan desagradable con él, ¿sabes? Claramente estaba alterado por algo.

—Siendo "_algo_" la palabra clave, ya que esta es la tercera vez que _la tía Angus_ muere desde primer año. Odio que me mientan —gruñó Sirius—. Mis padres lo hacen todo el tiempo y ahora Remus está haciendo lo mismo. ¡Detesto eso, maldita sea!

James se levantó de su cama súbitamente y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, ocasionalmente pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Está siguiendo un patrón, lo sé; pero no logró descubrir cual es. Nunca se va el mismo día, pero cada mes... cada mes es como si hubiera una tragedia planificada a punto de ocurrir.

Sirius rió amargamente.

—Sí, e irónicamente, juzgando por el estado en el que regresa, al parecer la tragedia le sucede a él más que a alguien de su familia. ¿Qué tan estúpidos cree que somos? No hay nada que averiguar. Está bastante claro que es un estúpido, maldito hipócrita...

—¿Te puedes callar por un momento, Sirius? —explotó James—. Sé que estás enfadado con él, pero ambos sabemos que Remus no es de los que mienten. Obviamente hay algo mal y está esforzándose mucho en ocultarlo de nosotros.

—¿C-creen que esté enfermo? —chilló Peter, mordiéndose el labio ante las miradas inquisidoras de Sirius y James—. Ya saben, de una enfermedad muggle o algo parecido. Hay unas cuantas que ni siquiera la magia puede curar, y él es mestizo, por lo que es más vulnerable a ellas que ustedes dos.

James lo miró escépticamente.

—¿Qué tipo de enfermedad requeriría tratamiento mensual?

Peter pasó una mano nerviosa por su rostro, con los ojos cerrándose cuando respiró profundamente.

—Hay una llamada leucemia. Escuché a mi madre hablar de ella una vez... Por lo general, una transfusión mensual de sangre te mantiene saludable... dentro de lo que cabe... pero aún mejor de como estarías sin ella —levantó sus pies de la cama y sonrió débilmente—. Aunque no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, Remus nos contaría si las cosas llegasen a empeorar, ¿verdad?

Sirius y James se miraron entre sí.

Más tarde, aquella noche, los dos se escabulleron en la biblioteca para averiguar más de la explicación de Peter sobre la ausencia de Remus. Después de que regresaron no durmieron durante el resto de la noche, sudando y estremeciéndose cada vez que pensaban en su amigo. Y en todo lo que Sirius podía pensar mientras daba vueltas en su cama era que sucedería si hoy hubiera sido el último día de Remus, y que haría sin su amable y dulce amigo; y _oh Dios,_ nunca se tomó la molestia de rezar o de ir a la iglesia, pero_, por favor, por favor, que Remus esté bien._

**XxxxX**

Se necesitaron dos días enteros después de aquella fatídica noche para que Sirius finalmente reuniera el suficiente valor para hablar con Remus de sus desapariciones mensuales. El saber de que Peter pudiera estar en lo cierto lo estaba matando por dentro, y encontró difícil incluso ver a su amigo sin una detallada descripción de cada enfermedad flotando en frente de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que James y Peter estaban teniendo los mismos problemas que él, pero Peter era un cobarde, y mientras que Sirius encontraba mayor consuelo afrontando la situación, James decidió ignorarla y pretender que nunca sucedió.

Sirius logró convencer a Remus de acompañarle a caminar por el lago aquella mañana, sin prestarle atención a la fulminante mirada de James y a los gimoteos ocasionales de Peter. ¿Qué sucedería si Remus admitía que lo que supuso Peter era correcto? ¿Qué harían entonces? James había llegado incluso al punto de querer unirse a la caminata, pero McGonagall había escogido ese preciso momento para llamarlo para la prueba de buscador. Así que James se fue, aunque a regañadientes, con Peter siguiéndole.

Antes de que se fuera, le lanzó una mirada desesperada a Sirius. Una mirada que estaba atrapada entre una advertencia y una súplica silenciosa que le pedía más tiempo.

Apenas habían llegado al lago cuando Remus, exhausto de la caminata, se sentó pesadamente y se quitó los zapatos. Metió sus pies en el lago y suspiró con satisfacción cuando el agua fría pasó por encima de sus dedos y espinillas.

—Vamos, Sirius, el agua está bastante fresca —ofreció cerrando sus ojos.

Sirius miró el agua, vacilante. Meter sus pies... ¿allí? _¿Por qué?_

—Si el Calamar Gigante decide atacarte te prometo que iré contigo, mano con mano —dijo Remus, riendo en voz baja.

—Eso no es ningún consuelo —pero de todos modos, Sirius se sacó sus zapatos y se dio cuenta que Remus estaba en lo correcto, y que el agua estaba realmente agradablemente fría. El invierno aún no empezaba, y a juzgar por el clima, este año haría su presencia sutil y eventualmente.

Se sentaron así por un largo rato. De vez en cuando Sirius observaba a su amigo por el rabillo de sus ojos. Remus se había cortado el pelo cabello este verano. Aún estaba largo para los estándares normales, pero ahora apenas rozaba sus hombros. Estaba increíblemente desigual y mal cortado, y hacia que Remus se viera incluso más duro que antes. Aun así, concluyó Sirius, se veía bien de una manera un tanto extraña.

—¿Remus? —dijo finalmente Sirius, después de respirar nerviosamente.

Remus abrió sus ojos ligeramente y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Uhm?

_Mejor ir al grano._

—¿Te estás muriendo?

Remus lo miró fijamente por un momento, parpadeando. Entonces, de repente, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió fuertemente, con su voz resonando en su garganta. Sirius esperó pacientemente una respuesta, a pesar de que sentía sonrojarse. Cuando Remus se detuvo finalmente, lo miró con esos abundantes ojos color ámbar que brillaban extrañamente bajo el sol, y Sirius no pudo evitar mirarlos con admiración.

Remus tocó su mejilla delicadamente.

—A veces, Sirius... desearía estarlo —dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia el agua.

Sirius no se perdió esa mirada en los ojos de Remus. Fue sinceridad. No, Remus no se estaba muriendo, pero su respuesta no fue algo mejor; porque Sirius sabía que su amigo no estaba siendo sarcástico cuando lo dijo. Había dicho cada palabra en serio. Una ira ciega se apoderó de Sirius, nublando todo tipo de pensamiento racional que poseía y antes de que supiera que es lo estaba haciendo sostuvo a Remus del cuello de su camisa y enseñó sus dientes con furia.

—Nunca —gruñó con los dientes apretados—. Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, Remus. _Nunca_.

El chico de los ojos ámbar se quedó mirándole por un momento, como si estuviera buscando algo en Sirius que no podía encontrar, pero que, de todos modos, sabía que estaba allí. Para entonces, Sirius había dejado de jadear, pero su ira aún estaba ahí, y le devolvió la mirada a Remus, asegurándose de que hubiera recibido su mensaje.

Fue entonces cuando Remus lo abrazó. Fue repentino, y la reacción inmediata de Sirius fue endurecerse, sus brazos bloqueándose firmemente a sus costados. La última vez que había sido abrazado fue... bueno... nunca. Los Black nunca creían mucho en el contacto físico, excepto por el de las cortesías esenciales. Incluso en Hogwarts, él y James siempre solían pelear amigablemente, pero nunca se habían abrazado realmente. Una vez que la incomodidad pasó, Sirius descubrió que le gustaba sentir los brazos de Remus fuertemente alrededor de él. Era cálido, y amistoso, y algo más completamente distinto que estaba contento por no saber. Así que, después de unos segundos, Sirius le devolvió el abrazo a Remus, envolviendo sus brazos con incertidumbre alrededor del delgado cuerpo de su amigo, aferrándose con la misma presión.

_Todo estará bien, _pensó. Siempre y cuando Remus se aferrara a él de esa manera, Sirius sabía que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría allí para su amigo.

**XxxxX**

—¡Sirius!

Sirius enterró su cabeza debajo de su almohada.

—Vete, James.

El colchón se sacudió violentamente.

—¡Levántate, es importante!

Sirius abrió sus ojos por una fracción de segundo, sólo para ver el reloj en su mesita de noche. Gruñó sonoramente y cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

—James, son las tres de la mañana. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no pueda esperar a que amanezca?

—Remus.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe y se sentó rápidamente. Sus ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron a la figura dormida en la cama frente a la suya.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó con incertidumbre. Remus parecía estar bien desde su ángulo.

—No estoy seguro, pero tengo una corazonada. Sólo necesito que me aclares un par de cosas —dijo James mirando también a Remus nerviosamente.

Sirius se hizo a un lado, haciendo espacio para que James se sentara y se pasó los dedos por su cabello. Notó que James llevaba encima un tomo enorme en sus manos, su pulgar separando una de las páginas. Sirius entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad para leer el título: _Criaturas mágicas y sus características._

—¿Me despertaste a las tres de la mañana para estudiar, Potter?

James se mordió el labio.

—Sirius, necesito que me digas que es lo que estábamos haciendo la noche en la que Remus desapareció.

Sirius frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—¿Cuál de todas?

—Cualquiera —dijo James agitando sus manos exasperadamente—. La primera que recuerdes.

La noche en la que los dos estuvieron en la biblioteca, investigando sobre enfermedades muggle pasó por los ojos de Sirius.

—La biblioteca —susurró Sirius, estremeciéndose por el frío que lo recorrió de manera repentina.

James asintió, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

—Ambos regresamos y nos sentamos en el alfeizar de la ventana durante horas —vio a Sirius asentir y reprimir otro escalofrío—. ¿Recuerdas que tipo de noche era?

Sirius cerró sus ojos, recordando.

—Un poco cálida… creo que sin estrellas… recuerdo mirar la luna llena y preguntarme si sería la última de Remus —se encogió de hombros un poco hacia el final, tratando de verse casual al respecto.

—Y el mes pasado, Sirius. El mes pasado, ¿recuerdas a Peter diciéndonos que los niños muggles creían que la luna estaba hecha de queso? Y el mes anterior a ese, nos asignaron un ensayo de astronomía de dos metros sólo porque la luna estaba llena y despejada. ¿Recuerdas eso?

Sirius recordaba. En realidad, se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, pero había elegido hacer caso omiso de los hechos.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, James? —preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta pero negándola al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Sirius? ¡Remus es un hombre lobo! —exclamó en voz baja, dejando que el libro que estaba llevando se cayera y abriera.

Sirius habría golpeado a James en ese preciso momento por pensar siquiera en Remus de una manera tan repugnante. Por acusarlo de algo tan vil e inhumano. Pero de pronto, sus ojos cayeron en la imagen del libro, y supo que no podía ignorarlo más. Todo encajaba… las desapariciones de Remus sólo en las noches de luna llena, sus repentinas explosiones de fuerza, sus ansias de comer carne justo antes de que se fuera, sus ojos volviéndose más oscuros… _Oh, Dios._

El cerebro de Sirius estaba confundido, su visión nublosa. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía atreverse a aceptar la verdad. _¡No, no, no! _Su mente traidora siguió reproduciendo versiones distorsionadas de todos los momentos que pasó junto a Remus, sólo que, esta vez, la risa dulce y tenue de Remus sonaba dura y cruel en sus oídos. Sus grandes ojos de color ámbar ahora estaban reducidos a dos pequeñas hendiduras negras. Su amigo se estaba transformando en una bestia sedienta de sangre justo en frente de sus ojos.

—Es luna llena mañana. Le contaré a Peter y lo vamos enfrentar.

Sirius parpadeó, incapaz de comprender lo que James estaba sugiriendo.

—¿Qué?

—Es hora de que Remus aprenda a confiar en nosotros.

**XxxxX**

—¡Ey, Remus! —corearon James y Peter, dejándose caer en su cama junto a él. Sirius, en cambio, optó por sentarse en una de las sillas más cercanas a la cama.

Remus no alzó la mirada, pero continuó escribiendo a una velocidad constante.

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal?

—Oh, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Torturando a Snivellus y a los Slytherins. Nada nuevo —dijo James sin darle importancia, descansando su barbilla en el hombro de Remus—. ¿Y tú?

Remus le hizo cosquillas a James en la nariz con el final de su pluma, haciéndole estornudar.

—Deberes de Pociones. _Explique cómo y porqué las pociones para asesinar pueden resultar fatales. _Créeme, Slughorn finalmente ha perdido el juicio por su vejez.

James y Peter rieron, mientras que Sirius simplemente sonrió débilmente. Este pequeño hecho no pasó desapercibido por Remus, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Sirius era una persona de humor cambiante por naturaleza. Sin duda alguna, seguramente estaba de mal humor porque chocó su _majestuoso _dedo gordo con alguna pieza de mobiliario de _mal gusto_.

James se acostó en la almohada.

—Entonces, ¿irás a casa hoy, Rem?

Remus dejó de escribir.

—Ehm… sí —_No significa nada. Es sólo una pregunta_—. ¿Cómo sabías?

—Oh, simplemente una corazonada.

_Ves, te lo dije. No hay razón alguna por la cual entrar en pánico. _Remus escribió el último par de líneas de su ensayo y rodó el pergamino cuidadosamente.

James vio distraídamente como su amigo cerraba el tintero.

—Oye, Remus, tú nos consideras tus mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

Remus se levantó de la cama, sonriendo. _Debería haberlo sabido._

—Uhm… si quieres algo, James, sólo tienes que pedirlo. No hay necesidad de que me lamas el culo.

Peter miró a James, quien miró a Sirius, quien seguía mirando con determinación sus uñas y mordiéndose el labio en un ritmo frenético. James se contuvo de fruncir el ceño ante el comportamiento de Sirius. A veces simplemente no entendía al muchacho y, _maldición,_ se supone que debería estar ayudando.

—En realidad —dijo James, volviendo su mirada hacia Remus—, la última vez que te fuiste estuvimos jugando a este juego de confesiones, y nos enteramos de un montón de cosas… ya sabes, secretos oscuros y profundos —James le guiñó un ojo y movió sus manos animadamente para enfatizar su punto—. Pero te lo perdiste. Así que… ¿tienes alguna cosa que confesar, hijo mío? —dijo adoptando una expresión de seriedad.

Remus metió sus libros en su mochila y se sonrojó cuando murmuró su respuesta:

—Ehm… a mis padres aún les gusta darme un beso de buenas noches.

Incluso Sirius alzó la mirada ante eso y James luchó contra su impulso de reír. Remus no aparentaba para nada ser una bestia sedienta de sangre.

—¿Y…? —continuó Peter, ahogando una risita.

Remus se rascó la cabeza.

—A mi madre le gusta mostrar mis fotos de bebé desnudo a extraños de la calle. Cree que solía tener un trasero muy lindo. Por suerte, es muggle, así que no se mueven.

James se pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado. Dios, Remus realmente era muy mimado.

—¿Y…?

—Cuando tenía tres años quise ver si era posible pasar gente por el inodoro como en los dibujos animados, así que yo…

—Remus, ¡detente! ¿Está bien? —James saltó disparado de la cama y avanzó hacia él—¡Lo sabemos! ¡Sabemos que eres un hombre lobo!

—Oh —un torbellino de emociones pasó por la mente de Remus, despojándole de todas las defensas que había construido durante todo este tiempo—. Oh —la fachada desapareció. Lo sabían, y estaban jugando con él. _Molestándole, burlándose _—. ¡Oh, Dios! —colapsó al suelo, haciendo un máximo esfuerzo en contener sus lágrimas. Su padre se lo había advertido, pero nunca lo escuchó. _Y ahora… _Remus los miró, suplicante—. Por favor… por favor… no se lo digan a nadie. Yo… —tomó una gran bocanada de aire. No lloraría. Ya lo consideraban un monstruo, no les daría la impresión de que también era patético—. Nunca he lastimado a nadie… pero si alguien se enterara… yo… —inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos—. Dumbledore no sería capaz de hacer nada… me atraparían… y lo juro… —estaba jadeando ahora, su aliento saliendo en grandes bocanadas temblorosas—. Lo juro, no les molestaré… me mantendré lo más alejado posible. Sólo, por favor, por favor…

James miró fijamente a Remus. Esta no era la reacción que había estado esperando. Había imaginado una reacción de sorpresa, quizá una disculpa en voz baja… pero esto… este desastre inválido en el suelo… la mirada rota en los grandes y expresivos ojos de Remus… el dolor… la desesperación. ¿Realmente pensaba tan poco de ellos?

Miró a sus amigos con impotencia. A juzgar por la expresión de Peter, tampoco había esperado esta reacción repentina, y Sirius… bueno, Sirius había tomado un repentino interés en un libro que había sacado de su baúl. Obviamente, ninguno de ellos haría algo al respecto.

En dos zancadas, se arrodilló al lado de Remus y retiró ambas manos que estaban enterradas profundamente en los cabellos de color miel oscura.

—Remus… Rem… mírame —James se arrepintió de pedirle eso cuando su amigo levantó su cabeza. En una pequeña mirada, los ojos de Remus le habían transmitido una pequeña fracción de su dolor, y _Dios_—. No pretendimos decir eso. No nos importa, ¿de acuerdo? No nos importa si eres un hombre lobo, una bruja, o una drag queen.

Remus se rió ante eso, pero James aún podía ver el miedo y la desconfianza.

—No estamos jugándote una broma cruel, Remus —dijo Peter lentamente, como si estuviera expresando los pensamientos de James.

James asintió y acercó a Remus para darle un pequeño abrazo.

—Eres Remus, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Nosotros simplemente queríamos que confiaras lo suficiente en nosotros para contarnos la verdad. Eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? —repitió Remus, sus ojos muy abiertos en incredulidad. _Esto es un sueño. Tiene que serlo._

Miró a Peter.

—Entonces, ustedes…

—No nos importa, Remus —respondió Peter, interrumpiéndolo.

Remus se volvió para mirar a Sirius, quien había decidido mirar fijamente el libro en su regazo. Su mano derecha se aferraba a algo con tanta fuerza que había empezado a temblar. Poco a poco, vacilante, miró a Remus. Sus ojos finalmente se encontraron y Sirius súbitamente tiró el libro al suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación, todavía aferrando con la mano a ese algo. Remus pudo oír la puerta del baño cerrarse ruidosamente, seguido por los distintivos ruidos de alguien vomitar.

Remus sintió que su corazón bajó hacia su estómago. Sirius estaba asqueado de él. _Sirius._

James se quedó con la boca abierta mirando el sitio donde Sirius había estado sentado hace un momento. Se volvió a su amigo de larga cabellera que aún temblaba en sus brazos.

—Remus —dijo con lentitud, mirando las dos fuentes de color ámbar.

Remus cerró sus ojos, encogiéndose en los hombros de James.

—Está bien, James. Estoy acostumbrado.

XxxxX

Sirius descansó su cabeza en el asiento del inodoro, respirando pesadamente. Era verdad, entonces. Remus era un hombre lobo. No había forma de negarlo ahora, ya no había esperanzas de que James se hubiera equivocado y que Remus se echara a reír ante la idea.

_Un hombre lobo es una bestia, transformado o cuando es humano. El lobo no puede ser considerado una personalidad alterna. Es el hombre, y el hombre es él._

Todo lo que Harad le había enseñado. Todo lo que había leído. Estaba recordándolo, engulléndolo, ahogándolo.

_Son conocidos por su comportamiento despiadado e incivilizado. No sienten compasión humana, tampoco dolor, piedad o miedo; solamente sed de sangre. En resumen, son inhumanos._

—Oh, Dios —murmuró Sirius, antes de vomitar el resto de su desayuno en la taza del inodoro.

_Asesinos desde el día en que son mordidos; a las víctimas es preferible darles eutanasia, según la regla 749 del Ministerio._

Sirius aflojó su mano y un trozo de papel cayó. Era un recorte de un periódico; el que había hecho que finalmente Sirius explotara. Había olvidado esa fotografía, hasta ahora… el niño pequeño… había resultado ser Remus. Sirius lo sabía, a pesar de que el rostro estuviera escondido debajo de las sábanas, lo sabía. Recordó haberla observado con una fascinación enfermiza como el niño de la fotografía simplemente había estado allí, tendido; incluso recordó haber trazado con sus dedos la amarga cicatriz de color rojo en su hombro, preguntándose si algún día conocería a ese chico. Tentó al destino desde el mismo principio.

_Un hombre lobo tiene preferencia en buscar a humanos como presa._

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, Remus, cuando todo lo que tú eres está en contra de lo que yo creo?

**XxxxX**

Sirius evitó a Remus por el resto del día como si fuera una enfermedad. A cualquier lado que Remus fuera, Sirius iba al contrario. Se sentó lejos de ellos durante las clases, se saltó el almuerzo por completo, y sólo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio después de la cena, cuando Remus presuntamente se fue a "casa".

A la mañana siguiente, había estado caminando hacia el Gran Comedor con toda la intención de compensar si cena perdida, cuando de la nada, James lo cogió de la parte delantera de su túnica y lo estrelló contra la pared.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —gruñó James cerca de su rostro.

Sirius empujó a James bruscamente y se acomodó su túnica.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

James le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Sabes, Sirius, te quiero como a un hermano, pero si sigues lastimando a Remus como en este momento, juro por todo lo que es sagrado, que nunca, nunca, te perdonaré.

_Remus… _En ese momento, las rodillas de Sirius casi flaquearon nuevamente, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme.

—Sobre eso, quería preguntarte… ¿cuál es tu problema, James? Remus es un hombre lobo. ¿Tus padres nunca te han enseñado el significado de eso? ¿Sabes de lo que es capaz? —finalizó, esperando que su amigo le diera una respuesta a todas sus preguntas, escondiéndose tras su falsa apariencia. Estaba angustiado y confundido, _y…_

Sirius sintió que James lo agarró de la muñeca.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —tropezó mientras que su amigo continuó tirando de él a través de los pasillos vacíos y escaleras de caracol, en ningún momento soltando su mano.

Finalmente se detuvieron ante las puertas de la enfermería, y James lo empujó hacia la pequeña ventana tan rápido que Sirius se golpeó su nariz contra el vidrio.

—Allí —dijo con saña—. Está en la cama que da para la ventana; las cortinas están abiertas porque le gusta que el sol entre después de pasar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. ¿Lo ves?

Sirius sí lo veía, y no menos que con madame Pomfrey a su lado. Estaba probablemente inconsciente o tenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras que la enfermera curaba y cuidaba sus heridas. No eran heridas ordinarias, tampoco… profundas y color rojo fuego… sólo el verlas hacía que uno se encogiese.

—James —dijo Sirius lentamente, volviéndose a su amigo.

James se inclinó contra la puerta y suspiró pesadamente.

—Sabes, siempre nos dicen que peligrosos y salvajes son los hombres lobos para nosotros, los magos; pero ninguno nos dice, ni siquiera los libros han mencionado jamás, que peligrosos son para ellos mismos. Remus se hace eso así mismo, sabes, todos los meses. Enfurece al lobo al encerrarse para que no dañar a nadie. Así que, en cambio, es castigado —miró a Sirius con súplica—. Dime, Sirius. Después de todo lo que Remus ha hecho por ti, después de saber todo _esto, _¿puedes llegar realmente a odiarlo?

Sirius miró a James, tomando todo lo que le había dicho. En esas pocas palabras, su amigo borró todas sus dudas, clasificó todo lo que le habían enseñado desde pequeño como mentira y le otorgó una nueva perspectiva del mundo. No, no tenía corazón para poder odiar a Remus Lupin. Nunca lo tuvo.

**XxxxX**

Aquella noche, se saltó la cena para poder ver a Remus. Aún estaba en la enfermería, y Sirius lo encontró sentando peligrosamente cerca del borde de la ventana con los ojos cerrados, como si disfrutara de la suave brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos.

—Hola, Sirius —dijo suavemente sin volverse.

—Hola —Sirius se sentó a su lado con cuidado, con cada hueso de su cuerpo gritando que se alejara. No porque estuviera asustado de Remus, sino porque estaban ridículamente en un lugar muy alto. Sirius no estaba precisamente asustado de las alturas, pero sí estaba jodidamente aterrorizado de morir—. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Remus abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

—Te sentí.

Sirius se estremeció por el frio, y Remus se estiró a la cama y le puso una manta encima. Sirius miró a su amigo con gratitud.

—Escucha, quería decirte que lo siento —bajó la cabeza, poniendo la manta más cerca de su cuerpo—. Por cómo me comporté… No debí…

—No te culpo, Sirius. Actuaste tal y como cualquier otra persona hubiera actuado —la voz de Remus se quebró un poco—. No es nada que no haya visto antes.

Sirius se mordió el labio. Odiaba cuando Remus se reprendía a sí mismo, pero había visto aquella mirada acorralada en los ojos de su amigo, y sabía que la baja autoestima de Remus no era algo falso.

—Pensé que me odiabas —dijo Remus, volviendo su mirada hacia las estrellas.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó Sirius tan repentinamente que Remus se sobresaltó. Se mordió el labio nuevamente—. ¿Remus?

Los ojos color ámbar lo miraron con curiosidad, mientras que el dueño de ellos se movía un poco más lejos del filo. Otro arrebato como ese, y Sirius lo mandaría hacia abajo sin querer.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Puedo… ya sabes… abrazarte? —murmuró Sirius, sonrojándose. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría un abrazo? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan estúpido? ¿Y por qué cada vez que estaba con Remus se volvía blando y… _¡ugh!?_

Remus rió, e inmediatamente acercó a Sirius en un cálido abrazo, permitiendo que la manta cayera en medio de ellos. Recorrió sus ágiles dedos a través del suave cabello negro, cuando sintió que su amigo le respondía el abrazo con más profundidad.

—No tenías porqué pedirlo, Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Morí de la ternura en esta última escena...


	10. Pequeña cosa loca llamada amor

******Di********sclaimer: ******No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Disculpen la demora, jamás me había demorado una semana en actualizar. He estado ajetreada con muchas cosas, pero ya arreglé mis tiempos. Muchísimas gracias gracias, Kristy por el infaltable INFALTABLE (notese el énfasis jaja) beteo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 10: Pequeña cosa loca llamada amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hogwarts, tercer año…<em>**

Quien haya dicho que Sirius Black y James Potter eran los más carismáticos y atractivos de todo tercer año en Hogwarts, estaba insanamente ciego o aún no había conocido a Remus Lupin. Al menos según la opinión de Sirius.

Todo comenzó el día en el que se pusieron los posters del baile de Halloween en el tablero de anuncios. Todos ellos habían estado cenando, rellenando sus caras con lasaña y pollo, y por vez primera, no muy interesados en causar estragos. Todo el Gran Salón estaba lleno del ruido de charlas, donde las chicas estaban inquietas sobre que disfraces llevarían y quienes serían sus potenciales parejas para el baile. Los chicos, por otro lado, James, Peter, Sirius y Remus incluido, tenían cosas mejores por las cuales estar emocionados.

—¡Escuché que los de séptimo año van a echarle licor al ponche! —exclamó Peter, bañando a James y Sirius en pedazos de pollo.

Sirius se limpió la cara con una servilleta, disgustado.

—Apenas puedes mantener tu comida en la boca, Pettigrew. Dudo que puedas con el alcohol.

Peter resopló indignado y Remus le dio una palmada de simpatía en la espalda.

—¿Te las arreglaste para conseguir una cita, Peter? ¿O estás planeando ir solo? —preguntó James al lado de Sirius, sus ojos desviándose un poco a la derecha justo donde Evans estaba sentada.

—Nah. Conseguí que Fiona Edgecomb vaya conmigo —contestó orgullosamente Peter.

Sirius ahogó una risita.

—Es del tamaño perfecto para ti. ¿Has visto su... ¡AUCH! —gritó cuando Remus lo pateó en las espinillas—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Remus ignoró a Sirius y se volvió hacia Peter.

—Bien por ti, Peter. Estoy seguro de que es muy bonita.

James rodó sus ojos.

—Bueno, yo llevaré a Harriet Noon, la nueva buscadora de Ravenclaw.

Sirius le sonrió de lado a su mejor amigo. Sabía exactamente porque James la llevaría. Los labios de Harriet eran una leyenda en los dormitorios de los chicos de todo tercer año. Pero nuevamente, ¿quién era él para juzgarle? Solía hacer ese tipo de cosas siempre. Sirius decidió llevar a Tyra Stevens al baile. Le pareció lógico, ya que toda la escuela pensaba que era su novia. Sirius no la veía de esa forma, pero no se quejaba. Le permitía besuquearla cuando tenía ganas, no le pedía que pasara mucho tiempo con ella y mantenía alejadas al resto de chicas molestosas que iban detrás suyo. En otras palabras, ella era conveniente.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Rem? —dijo James, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Encontraste a alguien con quién ir?

Remus se encogió de hombros, tragó un último bocado de su comida y bajó su tenedor.

—En realidad, yo...

Fue entonces cuando Remus fue interrumpido por una chica muy bonita tocándole el hombro. Sirius la recordaba, no por su nombre, pero sí por su cara. Recordaba que le gustaban sus largos rizos de color marrón y haberle comentado con coquetería sobre sus brillantes ojos azules. También recordaba que ella había sido especialmente molesta. A lo largo de su corta relación, al parecer, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera hablar de lo dulce, amable y maravilloso que era Remus. Sirius no necesitaba que una tonta Hufflepuff le dijera lo maravilloso que era Remus. Ya lo sabía. ¡Prácticamente vivía con él!

Incluso ahora, Sirius podía sentir su ceño fruncirse. No le gustaba la forma en la que miraba a Remus. Ni un poquito. Pretendía que no le importaba, mientras la observaba a través de sus ojos entrecerrados; los cuales estaban fijados en como Remus volvía su cabeza muy despacio, sacando un mechón de cabello de sus ojos con elegancia. Con tanta elegancia que cualquiera lo hubiera confundido con el toque de una brisa. Y entonces, sonrió. Sirius amaba la sonrisa de Remus. Estaba apenas allí, pero siempre conseguía alcanzar sus ojos, denotando calidez, amistad y compasión. Hasta el día de hoy, esa sonrisa nunca fallaba en calmar a Sirius. Y a juzgar por la forma en la que los hombros de la chica se relajaron, Sirius pudo asumir que no era el único que pensaba así.

—Hola, Clarissa —dijo Remus, alzando la mirada.

Clarissa sonrió.

—Hola, Remus. Escucha, me estaba preguntando… —se llevó su cabello detrás de una oreja—. Quiero decir, ya sabes, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

_Que descarada_, rabió Sirius. _Como si fuera a aceptar._

La sonrisa de Remus nunca vaciló cuando tomó sus manos en las suyas y se inclinó para darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Clarissa de sonrojó en un rojo violento, sus ojos azules brillando instantáneamente.

—Que coqueto —murmuró James, expresando los pensamientos de Sirius.

—Lo siento, Clarissa. Desearía que me lo hubieras preguntado antes, pero ya le pedí a Lily que vaya conmigo —dijo Remus, mirando hacia Lily y sonriendo.

Los tenedores de Sirius y James cayeron de sus manos sonoramente a los platos. Se miraron el uno al otro con incredulidad. _De ninguna jodida manera._

El rostro de Clarissa se ensombreció.

—Oh —dijo, decepcionada—. Está bien, te veré allí entonces —lanzó una mirada desagradable hacia donde Lily Evans estaba sentada y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Peter silbó.

—Así que irás con Evans, ¿eh? —dijo, dándole un empujón juguetón en las costillas a Remus.

James y Sirius cerraron sus bocas abiertas, pero James fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó de inmediato.

Remus sirvió una gran cucharada de pudin en su plato.

—No, en el sentido romántico, no —vio como Sirius y James soltaban un suspiro de alivio y sonrió cuando ambos recogieron sus tenedores nuevamente para continuar comiendo. Era realmente graciosa la manera en la que estaban tan involuntariamente sincronizados, como si fueran siameses—. Es una buena amiga, y pensé que sería mejor llevar a alguien con quien me sintiera cómodo hablando en vez de ir con una completa extraña que sólo se ve bonita por fuera.

Sirius y James asintieron, aunque con mucha resistencia. A Sirius, por su parte, no le gustaba hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose la conversación.

—Bueno, bien por ti, compañero —dijo Peter, revolviendo el cabello de Remus.

Ninguno de ellos notó a sus dos mejores amigos lanzar dos miradas distintas hacia Lily Evans a través de la mesa.

**XxxxX**

Era la noche antes del baile y la Sala Común estaba prácticamente desierta, mayormente porque las personas como Frank Longbottom, estaban ocupadas preparando sus trajes para el baile o tratando de tener una buena noche de sueño como el _Monsieur _Peter Pettigrew. Sin embargo, otros como James Potter y Sirius Black tomaron ese tiempo libre como oportunidad para observar la parte posterior de la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

Dicho mejor amigo, por otro lado, era completamente ajeno a las miradas asesinas que estaba recibiendo desde el sofá de la Sala Común, y estaba ocupado discutiendo las características definitorias de los hinkypunks con cierta pelirroja.

—Míralos —murmuró Sirius, gruñendo cuando Evans rió fuertemente ante algo que dijo Remus y descansó su mano sobre la de él—. Uno llega a pensar que están pegados el uno al otro.

James frunció el ceño al ver la misma escena.

—Totalmente cómodos y _estudiando _—dijo con disgusto—. Todas las horas de todos los días.

Sirius cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y resopló.

—Es como si _yo_ ya no existiera —recogió bruscamente la manga de su suéter—. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pasó tiempo con nosotros.

Ahora, cualquiera que conociera a James y Sirius lo suficientemente bien, podría haber detectado con facilidad la exageración en sus palabras. Por un lado, Remus acababa de ayudarles con sus deberes hacia apenas cuatro horas y luego había participado en una pequeña amigable pelea en la cama de James; sólo deteniéndose cuando Peter decidió que estaba cansado y que necesitaba dormir. También, (como diría Remus Lupin), realmente no pasaba _tanto_ tiempo con Lily Evans. Solamente la ayudaba ocasionalmente con los trabajos de la escuela cuando se lo pedía. Y bueno, ahora lo pedía más a menudo que antes, pero no era realmente tanto como para molestarse por ello.

—¿Eh? —saltó James de repente, como si se diera cuenta de quien estaban hablando—. ¡Oh! Ehm… sí —dijo alborotando su cabello—. Sí, quiero decir, se supone que somos sus mejores y más cercanos amigos, no esa chica Evans.

—Por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. Volvió su mirada hacia Remus y sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente cuando Evans movió su silla más cerca y se inclinó sobre el castaño. Fue entonces cuando algo en Sirius finalmente explotó—. Listo. Suficiente —se puso de pie, agarrando a James de la muñeca—. Vamos a recuperar a Remus.

Remus, el pobre ingenuo muchacho, estaba tan profundamente inmerso en el tema de los hinkypunks que ignoró por completo los evidentes avances de Lily Evans. De hecho, fue sólo cuando sintió dos brazos envolverse debajo de los suyos y sobre sus hombros cuando volvió al mundo real. Lentamente levantó la mirada, encontrando allí la figura inminente de sus dos mejores amigos a cada lado de él.

—Ehm… ¿chicos? —preguntó vacilante.

—Buenas noches, Remus. ¿Cómo te encuentras en este maravilloso día? —dijo Sirius agradablemente, su acento sonando incluso más elegante de lo habitual, mirando fijamente a Lily de reojo.

James, por el contrario, sonrió a la pelirroja y pasó su mano desocupada por su negra cabellera.

—Lo siento, Evans. Asuntos urgentes, como verás. Y tiempos desesperados _requieren_ medidas desesperadas.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Así que, si nos disculpas, nos llevaremos a Remus.

Diciendo eso, los dos izaron a Remus fuera de la silla por los brazos y salieron por el agujero del retrato, dejando a Lily Evans parpadeando en su asiento, confundida. Finalmente, resopló y se levantó para recoger sus libros. Honestamente, esos chicos no tenían tacto ni modales, no como Remus…

**XxxxX**

—¡Nos vemos en el baile, chicos! —gritó Remus, lanzando su primera copia de Marvin el Muggle Demente sobre la cama y recogía un pequeño ramo de flores en el camino. Llegaba un poco más que tarde, ya que se había quedado entretenido con el comic, y James y Sirius habían "olvidado" recordarle la hora.

Corrió escaleras abajo y casi habría chocado con Lily Evans si no se hubiera detenido a tiempo.

—Hola —jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. ¿Has esperado mucho?

Lily frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos.

—La verdad es que sí.

Remus sonrió y le tendió el ramo de flores con gracia.

—Lo siento. Mi madre dice que las flores siempre hacen feliz a una chica. Oh, y te ves realmente linda.

Lily rodó sus ojos, pero no pudo detener la sonrisa que empezó a aparecer en su rostro.

—Está bien —dijo exasperada, aceptando las flores y por dentro maravillándose de lo hermosas que eran. Ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba el traje de Remus—. Y bueno, ¿qué se supone que eres?

Remus frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, avergonzado.

—No estoy muy seguro. Disfrazarme parecía... complicado, así que se me ocurrió ir como "Remus fuera de la escuela". Además, mi madre siempre dice que mi cabello es demasiado largo para cualquier chico de mi edad, así que esperaba verme como un matón o algo por el estilo.

Lily rió, mientras sus ojos recorrían el delgado cuerpo de Remus. Estaba llevando un par de jeans, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de color negro para terminar. Era cierto; probablemente se puso lo primero que llegó a sus manos, pero aun así... se veía absolutamente adorable, al menos según la opinión Lily.

—Así que, mi querida señorita Evans, ¿nos vamos? Tengo la impresión de que estamos tarde —dijo Remus, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Lily salió de sus pensamientos, se sonrojó y tomó el brazo ofrecido.

El baile había ido muy bien, según Remus. Llevar a Lily había sido una sabia decisión. Era inteligente, una ávida conversadora, y detestaba bailar tanto como él, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de concentrarse en la excelente comida sin parecer descortés. Sin embargo, evitó el ponche. No era buena idea emborracharse cuando se tenían tantos secretos por esconder.

De hecho, toda la noche había ido espléndidamente hasta el final del baile, cuando junto con Lily caminó de regreso hacia la Sala Común. Remus la acompañó a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas, y ambos se detuvieron para decirse buenas noches antes de ir a la cama.

—Gracias por una noche maravillosa —dijo Lily, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Remus sonrió.

—Un placer. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti —dijo sinceramente—. Probablemente hubiera estado bailando toda la noche con canciones que ni me gustan junto a una chica risueña o algo así.

Lily sonrió tímidamente, jugueteando con su vestido.

—Sí, supongo.

Remus ignoró su extraño comportamiento.

—Bueno, entonces, buenas noches —dijo, inclinándose para darle un beso casto en la mejilla.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se acercó lo suficiente. Lily movió súbitamente su cabeza, de tal forma que sus labios chocaron con los suyos en un beso breve. Remus inmediatamente saltó hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos en shock._ ¿Qué demonios? _Lily, por el contrario, lo miraba con un destello de esperanza en su rostro.

Remus tocó sus labios con los dedos.

—Lily...

Lily se acercó para sostenerle la mano.

—Me gustas, Remus... _muchísimo_.

Remus retiró su mano como si se la hubiera quemado. No se suponía que esto sucediera. Se suponía que ellos eran buenos amigos y eso es todo. ¿Por qué tenía que volver las cosas tan complicadas?

—Siento que te sientas así, Lily. A mí también me gustas, de veras que sí, pero sólo como amiga.

Lo miró con determinación en sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo pediste? ¿Por qué me pediste ir al baile contigo?

Remus desvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros.

—T-tú eras la amiga más cercana que era una chica. Pensé que sólo...

—¿Qué pensaste, Remus? —arremetió antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, perdiendo su autocontrol.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No lo sé...

Lily desvió la mirada, tratando y fallando en ocultar sus lágrimas.

—¡Maldición, Remus! ¡No puedes ser tan maravilloso conmigo y luego simplemente decirme que sólo soy una amiga!

Remus pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello.

—Lo siento. N-no se suponía que esto significara algo —dijo desesperadamente, esperando que ella comprendiera.

Abruptamente, Lily lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo besó con fuerza en la boca, deslizando una mano a su cuello para evitar que se apartara. Remus se tensó y sólo se quedó de pie allí mientras que ella lo besaba, inmóvil e insensible. Su mente estaba histérica y su cuerpo le gritaba que se moviera, pero no podría hacer eso sin lastimarla.

Cuando Lily finalmente se apartó, sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Significó algo para mí —susurró, bajando la mirada—. Significó algo para mí —repitió más fuerte esta vez, apretando su agarre en el cuello de Remus cuando sintió que estaba tratando de alejarse. Volvió la mirada hacia los consternados ojos color ámbar, su tristeza ahora sustituida por una creciente ira—. Eres horrible, Remus Lupin. ¿Sabías eso? —le susurró con saña, moviendo su rostro peligrosamente cerca al de él—. Eres tan egoísta que nunca te tomas la molestia de ver más allá de ti, o considerar siquiera los sentimientos de otras personas. No te preocupas por nadie ni nada a tu alrededor. Solamente estás tú y esos amigos que tienes.

La expresión de Remus cambio a una completamente ilegible.

—Lily, basta —dijo, tratando de soltarse de su agarre de la manera más gentil que podía.

Lily se rió amargamente, lo soltó y subió las escaleras.

—Sigue corriendo alrededor de Black y Potter, divirtiéndote a costa de otros. Puedo apostar que esto fue solamente otra de sus enfermizas bromas, ¿no es así? Veamos quien puede pisotear primero el corazón de Lily Evans o conseguir su primer beso. Bueno, supongo que ganaste —lo miró con tanto odio y desprecio que Remus se estremeció por dentro—Te odio, Remus Lupin. Te odio tanto —le susurró antes de desaparecer al doblar las escaleras.

Remus se quedó mirando las escaleras por un momento, no del todo en estado de shock, pero aún incrédulo de como una noche perfecta pudo haber tocado fondo de esa forma. Finalmente suspiró, pasó una cansada mano por su rostro, y caminó hacia el sofá que estaba al costado de la chimenea de la Sala Común. En vez de sentarse en el sofá, se dejó caer al suelo, permitiendo que su cabeza descansara en el suave mueble de color rojo. Aún podía escuchar las palabras rencorosas de Lily en su cabeza, y aunque sabía que habían sido dichas en un arrebato de ira, aún dolían.

Suspiró nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que la calidez del fuego lo calmara.

—¿Sueles observar destruirse la inexistente vida amorosa de tus mejores amigos en la Sala Común, Sirius? ¿O es esto solamente una nueva fase tuya?

Hubo un fuerte sonido de alguien tropezando debajo de las escaleras, y Sirius apareció frente a él unos momentos más tarde, luchando contra el sonrojo que lentamente aparecía en su rostro.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí? —preguntó, alisando su cabello con las manos.

Remus alzó su cabeza, permitiendo que Sirius se sentara en el sofá detrás de él.

—Te sentí.

Sirius acomodó sus pies detrás de Remus mientras se sentaba.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es el lobo?

Remus rió.

—No, es el chico.

Sirius se mordió el labio mientras miraba dentro de los ojos de Remus. No había sido su intención escuchar a escondidas la conversación de Evans y su amigo. Había estado regresando justo del baile cuando los dos entraron, y por alguna u otra razón, terminó escondiéndose debajo de la escalera. Con gusto habría golpeado el rostro de Lily de haberlo podido hacer, pero pensó que a Remus no le gustaría que su mejor amigo lo estuviera espiando, incluso si fue de casualidad.

Sirius sabía que a pesar de lo que aparentaba, su amigo había sido herido por las palabras de Evans, y se debatió por decir algo incluso mínimamente tranquilizador. Esta cosa llamada _consuelo_ no era exactamente su fuerte. Era usualmente James o Remus quienes cuidaban de todos con palabras de aliento y palmadas en la espalda. Pero entonces, Sirius se dio cuenta cuando bajó la mirada de que no necesitaba hacer nada, porque Remus estaba ya bastante cómodo apoyando la cabeza en su pierna derecha. Sirius miró como los ojos color ámbar se cerraban ante la inconsciente caricia de su mano por los cabellos miel marrón.

Era extraño, pensó Sirius. Hace apenas un año que había despreciado y desdeñado cualquier tipo de contacto físico. Sin embargo, era difícil de evitar algo como eso cuando vivías con Peter, James y Remus... especialmente Remus, quien parecía anhelar afecto antes y después de las lunas llenas. Tal vez por la educación que recibió; tal vez porque aquellos gestos lo hacían sentir humano. Cual fuera la razón, a Sirius le gustaba pensar que Remus lo buscaba más a él que a James o Peter.

—¿Por qué has regresado tan temprano? —preguntó Remus, abrazándose a la rodilla de Sirius.

—Me cansé. Peter y James regresaron más temprano y se desmayaron antes de llegar a la cama. Les advertí lo del ponche —dijo Sirius en un tono condescendiente.

Remus soltó una risita.

—Y déjame adivinar, a diferencia de nuestros dos amiguitos borrachines, el gran Sirius Black es firme como un poste.

Sirius rodó sus ojos, aunque Remus no pudo verlo.

—Obviamente. Me han servido alcohol desde los siete años. Unas cuantas gotas en el ponche difícilmente conseguirían embriagarme.

—Uhm… —Remus trazó el contorno de una estrella en la túnica púrpura de Sirius, la cual estaba justo por encima de su rodilla—. Sirius, ¿quién se supone que eres?

Sirius bufó.

—Merlín.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que Merlín tenía una larga barba blanca y el cabello similar. Ya sabes… al estilo Dumbledore.

Sirius enredó un mechón de cabello castaño entre sus dedos.

—Sí, pero la barba me hacía parecer viejo. Asumí que Merlín debió de ser joven en algún momento de su vida, así que, ¿por qué no honrar esa edad?

Remus rió.

—Estás demente, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Me gusta pensar que soy único.

—Sí, si único fuera la única palabra para completamente fuera de sus cabales.

Sirius fingió un bufido.

—Bueno, ahora simplemente estás siendo hiriente, Remus Lupin.

Remus cerró sus ojos nuevamente, presionando más su mejilla en el muslo de Sirius.

—Bueno, soy así de horrible, ¿no?

Se suponía que saldría como un comentario ligero, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que Remus creía cada palabra. _Esa perra,_ pensó Sirius, antes de coger a Remus de la barbilla con rudeza para encararlo.

—Oye, tú no eres nada de eso, ¿me entiendes? —acarició la mejilla de su amigo cariñosamente con el pulgar—. Eres inteligente, amable, ingenioso y eres _mi_ mejor amigo. Esa estúpida no tiene idea de qué es lo que decía. No puedes evitar ser tan irresistible para las damas.

Remus rió y se acurrucó más en la túnica de Sirius.

—Siempre sabes que decir, Sirius.

**XxxxX**

Sirius suspiró y descansó su cabeza contra la ventana del tren. Esta navidad había sido particularmente desagradable. Las peleas con su madre parecían haber incrementado de intensidad con cada año que pasaba. Ya no sabía porque se tomaba la molestia de regresar a casa. Bueno, en todo caso, era bueno regresar a la escuela. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo extrañaba terriblemente a sus amigos. Había poco entretenimiento en Grimmauld place y Regulus era incluso, a su edad, un bastardo más arrogante que Sirius. Por lo menos, Sirius había sido un bastardo arrogante inteligente, pero Regulus… Regulus parecía haber heredado gran parte de las neuronas de Narcissa.

De repente, sintió un susurro en su oído.

—_Sirius…_

Sirius se estremeció involuntariamente y abrió sus ojos. Miró hacia Peter, quien estaba ocupado desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate.

—¿Dijiste algo, Peter?

Peter alzó la mirada, confundido.

—No, ¿por qué?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Sólo me pareció haber escuchado algo —había casi cerrado sus ojos nuevamente, cuando lo volvió a escuchar.

—_Sirius…_

Miró hacia su alrededor, confundido. Rápidamente escaneó el compartimiento en busca de algo sospechoso. Y de repente, algo tiró de su pierna.

—¡Peter, varita afuera, ahora! —dijo Sirius, sacando la suya desde el interior de su túnica. Apuntó hacia el aire, sintiéndose tonto, pero el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo alocado—. ¡Muéstrate!

Hubo silencio por un momento, y los ojos de Sirius se movieron hacia adelante y atrás, ignorando los lloriqueos de Peter. Entonces, el aire en frente de él irrumpió en risas y hubo un ligero reflejo antes de que la figura de James Potter surgiera de la nada, sosteniendo una capa de plata en sus brazos.

Sirius se relajó en su asiento.

—James…

James aún reía, inclinando y agarrándose el estómago.

—Deberían haber visto sus caras. Peter parecía que estaba a punto de orinarse.

Sirius puso su varita nuevamente en su bolsillo.

—No me sorprendería si lo hiciera —se quedó mirando con asombro el material plateado en las manos de James—. Una capa de invisibilidad. Esas cosas son imposibles de conseguir.

James se dejó caer al costado de Peter, sonriendo.

—Lo sé —dijo con aire de suficiencia—. Estaba limpiando el ático esta Navidad como castigo y encontré esta pequeña belleza. Es la capa vieja de papá. Creo que se ha olvidado de ella, así que… ehm… la tomé prestada. Eso sí, que nunca se entere… —cuidadosamente dobló la capa y la puso en el asiento de al lado—. ¿Remus aún no ha llegado?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Anoche fue luna llena. Creo que llegará un poco tarde.

James asintió y se deslizó de su asiento, poniéndose de rodillas en el piso.

—Bien. Encontré otra cosa en el ático que necesito mostrarte —rápidamente se quitó la mochila y rebuscó en su interior hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Era un libro exageradamente grande con restos de polvo todavía presentes en los bordes. Las páginas se habían vuelto de un color enfermizamente amarillo y daba la impresión de que un buen soplo podría convertirlo en polvo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿La historia de la familia Potter? —preguntó Sirius, mirando el libro con disgusto mientras se acercaba con Peter al suelo, donde James.

—Es un libro sobre Transformaciones… de Animagos, para ser exacto —contestó James, ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Sirius.

Sirius pasó un dedo por el dorso del libro.

—Espero que sea más detallado que los que están en la biblioteca.

James volvió a colocar el libro dentro de su mochila.

—Lo es… es el que usó mi padre para pasar el examen —miró dentro de los ojos grises de su amigo con duda—. Pero Sirius, aun no entiendo porqué no podemos decírselo a Remus. Quiero decir, es una gran idea, y Remus es realmente listo. Podría incluso ayudarnos con el hechizo.

Sirius frunció el ceño cuando Peter asintió con la cabeza al lado de James.

—¿Crees que Remus permitiría este tipo de comportamiento ilegal… incluso si fuera por su propio bien? Además, no estamos seguros siquiera de que nuestra teoría sea correcta —negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para sentarse nuevamente en su asiento—. No, es mejor si hacemos esto por nuestra cuenta.

—Pero, ¿qué haremos si algo sale mal? —preguntó Peter sumisamente.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana.

—Vamos a tomar las cosas como vengan. Ahora, cállate. Remus está aquí.

James sonrió y se puso de pie. Rápidamente agarró su capa de invisibilidad del asiento y se la puso encima antes de susurrar traviesamente:

—Síganme el juego, ¿sí?


	11. El amor es una razón

**Di****sclaimer:**No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Gracias Kristy por el beteo, soy feliz como lombriz :'3

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 11: El amor es una razón<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hogwarts, cuarto año…<em>**

—Gotas de limón —dijo John Lupin, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando las gárgolas cobraron vida—. Aún no sé porqué insististe venir aquí conmigo, Remus —dijo cuando su hijo empezó a subir la escalera de caracol—. No vas a conseguir que te cuente algo. En vez de venir, al menos podrías haber puesto esfuerzo en ayudar a tu madre con la cena de Navidad.

Remus hizo un puchero mientras se quitaba la nieve de su cabello.

—Vamos, papá. Dame una pista. ¿Por qué Dumbledore querría reunirse contigo en Navidad?

John suspiró, irritado. No comprendía porque su hijo estaba siendo tan jodidamente persistente sobre un asunto que no le concernía.

—Ya te lo dije antes, Remus. No. Lo. Sé. Dumbledore no me dio muchos detalles, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no te los hubiera mencionado. Así que detente, ¿de acuerdo?

Obviamente, ese fue el final de la conversación; por lo cual Remus no insistió más, temeroso de enfadar a su padre. No es como si especialmente se preocupara sobre la relación de su padre con Dumbledore, pero tenía una inquietante sensación de que la conversación que tendrían sería al respecto de un incidente en particular que lo involucraba a él y a la ropa interior de cierto Slytherin. _¡Maldito James y su pre-espíritu navideño!_

John estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien pasó bruscamente por su lado. Remus no estaba seguro de que lo poseyó en ese instante, pero su cabeza parecía haber girado sobre sí misma para seguir la parte posterior de aquella figura que ahora se retiraba por las escaleras. No estaba realmente seguro de porqué se quedó mirándole, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si aquello era algo bueno o malo. Todo lo que sabía, era que cuando ese hombre pasó por su lado, sintió una extraña especie de conexión.

Estaba tan hipnotizado que no se dio cuenta de que su padre había desaparecido dentro de la oficina de Dumbledore, soltando la puerta un chasquido cuando se cerró detrás de él.

La figura encapuchada se detuvo abruptamente, como si hubiera sentido su penetrante mirada. Remus tragó saliva cuando el hombre se dio media vuelta, revelando un rostro tan pálido que contrastaba horriblemente con su túnica y cabello negro. A pesar de que el cabello cayera sobre su rostro, aún se podían distinguir sus esculpidos rasgos y una parte racional del cerebro de Remus le dijo que este hombre se _suponía_ que era apuesto. Sin embargo, no lo era… su rostro parecía quemado y extrañamente distorsionado, y cuando el hombre se agachó a la altura de sus ojos, Remus notó con horror que la parte blanca de sus ojos era de color rojo sangre.

El hombre le sonrió, y aunque su sonrisa parecía sincera y encantadora, carecía de cualquier tipo de calidez.

—Remus —susurró, levantando su mano y trazando delicadamente la mandíbula de Remus con sólo un dedo huesudo—. Remus Lupin.

Remus miró sus ojos oscuros, paralizado, confundido y asustado; todo al mismo tiempo. Trató de preguntarle al hombre como es que sabía de él, pero encontró que su voz había muerto en su garganta.

El hombre se enderezó y como si respondiera la pregunta en la mente de Remus, se presentó.

—Soy Voldemort.

Los ojos de Remus se agrandaron. Sabía de Voldemort, por supuesto. ¿Quién no? El profesor Slughorn a menudo hablaba muy bien de él, el Ministerio lo quería, pero él trabaja para sí mismo. Se suponía que era un genio, un científico que experimentaba con todo tipo de magia, independientemente si era oscura o de otra forma. Habían unos cuantos rumores y rechazos sobre sus métodos, pero era una pequeña minoría y más que a menudo, era ignorada. Muchos clamaban que estaba destinado a ser un mago más grandioso que Dumbledore, pero Remus lo dudaba. Nadie sería más grandioso que Albus Dumbledore.

—Eres un estudiante aquí —dijo Voldemort en una voz suave y sedosa.

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, así que Remus no se molestó en contestar. De todos modos, no es como si hubiera podido hacerlo. Se sentía extrañamente expuesto cuando Voldemort lo miraba fijamente. Como si una parte vergonzosa de su vida estuviera siendo expuesta ante este misterioso hombre, y todo lo que Remus podía hacer era observar cómo era examinado, analizado y desmenuzado.

—Que tal poder —dijo Voldemort lentamente, inclinándose más cerca y arrastrando su mano por el cuello de Remus, rozando el código de registro escondido detrás del cuello de su camisa. Sonrió cuando el muchacho se estremeció bajo su tacto—. Pero estás corrompido, Remus… —su mano fue más hacia abajo, deteniéndose en el medio de su pecho—. Por esto…

Remus sintió una garras frías estrechar fuertemente su corazón, y abruptamente dio un paso hacia atrás; abrumado y agarrándose el pecho. Su corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo furioso, lo suficiente furioso para lograr que sus costillas le dolieran. Parecía que sus pulmones colapsarían en cualquier momento e hizo un esfuerzo por respirar profundamente. Su mente ya estaba nublándose por la falta de oxígeno.

Voldemort rió entre dientes y dejó que su mano cayera.

—No tengas miedo del poder que tienes dentro tuyo, Remus. Acéptalo, manipúlalo, y mira como el mundo se inclina ante ti —atrapó los ojos de Remus y le sostuvo la mirada—. Hay tantas cosas que podría enseñarte, tantas cosas que podrías aprender, pero al parecer… —dijo solemnemente, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las puertas de la oficina de Dumbledore—… no soy bienvenido aquí.

Hubo una ráfaga de viento, el roce de una capa y antes de que Remus pudiera registrar lo que Voldemort había dicho, desapareció; como si nunca hubiera estado allí en absoluto, como si todo hubiera sido un pesadilla… una horrible pesadilla.

Remus sintió sus rodillas debilitarse y se dejó caer al suelo, inclinando su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. Este hombre… _Voldemort… _sabía de Remus… sabía su nombre… su… condición… _pero ¿cómo?… _y todas las cosas que había dicho… Remus se encontró temblando y sudando al recordar la voz sedosa de Voldemort y sus toques sutiles. Su código de registro había palpitado ligeramente donde lo había tocado y aunque _él_ ya se había ido, Remus aún podía sentir la presencia de sus dedos recorrerle la piel. Tragó saliva pesadamente. No era miedo lo que había sentido en ese entonces. No, era más algo como un sentimiento de completa impotencia… se sentía débil e insignificante… y frío, _tanto frío…_

Pudo escuchar la voz de su padre a través de la puerta pero sonaba muy lejana, y no pudo obligarse a escucharla o preocuparse por lo que decía.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando, Dumbledore?

—Al ritmo que el Ministerio está yendo, no puedo evitar tomar precauciones, John. Sin embargo, entiendo si te opones a…

—No seas ridículo, Dumbledore —la manija se movió—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Las puertas se abrieron.

—Entonces bienvenido a la Orden, John Lupin.

Ambos, John y Dumbledore detuvieron sus pasos cuando sus ojos cayeron en la pequeña figura flácida apoyada contra la pared.

—¿Remus?

Remus pareció finalmente haberlos notado y se puso de pie rápidamente, sus ojos aún un poco desenfocados.

—¡Oh, hola, papá! —trató de sonar alegre, pero su voz se quebró horriblemente al final.

John frunció el ceño y acercó una mano a la frente de su hijo. Estaba tan fría como la nieve afuera; sin embargo, su mano se humedeció con sudor. El rostro de Remus estaba pálido como la muerte y temblores ocasionales recorrían su cuerpo. No eran perceptibles para el ojo inexperto, pero John Lupin había pasado por suficientes lunas llenas para ser capaz de reconocer incluso los más pequeños cambios.

—¿Qué sucede? Estabas bien cuando te dejé.

Remus no escuchó la pregunta de su padre. Ya había cerrado sus ojos cuando sintió los grandes dedos callosos correr a través de su cabello empapado en sudor. Había una calidez confortable propagándose por cada fibra de su cuerpo mediante aquellos gestos de preocupación, que surgían a través del valor, fuerza y compasión de su padre.

John Lupin miró a Dumbledore con curiosidad cuando su hijo se inclinó más cerca de él. Remus nunca era alguien que demostraba su afecto públicamente. En casa, era como un cachorro, pero usualmente se alejaba de cualquier cosa similar afuera porque al parecer era vergonzoso ser mimado por sus padres a los catorce años.

Dumbledore simplemente sonrió con un brillo extraño en sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Es extraño, ¿no lo crees, John? —dijo, acariciándose la barba—. Como a pesar de todos nuestros avances, el amor sigue siendo la magia más poderosa de todas.

XxxxX

—Me gustaría que dejaras de mirarme, Sirius. Realmente es bastante inquietante —dijo Remus en voz baja desde el borde la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos.

Sirius ni se molestó en preguntar como Remus sabía que era él sin darse la vuelta. Siempre era la misma respuesta, y siempre lo dejaba confundido cada vez que la escuchaba. En cambio, caminó hacia la cornisa y se sentó a su lado, inclinándose ligeramente contra el marco.

—Te fue bien en la práctica hoy —dijo Remus, bajando su libro. Miró a Sirius y sonrió—. Estuve viéndolos. James aún sigue luciéndose ante Peter.

—Uhm —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius evasivamente, dirigiendo una mirada hacia la figura de James Potter en el campo. Estaba realmente más interesado en la cicatriz en el cuello de Remus. En realidad nunca la había visto antes, ya que su amigo por lo general prefería cubrirla con su ropa o cabello. Pero al parecer Remus había decidido poner sus defensas abajo el día de hoy, escogiendo dejar su camisa apenas cubriendo sus hombros con los botones abiertos. El viento ocasionalmente soplaba a un lado el castaño cabello de su cuello, dejando al descubierto la ligera cicatriz de color rojo que recorría su hombro.

—Aún tienes la cicatriz del hombre lobo —dijo Sirius, finalmente cediendo y recorriendo la marca con sus dedos.

Remus levantó la mano hacia su cuello, rozando con su mano la de Sirius.

—Sí… sí, la tengo. Espera —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su amigo—. ¿Cómo sab…?

—Tengo mis fuentes —lo interrumpió Sirius. Su mano aún no había dejado la cicatriz y, en cambio, se dirigió más hacia arriba hacia la base del cuello de Remus, donde estaba seguro de haber visto algo más. Algo que se parecía mucho a un moretón.

Remus cerró sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

—Sirius, por favor, no —susurró.

Sirius lo ignoró, haciendo a un lado el suave cabello de Remus de su cuello al hombro.

—Sirius —suplicó Remus, casi desesperado, sus puños ahora cerrados con fuerza. Ya era realmente incomodo que personas tocaran su código de registro, pero entonces memorias de su encuentro con Voldemort regresaron a él. La forma en el que el frío lo había invadido cuando Voldemort tocó la base de su cuello, el miedo, la vulnerabilidad.

_Remus… Remus Lupin…_

—Shh… —allí estaba, la descoloración que había visto, pero no era un moretón ordinario. No, tenía una especie de patrón… números y letras. Sirius los recorrió lentamente con un dedo, memorizándolos con cada caricia. **RJL – 200488 – 18.**

_No tengas miedo del poder que tienes dentro tuyo, Remus. Acéptalo, manipúlalo…_

Sirius soltó un grito cuando Remus abruptamente lo agarró por las muñecas y con fuerza lo empujó fuera de la cornisa, de tal forma que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba fuera… colgando en medio del aire con sólo el agarre firme de Remus evitando que cayera. Sirius se quedó inmóvil por el miedo a caer. El viento azotaba su cabello salvajemente debajo de él, y trató de no ver de reojo hacia abajo. En cambio, se centró en ver el salvaje brillo que había en los ojos de Remus.

Remus se inclinó hacia abajo, más cerca del rostro de Sirius, apretando su agarre en sus muñecas y empujándolo más hacia abajo.

—Te lo dije. No. Lo. Toques —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

De pronto, Sirius se echó a reír. No sabía porqué. La situación no era remotamente divertida. Quizás por la ironía de que siempre pensó que Remus era el tipo remilgado y no violento. Quizás porque le gustaba que Remus fuera de esta manera… peligroso y al descubierto, con su vida a su merced. Era emocionante y excitante, y sólo una misteriosa sombra más de lo que esperaba ser descubierto de Remus Lupin.

El brillo en los ojos de Remus desapareció y frunció el ceño ante su comportamiento inesperado. Sirius aprovechó la confusión momentánea de Remus y enganchó su pie derecho en el muslo de Remus para enderezarse.

Miró profundamente dentro de los asombrados ojos color ámbar, sus manos lenta y discretamente dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la base de su cuello.

—¿Qué es?

Remus no se movió esta vez, pero aquella mirada había vuelto, y Sirius pudo ver que estaba luchando por contenerse.

—No es tu puto asunto —dijo rudamente.

Sirius acarició con gentileza la parte posterior del cuello de Remus. Tendría que haber estado molesto. Molesto con Remus por casi matarlo. Molesto por negarle la verdad, por ocultarle cosas cuando sabía que Sirius se _preocupaba_ por él. Tendría que haber estado molesto por lograr que se preocupara por él… pero no lo estaba. De hecho, se encontró estando más encariñado con el hombre lobo. En realidad ya sabía lo que esos números significaban, lo sabía desde que tenía seis años.

—Esos hijos de puta —susurró, alzando la otra mano hacia el cabello de Remus, retirándolo de sus ojos.

Remus se estremeció bajo la suave caricia. Su ira estaba disipándose, pero su desprecio no. No odiaba a Sirius… odiaba a todos, incluyéndose a él mismo. Las palabras de Voldemort ya habían sido olvidadas, su mente eligiendo repetir, en cambio, cada palabra hiriente que había escuchado.

_Hombre lobo, bestia, mestizo…_

—Dejalo estar, Sirius —dijo lentamente, desviando la mirada.

Sirius lo ignoró, apoyando su frente contra la de él. La mano en su cabello derivó más abajo hacia la parte baja de la espalda de Remus, debajo de su camisa, atrayéndolo más cerca.

—Esos hijos de puta —repitió Sirius, esta vez con mayor vigor.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién se inclinó primero, y honestamente, a ninguno le importaba porque… _porque _estaban besándose el uno al otro, y _Oh Dios… _Sirius nunca había sentido algo como eso, y _mierda… _¿Dónde había aprendido Remus a besar así?

Remus succionó el labio inferior de Sirius, tirándolo dentro de su boca, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, instándole a que le besara con el mismo fervor. Sintió una lengua, caliente, ruda y mojada frotarse suavemente contra la suya cuando abrió su boca. Pero luego, desapareció, y con desesperación la buscó con la suya, sus manos, al mismo tiempo, trabajando para alcanzar tocar la piel debajo de la camisa de Sirius.

Era calor. Calor que nunca había experimentado antes, y una presión agobiante empujándoles el uno hacia el otro, acercando sus cuerpos más y más cerca, juntos. Ambos estaban ahogándose el uno en el otro, sofocándose y completamente fuera de control.

Y entonces, se oyó el ruido de paso resonando en la escalera y fueron haciéndose cada vez más fuertes; y Remus y Sirius inmediatamente saltaron hacia atrás. Estaban jadeando y respirando entrecortadamente, queriendo inclinarse el uno sobre el otro, pero absteniéndose porque en ese mismo momento, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew entraron a la habitación.

—¡Hola, chicos! —dijo James alegremente, frunciendo el ceño al ver a sus despeinados amigos—. ¿Están bien?

Sirius pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Sí, Remus me retó a una pelea. Aunque no estoy seguro de quien ganó —trató de encontrar la mirada de Remus, pero su amigo estaba con la mirada fijada en la puerta.

—Bueno, voy saliendo —dijo Remus con voz temblorosa, abotonándose la camisa—. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo que completar.

Y Remus estaba afuera antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

XxxxX

Aquella noche, Sirius no pudo dormir. Seguía repitiendo el beso una y otra vez en su cabeza, tratando de averiguar como es que habían terminado de estar hablando a casi matar uno al otro y luego a estar besuqueándose sin sentido.

_Merlín, ese beso._ No había sido como los que Sirius había experimentado antes, ni con Tyra o Melissa, o cualquiera de las otras chicas con las que había salido. Estaba más allá de su comprensión, más allá de poder ser clasificado, era como: sexo sin límites mundanos donde cada nervio de tu cuerpo estaba vivo en sensación y cada aliento que tomabas era corto, rápido e innecesario porque realmente, ¿a quién le importaba el oxígeno cuando se tenía encima un par de suaves labios, y había una calidez propagándose sobre ti, a tu alrededor, en tu interior?

Sirius se estremeció. Nunca había pensado en Remus de esa manera. Claro, se preocupaba por él, y siempre supo que su relación era especial y diferente a la que él y James compartían. Sin embargo, esto… _esto_ era un área completamente diferente.

¿Esto lo hacía gay? Los labios de Sirius se fruncieron ante la palabra. No sonaba muy respetable, no importaba como la pusieras. Siempre terminaba como broma o como un insulto desagradable. No, no era gay. Su familia nunca aceptaría eso. _Él _nunca aceptaría eso. Aunque, lo que sí podía aceptar, era que quería besar a Remus nuevamente. Quería darle a lo que sea que fuera lo que había entre ellos una oportunidad. Y Remus le había devuelto el beso, ¿no es así? Seguramente él podría explicar las cosas mejor o incluso estar de acuerdo con Sirius hasta que las cosas se aclararan entre ellos.

Sirius había tomado una decisión. Hablaría con Remus en ese instante y ordenarían las cosas de una vez por todas. Así que, sacó sus piernas fuera de la cama y caminó hacia la de Remus. No estuvo ni un poquito sorprendido cuando encontró a su amigo tumbado de espaldas, mirando sin pestañear los doseles arriba de él.

—Sirius —dijo, sentándose para hacerle un espacio.

Sirius se sentó al filo de la cama, mirando fijamente el rostro de Remus. ¿Era sólo o él o los labios de Remus aún se veían hinchados? Respiró profundamente y fue al grano.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió hoy día, Remus. Quiero saber que era y si podríamos…

—Olvídalo —interrumpió Remus.

La cabeza de Sirius se sacudió como si hubiera sido abofeteada.

Remus cerró sus ojos.

—Siento que haya sucedido, y desearía poder culpárselo al lobo, pero la acción en sí fue totalmente mi culpa. He estado teniendo un tiempo difícil últimamente; y cuando tocaste el código de registro en mi cuello, las cosas no tardaron en aparecer, y perdí el control. Siento mucho haberte ocasionado alguna incomodidad —las palabras salieron todas de un porrazo, temblorosas e inseguras, como si estuvieran siendo forzadas y preferirían ser otras.

Sirius parpadeó, tratando de pasar la sensación de hundimiento en su estómago como hambre. Por supuesto que no estaba decepcionado. Eso sería ridículo. Solamente estaba un poco sorprendido por la respuesta repentina de Remus.

—No, est…

—Olvídalo, Sirius —dijo Remus con más firmeza; pero esta vez, su voz se quebró—. Cuanto más lo pienses, nuestra amistad se volverá más incómoda. Sólo… volvamos a como estábamos antes, ¿está bien?

Sirius asintió sin decir nada. Al parecer no tenía palabra en esto. Además, Remus tenía razón, por supuesto que sí, siempre la tenía. No significó nada; sólo fue una manera de dejar salir toda su frustración e ira, y ambos, Remus y él tenían métodos poco convencionales. Así que, en realidad los besos no debieron ser sorpresa alguna. Fue solamente un impulso, instinto carnal, o como sea que le llamen. No era como si fuera amor o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?


	12. Me estoy volviendo un poquito loco

**Di****sclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Gracias a Kristy, por el mágico beteo, besos chocolatosos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 12: Me estoy volviendo un poquito loco<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la cabaña de los Lupin…<em>**

_El cuerpo delgado de Sirius estaba presionado contra el suyo, el agua golpeando contra ellos. Las baldosas estaban frías bajo sus manos, y Remus respiró profundamente cuando sintió un aliento caliente contra la piel de su cuello. Su mano se hizo un puño con fuerza, sus uñas se clavaron dolorosamente en sus palmas mientras que las embestidas se volvían más profundas; y los gemidos de Sirius se volvían más atrevidos, fuertes, haciendo eco en los azulejos del baño, enviando escalofríos a la espina dorsal de Remus._

_Un cálido aliento en sus orejas._

_—Remus…_

_Remus se despertó sobresaltado, sus piernas atrapadas en un enredo de sábanas y su corazón latiendo a un ritmo furioso. Estaba empapado en una pesada capa de sudor, y cuando la luz del sol llegó a su cara a través de la rendija de las cortinas, se dio cuenta de que estaba dolorosamente duro debajo de sus pantalones de pijama._

_Remus cerró sus ojos y pasó una mano temblorosa por su rostro. Estos sueños parecían estar volviéndose más claros y atrevidos con cada día que pasaba, y al parecer no era capaz de hacer nada para detenerlos. Desde que se besaron en Hogwarts, Remus se despertaba casi todas las mañanas casi temblando por la intensidad de cada sueño. Parte de él no quería detenerlos, pero esto no se trataba de sus deseos. Esto se trataba de serle leal a Sirius y a él mismo._

_Se puso de pie con dolor y caminó hacia el baño, ignorando su necesidad de lavarse los dientes primero y entrando directamente a la ducha. Si creyó que esto iba a ser un consuelo, tristemente estaba equivocado. El sueño se hizo más fuerte que nunca y casi pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sirius retorciéndose frente a él_.

Remus cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza contra las frías baldosas.

—Oh Dios. No. No. No.

"_Remus…"_

Remus abrió el grifo de agua fría. ¿Qué le pasaba? Hace unos meses Sirius era como un hermano para él, y de repente, estaban besándose; dejando a Remus con un impulso loco de querer hacerlo de nuevo.

_Cabello negro pegándose en los agudos contornos de su rostro…_

—Alguien, por favor, máteme —susurró Remus a nadie.

_Una lengua caliente y mojada recorriendo la base de su cuello…_

Se estremeció y salió de la ducha, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Caminó hacia el fregadero. El armario estaba abierto como siempre, y cogió su cepillo y pasta dental antes de cometer el error de cerrar la puerta del armario. Su reflejo lo estaba mirando con más desdén que el usual, mofándose y burlándose.

—No eres gay —le dijo a la imagen del espejo con firmeza antes de abrir la puerta del armario de nuevo—. Sirius es un amigo… ¿y tú? Tú eres un hombre lobo —respiró profundamente, obligándose a mantenerse calmado. Realmente no sabía a quién trataba de convencer—. Y hay complicaciones —continuó suavemente Remus—. Incluso si estuvieras atraído hacia él, lo cual no es así… no podrías estar con él. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Asintió y empezó a cepillarse, pensando que las cosas mejorarían ahora que había ordenado sus pensamientos. Incluso consiguió limpiarse los dientes y abrir el grifo para enjuagarse de la pasta cuando de pronto, una corriente de agua caliente salió disparada hacia sus manos.

—¡Argh! —su agarre se aflojó rápidamente y su cepillo cayó, justo en el retrete—. ¡Ah, mierda!

Este obviamente no iba a ser el día de Remus.

No se tomó la molestia de recoger su cepillo y decidió simplemente vestirse. Su estómago gruñía sin descanso mientras bajaba las escaleras con la cabeza aún en la mitad de su camiseta. Todo lo que necesitaba era un tazón de cereales, con Sirius o no, las cosas mejorarían. Casi había llegado a la cocina cuando la el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Remus, bebé, ¿puedes atender la puerta? —la voz de su madre resonó desde la cocina.

Remus inclinó su cabeza contra la puerta y gruñó, o quizás ese fue su estómago.

El timbre sonó nuevamente.

—¡Remus!

—Ya voy, ya voy —murmuró a nadie en particular, mientras arrastraba sus pies hacia la puerta—. Maldición, ¿quién viene de visita a esta hora de todos modos? —abrió la puerta para ver a la persona menos esperada en el mundo: Alastor Moody, quien estaba fallando miserablemente en sostener a un muy descontento John Lupin; mientras trataba de mantener su grisáceo cabello errante fuera de su rostro.

—No te quedes ahí, muchacho —gruñó, pasando su peso a la otra pierna—. Ayúdame. Tu padre no es ninguna margarita.

Remus cerró su boca entreabierta e inmediatamente alcanzó el brazo libre de su padre, permitiéndole descansar en su hombro para apoyarse. Agradeció su fuerza de hombre lobo cuando sintió el peso de su padre encima suyo. Moody tenía razón. John Lupin debía pesar unas cuantas piedras.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Remus, tratando de caminar a la par con Moody para que no se tropezaran.

—No pasó nada —espetó John—. No dejo de decirle a Moody que estoy bien, pero…

—Recibió un disparo desagradable en su pierna durante la patrulla —interrumpió Moody—. Lo hubiera curado yo mismo, pero probablemente hubiera acabado con un pato transfigurado en vez de pierna, si entiendes lo que digo —gruñó mientras se ajustaba los hombros—. No puedo dar dos pasos para salvarle la vida, y no pude confiarle su varita en ese estado. Así que lo traje a casa.

—Estoy bien —dijo John con los dientes apretados—. Suéltame, Remus.

Remus lo ignoró y lo ayudó a en el sofá más cercano, levantando su pie.

—¡Mamá, trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios, por favor!

John se incorporó en el sofá, haciendo una mueca de dolor por su pierna.

—No seas ridículo, Remus, sólo cúrala con tu varita.

Remus lo empujó hacia abajo.

—No se me está permitido usar magia fuera de la escuela, papá. ¡Mamá!

Delilah Lupin irrumpió por la puerta de la cocina, enfadada.

—¿Qué sucede, Rem…¡Oh! —sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Moody—. Hola, Alastor, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Moody soltó una risita.

—He traído a tu esposo de vuelta —dijo señalando a la desplomada figura en el sofá.

John Lupin rodó sus ojos.

—¡¿Puede alguien traer el botiquín antes de que decida cortarme la pierna?!

—No hay necesidad de gritar, John —resopló Del. Abrió la puerta de la cocina de un empujón, deteniéndose para mirar a Moody—. ¿Té, Alastor?

—Si no es mucha molestia.

—¡Dolor! —gruñó John, mirando fijamente a su esposa hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Moody sonrió, su rostro distorsionándose horriblemente.

—Estás perdiendo tu tacto por la vejez, Lupin.

John se incorporó nuevamente, espantando las manos de Remus que habían empezado a enrollar su pantalón.

—Me superaban en número, y lo sabes. Cinco contra uno y ese me disparó cuando estaba de espaldas. Maldito…

—Cuida tu lenguaje alrededor de Remus, John —dijo Del, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja llena de té, galletas y el botiquín de primeros auxilios. No se dio cuenta de que los tres rodaron los ojos por razones distintas ni de la mirada hambrienta que su hijo le estaba dando a la comida. Le pasó el té a Moody y tomó asiento en el sofá.

—Ese es un corte muy feo, John. ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

—Mortífagos —murmuró Moody, oliendo su té y dándole un sorbo—, causando estragos en las tabernas muggles… creen que pueden salirse con la suya fácilmente.

—Lo hubieran hecho —dijo John, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Del limpió la herida con un antiséptico—, si no fuera por Dumbledore. Predijo desde un principio que algo como esto sucedería, pero el Ministerio nunca se toma la molestia de escuchar. ¿Los viste hoy día? Estuvieron tratando de cubrir todas las pruebas como si nada hubiera sucedido. Las personas tienen derecho a saber qué es lo que está pasando. Al menos deberían tener la oportunidad de poder defenderse.

Moody gruñó.

—Conociéndolos, no van a tomar precauciones hasta que esos mortífagos nos tengan colgados de los tobillos. Solamente son muggles ahora, pero pronto serán los nacidos de muggles, y luego los mestizos…

Remus desvió la mirada de las galletas, dirigiéndola hacia su padre en su lugar. Sabía que a John Lupin le preocupaba la misma cosa que a él. ¿Los mortífagos vendrían aquí? ¿Atacarían la cabaña de los Lupin? Remus no quería pensar que sucedería si decidían atacar a su madre.

—¿Quiénes son estas personas, papá? —preguntó en cambio.

John frunció el ceño con desdén.

—Se hacen llamar "mortífagos", supuestamente van a purificar el mundo mágico. Son subordinados de Voldemort; siempre supe que ese hombre no era bueno, genio o no.

Remus sintió un repentino escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal al escuchar el nombre "Voldemort".

_Remus, Remus Lupin…_

—Estas personas… ¿son sangre pura, entonces? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Moody le dio un mordisco a una galleta.

—¿Qué más podrían ser? Son eso o están en negación. De todo lo que hablan es sobre la supremacía de los sangre pura, y corren por ahí usando capuchas y máscaras. No tienen siquiera suficiente orgullo de revelar sus rostros cuando pelean.

_No tengas miedo del poder que tienes dentro tuyo, Remus. Acéptalo, manipúlalo, y mira como el mundo se inclina ante ti…_

La conversación continuó, pero para Remus sus palabras eran distantes como una especie de sonido que se desvanecía, y lo único que podía escuchar era el frenético latido de su corazón. Remus se dio cuenta en ese momento lo que Voldemort quería y no tenía nada que ver con la pureza del mundo mágico. Los mortífagos; sólo eran una herramienta, un medio para llegar a su meta. Todo lo que Voldemort quería era causar temor, tener control total y poder infinito. Y lo peor era que, era muy capaz de poder lograrlo.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Moody, finalmente levantándose del sofá y sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos—. Gracias por el té, Delilah —rió cuando el estómago de Remus soltó un gran rugido, causando que el chico se sonrojara—. Y alimenta a este muchacho tuyo, ¿sí? Dios sabe que lo necesita.

**XxxxX**

Era finalmente oficial. A finales de Junio, Sirius Black llegó a la conclusión de que se había vuelto loco. Completamente fuera de sus cabales, demente. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo empezó su demencia pero en Grimmauld Place, solo y agitado, parecía estar poniéndose peor y peor. Lo volvió absolutamente y completamente inútil.

Como ahora mismo, sus padres estaban debatiendo sobre lo que parecía ser un tema muy impetuoso, a juzgar por sus expresiones y la de Regulus. Sin embargo, no podía obligarse a escucharles o incluso importarle un carajo lo que estaban diciendo. Esto era bastante inusual, ya que Sirius usualmente mantenía sus orejas abiertas (con esperanzas de escuchar algo sobre Andromeda o el tío Alphard) durante estas discusiones, las cuales más que a menudo concluían con él volviéndose un participante activo en los partidos de gritos de su madre. Después de todo, él era quien los provocaba.

Pero hoy día, estaba sentando con un almuerzo perfecto en frente de él y lo único que podía hacer era jugar con él. Inconscientemente veía la boca de su madre moverse, pero ningún sonido parecía salir de allí. La comida en su boca, sin embargo, era una historia completamente diferente. Y pensar que Sirius aún recibía un golpe en los nudillos cada vez que mencionaba algo así. Desvió la mirada hacia su padre, quien parecía estar asintiendo un montón con la cabeza, pero aparte de eso se mostraba desinteresado. Sirius calculó que la conversación aún trataba sobre esa ridícula pandilla a la que Lucius se había unido. No podía recordar el nombre, sólo sabía que involucraba caminar por diversos lugares vestido en horrendos disfraces de Halloween de mal gusto.

Pero estos no eran los únicos síntomas que Sirius estaba sufriendo. No, estos eran leves comparados con… como sea que se llamase. Esta cosa no tenía remedio, estaba más allá de la locura, perseguía a Sirius a cada lugar que iba… al baño, a su habitación, a la biblioteca. No podía escapar… lo estaba atormentando. Fue por ello que Sirius estuvo solamente medianamente sorprendido cuando se encontró cara a cara con Remus Lupin, un metro más pequeño que la última vez que lo vio, llevando una vestimenta que llevaba el escudo de la familia Black grabado en él. _No, no de nuevo._

—¿Le gustaría al joven maestro algo más? —preguntó Remus en una voz molestamente chillona que sonaba extrañamente familiar.

Sirius se quedó mirándole.

—¿Q-qué?

Remus parecía estar esforzándose en no rodar sus ojos.

—¿El maestro ha terminado de comer? ¿O desea una segunda porción?

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces y el rostro de Remus instantáneamente se disolvió y fue reemplazado por el feo de Kreacher. Retrocedió un poco y miró su plato. Para su horror, vio que había ordenado sus verduras con el nombre de Remus. Rápidamente lo restregó con su tenedor y le entregó el plato al impaciente elfo doméstico.

Sirius suspiró pesadamente. Esto parecía estar sucediendo mucho últimamente. A donde mirase, veía a Remus. Ayer mismo, se encontró mirando el espejo de su baño, sólo para encontrarse con Remus a su lado, sonriéndole con serenidad. Pero cuando Sirius se dio media vuelta, no había nada más que aire. Más tarde, cuando trató de hacer caer a Regulus por las escaleras, había visto el rostro de Remus en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermano y se detuvo. Sin necesidad de mencionarlo, había estado bastante perturbado por esto.

Estos sentimientos, cualesquiera que fueran, parecían estar conectados directamente con Remus. La mejor solución parecía ser la negación. _Olvida que tienes un amigo llamado Remus. No conoces a nadie que se llame Remus Lupin. No existe un chico dulce y travieso en Hogwarts que se llame Remus Lupin. _Sirius suspiró nuevamente. Era inútil. No podía simplemente _dejar_ de pensar en su amigo, a pesar firme resolución de no hacerlo. Bueno, al menos no estaba pensando sobre el beso, y en como los labios de Remus se habían sentido tan suaves, y su piel estaba tan cálida y…

Sirius resistió el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

Estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos de auto-lesión que apenas había notado a su madre volviéndose a hablarle. Regulus le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas y Sirius se sobresaltó. Miró a su madre, quien lo miraba con expectación.

—Lo siento, madre. No presté atención.

La Sra. Black rodó sus ojos antes la impotencia de su hijo.

—Sugerí que te unieras a Voldemort después de que te gradúes.

Si Sirius hubiera estado en su sano juicio, la hubiera ignorado casualmente. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente para él, estaba confundido y agitado; y absolutamente harto de este Voldemort y del pensamiento conservador de sus padres. Así que, su respuesta fue un grito disparado de forma automática que no pudo detener.

—¡NO!

Su madre lo miró, su rostro enrojeciendo ligeramente.

—Alguien ha tomado finalmente la iniciativa de purificar el mundo mágico, Sirius, y sería un honor ser parte de la causa de Voldemort. Unirte a los mortífagos no es una opción, es un deber.

—No necesitas preocuparte, madre —interrumpió Regulus con aire de suficiencia, mirando a Sirius por el rabillo de sus ojos—. Te aseguro que tengo toda la intención de unirme cuando termine Hogwarts. Ya he hablado con Severus Snape y el comparte los mismos sentimientos.

Sirius se puso de pie, la palma de sus manos golpeando la mesa.

—No harás nada de eso, Regulus.

Regulus se puso de pie.

—Yo…

Pero fue interrumpido por Orion Black, quien en silencio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su hijo mayor y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sirius, a la biblioteca, ahora —su tono severo no daba cabo a argumentos.

Sirius le dio una mirada desagradable a su madre, quien lo miró con ira apenas contenida. Si no fuera por su padre interviniendo estaba seguro de que estaría chillando como la bruja que era.

Sirius siguió a su padre hacia la biblioteca y casualmente se sentó en una de las sillas, mirando a su padre caminar inquieto sobre la costosa alfombra persa.

—No comprendo que estás tratando de demostrar, Sirius —dijo Orion Black, dirigiéndole la mirada—. Pero tiene que parar, ¿me entiendes?

Sirius abrió su boca para discutir, pero su padre alzó una mano para silenciarlo.

—Nunca has sido así. No sé dónde aprendes estas absurdas teorías, y tu madre y yo esperamos que esto solamente sea una fase…

Sirius se puso de pie.

—No lo es…

—Pero si esta rebelión constante no se detiene, entonces no tendré otra opción que cambiarte a Durmstrang. Eso o recibirás clases privadas en casa. Estoy seguro de que a Harad no le importará —los ojos de Orion Black se volvieron duros—. La decisión es tuya —dijo finalmente alejándose para sentarse en una silla cercana.

Había una batalla librándose dentro de la cabeza de Sirius, pero finalmente decidió ignorarla por el momento. Sirius sabía que tenía la razón, sabía que esta manía de los sangre pura estaba tan arraigada a sus padres como un sacerdote a la religión. No se atrevía a decir una palabra en contra de ellos. Hogwarts era su único santuario ahora mismo, y no estaba dispuesto a tirarlo todo por la borda. No cuando tenía a sus amigos y a las bromas, y a Remus. Solamente tendría que guardarse sus opiniones hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para alejarse de esta casa olvidada por Dios. Así que, a pesar de todas sus creencias, asintió.

Miró a su padre, quien se veía satisfecho por la respuesta de Sirius.

—Bien. Puedes retirarte.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Paciencia, Sirius, paciencia y.y


	13. Los amigos seguirán siendo amigos

********Di************sclaimer: ********No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>¡Gracias a Kristy por el beteo y a todos los que me motivan seguir traduciendo!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 13: Los amigos seguirán siendo amigos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plataforma<em>****_ 9 ¾, _****_quinto año_****_…_**

Remus cerró con rapidez la puerta del compartimiento y se bajó la capucha. Eso estuvo cerca. Y pensar que casi se había encontrado con Peter en el camino. Por suerte, Peter había estado demasiado ocupado con sus pasteles de caldero para darse cuenta. Remus se dio la vuelta, suspiró en alivio, y se encontró con toda la junta de prefectos mirándolo con curiosidad.

Se sonrojó y miró a la chica que era Premio Anual.

—Espero no haber llegado tarde.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estábamos a punto de empezar con las preguntas. Siéntate —hizo una seña hacia el único asiento libre en el compartimiento: justo al lado de la puerta y Lily Evans.

Remus tragó saliva y se sentó de mala gana, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en no moverse demasiado. No es que no le gustara Lily Evans, pero su amistad se había roto después de aquella fatídica noche del baile de Halloween. No se saludaban más en los pasillos o pasaban tiempo estudiando juntos, ni siquiera se veían a los ojos. Remus había tratado arreglar las cosas, realmente había tratado, pero Lily parecía determinada a ignorarle y se iba en el sentido contrario cada vez que le veía. Dolía cada vez que ella hacia eso.

Al final, Sirius convenció a Remus de que era mejor así, dado que, de todos modos, no podía acercarse demasiado a la gente. Remus había estado de acuerdo a regañadientes, pero eso no detuvo que la extrañase. No era que James, Peter y Sirius no fueran buena compañía. Lo eran, pero a veces, ansiaba tener una conversación que no involucrara conseguir poner la ropa interior de alguien en el Sauce Boxeador.

_El mundo es un lugar muy loco,_ pensó Remus. Allí estaba él... muy alto, muy pálido, muy delgado y ni siquiera remotamente guapo... y Lily Evans, una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela, quería salir con él. Y estaba James, por supuesto, quien había estado suspirando por ella desde sólo Dios sabe cuándo; y lo único que recibía por sus esfuerzos eran duras bofetadas en el rostro o una cadena de nunca acabar de abuso verbal. A veces, Remus se preguntaba si ella se negaba a salir con James porque odiaba a Remus y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, incluso sus amigos. Quiero decir, ¿por qué otra razón se negaría a salir con James Potter, el chico más popular de la escuela?

—Ehm... ¿Remus?

Hubo un golpecito en su hombro, y Remus se dio cuenta que se había quedado en la deriva en algún momento de la reunión. De hecho, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que dijeron. Se volvió a mirar a Lily, quien estaba mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo y mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Lily? —era la primera vez que se habían dicho algo desde el tercer año.

—La reunión ha terminado —dijo mirando a su regazo.

—Oh —respondió estúpidamente Remus, notando que un buen número de prefectos ya se habían retirado—. Supongo que deberíamos irnos, ¿no? —se puso de pie y caminó a abrir la puerta de compartimiento, no sin antes ponerse la capucha sobre su cabeza.

Lily parpadeó durante un rato, confundida de si debería estar mirando a Remus o al piso.

—Remus, ¿por qué te pones la capucha? —hizo una pausa un momento, frunciendo el ceño—. No, no me digas. Te estás ocultando de Potter y Black.

Remus sonrió, aliviado de que la tensión entre ellos estaba finalmente empezando a desaparecer.

—En realidad no deseo ser atacado por esos dos, al menos no el primer día de clases. En realidad, espero tener suerte y lograr finalizar el quinto año con vida.

Lily rió, negando con la cabeza con exasperación.

—Aún no comprendo porque te juntas con ellos, Remus. Son físicamente agotadores, psicológicamente deprimentes, e intelectualmente degradantes.

Remus le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—Tienen buenos corazones —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo. Por otro lado, para Remus, eso lo explicó todo.

Caminaron por el corredor en silencio después de aquello, los únicos sonidos era los gruñidos de Remus cuando luchaba con su insignia. ¡La maldita cosa se negaba a salir! ¿Cómo se suponía que volvería a su compartimiento con esa monstruosidad pegada en su pecho? ¿Y qué estaba pensando Dumbledore? No era que Remus no estuviera orgulloso. Una pequeña parte de él lo estaba, especialmente cuando vio los radiantes rostros de sus padres, pero realmente, ¿qué es lo que esperaba el director que hiciera? ¿Calmar a James y Sirius, y enseñarles a comportarse? Imposible.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Lily después de un rato. Se veía nerviosa y divertida al ver los intentos fallidos de Remus para sacarse la insignia.

—¿Uhm? —preguntó sin alzar la mirada.

—E-es- —parecía estar luchando con las palabras.

—No tienes porqué decirlo, Lily —dijo Remus, tirando de su túnica.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—No, tengo que hacerlo. Lo siento mucho, Remus —se apresuró en decir, antes de perder el valor—. Todo esto, ni siquiera fue culpa tuya, y yo...

Remus la miró a los ojos con tanta sinceridad que Lily se sintió, si fuera posible, más culpable.

—Está bien, Lily, de verdad —frunció el ceño, mirando a su insignia—. De alguna forma lo comprendo. Estabas simplemente enfadada... —Remus tiró de su insignia—. Y yo no estaba ayudando... —otro tirón—. Y quizás yo estaba en parte conduciéndote a ello... No lo sé.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Remus! —lo agarró de los hombros y le sacó la insignia en un movimiento rápido—. Es un milagro que te la hayas puesto solo.

Remus sonrió, metiendo la insignia en el bolsillo de sus jeans y bajándose la capucha.

—No lo hice. Mi madre me ayudó.

Lily negó con la cabeza, sonriendo para sí misma. Remus no había cambiado en nada, y Dios, como lo había extrañado. Era bueno hablar con él nuevamente, incluso si sólo era como amigos.

—Y bueno... ehm... ¿cómo está tu conejo?

Remus se detuvo, alzando una ceja.

—¿Mi qué?

—He escuchado que te da un montón de problemas. Todo un pequeño problema peludo o eso es lo que tus amigos siguen diciendo de todos modos.

La realización golpeó a Remus. _Voy a matar a James._

—Sí, no ha mejorado, pero no es tanto un problema en realidad.

_Debe pensar que soy un estúpido. De todos modos, ¿qué tipo de idiota tiene un conejo como mascota?_

Lily miró a Remus con admiración. _Es tan sensible, _pensó, antes de detenerse frente a la puerta de su compartimiento. Pudo escuchar las risitas de sus amigas a través del acero.

—Supongo que te veré en la escuela, entonces.

Remus pasó una mano por su cabello, en un intento por sacarlo de sus ojos.

—Sí. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda en pociones, si no es mucho pedir.

Lily sonrió.

—Por supuesto —se inclinó para posar un beso casto en la mejilla de Remus, antes de desaparecer dentro del compartimiento.

**XxxxX**

—Bueno, veo que su Alteza finalmente ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia —dijo Sirius mordazmente cuando Remus entró al habitual compartimiento.

James tiró la túnica de Peter a la cabeza de Sirius.

—Cálmate, amigo. Deja que yo me ocupe de esto —se volvió hacia Remus con las manos cruzadas en su pecho—. ¿Dónde has estado, jovencito? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? —se limpió una lágrima imaginaria de sus ojos, y miró fijamente a Sirius—. A tu padre casi le da un infarto.

Sirius aún seguía mirando a Remus con enojo, pero se unió al acto de todas formas.

—Espero que tengas una buena explicación para tu comportamiento, o te irás a la cama sin cenar.

Remus se quitó la túnica.

—Ehm... ¿Llegué tarde y no pude encontrar compartimiento?

—Siempre nos sentamos en este —alzó la voz Peter, antes de que alguno de sus amigos respondiera. James y Sirius asintieron de acuerdo.

Remus pasó una mano por su cabello y se dejó caer al lado de Sirius.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal si me detuve en el carrito de comidas a comprarles un poco de chocolate, pero tuve problemas al elegir?

James se tocó la barbilla.

—Uhm... mejor, pero necesita mejorar.

Remus frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en una mejor excusa.

—Ehm... ¿les compré a todos ustedes chocolates muggle con la esperanza de comprar mi manera de salir de esta mentira?

Sirius sonrió, dándole palmadas en el hombro a Remus.

—Ahora si estás hablando. Entrégalo.

Remus se agachó y revisó en su baúl los chocolates que había comprado antes de llegar a la estación. Habían sido una especie de regalo de parte de su abuela por haberse convertido en un prefecto, pero decidió que los compartiría de todas formas.

Una vez que la caja quedó vacía, Remus se relajó, automáticamente descansando su cabeza en el regazo de Sirius, contento con sólo escucharles hablar sobre sus vacaciones. Podía sentir la cálida mano de Sirius descansando en su pecho, y suspiró sonoramente. Después de un rato, cuando Remus abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba mirándole fijamente, ya no siendo más parte de la conversación.

Remus ladeó su cabeza a un lado, con curiosidad.

—Hola.

Los ojos de Sirius se suavizaron, e imitó el movimiento de Remus.

—Hey —su cabello cayó sobres sus ojos y frunció el ceño cuando Remus rió.

—Has crecido —dijo Remus, casualmente, extendiendo una mano para apartarle el suave y negro cabello. Era verdad; ahora Sirius era apenas unos cuantos centímetros más pequeño que Remus, y parecía haberse llenado más. Se había cortado el cabello nuevamente, y a diferencia del de Remus, se las había arreglado para mantenerlo ordenado, pero tenía una propiedad similar de caer constantemente en sus ojos. Era lindo, pensó Remus, aunque Sirius no estaría muy contento con la sentencia. _Lindo,_ simplemente no era lo suficientemente aristocrático o sexy.

Sirius cogió la mano de Remus justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarse y le besó la palma con suavidad.

—¿Cómo estuvieron las lunas llenas? —preguntó, sus labios rozando la muñeca de Remus con cada palabra que decía.

—Mm… podrían haber estado mejor —Remus entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sirius. Parecía que su cerebro se había tomado unas vacaciones desde el momento que se sentó al lado de Sirius, y se encontró reciprocando y disfrutando los sutiles toques de Sirius. Eran poco visibles para otra persona que no fuera él, pero con cada pequeño contacto, Remus sentía una corriente de calor recorrerle la espina dorsal—. Los he extrañado, chicos —añadió, antes de permitir que sus ojos se cerraran por fin.

Sirius rió y los dedos que habían estado jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camisa le hicieron cosquillas.

—¿Sí? Yo te extrañé a _ti._

—Cuando los dos terminen de besuquearse los cerebros, creo que he descubierto porque nuestro pequeño amigo aquí, llegó tarde.

Remus se sacudió ante el sonido de la voz de James. De repente, dándose cuenta la posición en la que estaba, saltó del regazo de su amigo y se movió hacia el extremo más alejado del asiento, a una buena distancia de Sirius. _¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. _Pero no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando sintió el fantasma de los labios de Sirius en su piel.

Sirius, por el otro lado, parecía más molesto que sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —gruñó, pasando una mano por su cabello con frustración. Miró el espacio vacío en su regazo y gruñó más fuerte. _Maldito seas, James. _Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba tan molesto. Simplemente sabía que tenía toda la intención de pulverizar a su amigo de cabello negro.

James se puso de pie, sonriendo.

—¿Qué sucede, Sirius? ¿Estás molesto porque interrumpí tu pequeño nido de amor?

Remus rompió en un ataque de tos.

Sirius parecía que estaba a punto de sacar a mordiscos la cabeza de su mejor amigo. Se molestó mucho más cuando vio a Peter reírse por el comentario de James.

—Ve al grano.

James rió y dio golpecitos en la espalda de Remus hasta que su tos desapareció.

—Bueno, nuestro pequeño Remus está ocultándonos algo. O al menos tratando… —su sonrisa se volvió mucho más amplia ante la mirada de sorpresa de Remus—. Pero ya deberías saberlo, Remy bebé —dijo James, meneando un dedo paternal—, que no se le puede esconder nada al viejo James —deslizó una mano dentro del bolsillo del jean de Remus.

Sirius inmediatamente saltó de su asiento.

—¡Quita tus manos, Potter! —espetó, cogiendo a James de los hombros y tirándolo al piso—. ¿Qué demonios estás tratando hacer? ¿Toquetearlo?

James sonrió desde el suelo con aire de suficiencia, ya apretando algo en su puño. Miró a Remus, sus ojos brillando con malicia.

Remus se levantó frenéticamente.

—¡James, no!

James sonrió e ignorando la petición de Remus, abrió los dedos, y reveló una pequeña insignia plateada de prefectos. Sirius se detuvo en medio forcejeo, la boca de Peter se cerró con fuerza, y Remus cayó pesadamente al piso, murmurando "_mierda, mierda, mierda" _en sus manos.

—Estás siendo un poco melodramático, ¿no crees? —preguntó James, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de sus manos. Enderezó su camisa e inspeccionó la insignia de prefectos—. Al parecer nuestro pequeño bebé finalmente se ha convertido en un adulto responsable, Sirius.

Sirius arrancó la insignia de las manos de su amigo y la inspeccionó con cautela. ¿Un prefecto? ¿Remus? Luego, hubo una pequeña pausa, y entonces:

—Imagina las posibilidades —suspiró Sirius, alzando lentamente la mirada. Su enojo ya olvidado y ahora sólo había un destello conspirador en sus ojos cuando sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una astuta sonrisa.

James rió entre dientes y pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de su amigo.

—Las bromas que podríamos hacer.

Sirius se encontró con los ojos de James.

—Las detenciones que podríamos evitar.

James chilló como una chica, tirando a Remus hacia arriba y pellizcando sus mejillas con emoción.

—¡Oh, Remy, estamos tan orgullosos de ti! Dale a Jamie-boy un fuerte abrazo, ¿sí?

Remus, en realidad, no quería darle un abrazo a "Jamie-boy"; James se invitó a sí mismo y lo apretó firmemente, lo suficientemente firmo como para romper sus costillas. A Remus no le importaba, hablando con honestidad (aparte del apodo de mierda). Estaba un poco aliviado, de hecho. Las reacciones de sus amigos eran mucho mejor que las que había imaginado. Oh, pero a quién estaba engañando; sus reacciones fueron estupendas. Un poco ilegales, pero a quién le importaba, ¿verdad?

—No he dicho que puedas volver a agarrarlo —espetó Sirius, tratando de sacar los brazos de James de encima de Remus. No comprendía porqué James insistía _tocarlo_ jodidamente tanto.

James miró burlonamente a su amigo y luego le guiñó el ojo a Remus.

—Aw… celoso, ¿verdad? Pero Sirius, yo lo quiero taaaanto —susurró James coquetamente, abrazando mucho más fuerte a Remus y dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

—¡Estás muerto, Potter!

Remus rió cuando ambos cayeron en una pelea de juego, pateando y gritando mientras que cada uno de ellos intentaba tomar la delantera. Habría dado cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa en el mundo por congelar este momento para siempre. Esto era vida, su vida, y era casi perfecta. Si solamente pudiera resolver estos sentimientos que tenía por Sirius…


	14. Sonrisa

********Di************sclaimer: ********No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>¡Gracias a Kristy por el beteo y a todos los que me motivan seguir traduciendo!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 14: Sonrisa<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hogwarts, <em>_quinto año..._**

Sirius deslizó la pesada mochila de sus hombros y se desplomó en su cama, agarrándose el pecho con fuerza. Se estaba muriendo, estaba seguro de ello. Ninguna otra cosa podría explicar el atormentador dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo en el centro de su pecho. Prácticamente estaba jadeando por respirar, y cada pequeño aliento que tomaba, se sentía como si una barra caliente de acero le atravesara el pecho. Su corazón latía salvajemente, golpeteando un doloroso tatuaje en su pecho. El resto de su cuerpo se sentía inexistente, cada célula de su cuerpo se concentrada en un sólo lugar.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Incluso fue a la enfermería para que lo revisaran, pero madame Pomfrey lo había corrido, diciéndole que estaba tan sano como un melocotón. Sin embargo, se sentía débil... y _Dios_... ¿por qué no se detenía? Sirius trató de aclarar su mente y pensar cuando empezó el dolor:

—_Buenos días, Remus __—__dijo James, ahogando un bostezo._

_Remus se veía profundamente inmerso en su tarea._

—_Hola, James __—__contestó, sin alzar la mirada._

—_¿Tarea? __—__preguntó James, mirando por encima de la mesa._

—_Sí. No tenía ganas de terminarla anoche._

_James se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Peter._

—_¿Te molesta si la copio cuando la acabes?_

_Sirius no era __demasiado__ una persona matutina, así que no se tomó la molestia de saludar a nadie cuando caminó al lado opuesto de James. Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, acababa de notar a Remus escribir furiosamente en un segundo rollo de pergamino y recordó que aún tenía que completar ese mismo trabajo; y la entrega era hoy. Ah, bueno, la copiaría al igual que James._

_Sirius apenas había llegado a su asiento cuando vio los hombros de Remus tensarse. Lo ignoró, pero tan pronto como se sentó, Remus se puso de pie._

—_Toma __—__dijo Remus, empujado su tarea hacia James__—__. Solamente no derrames nada en ella._

_Y con eso, se marchó sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Sirius._

Eso fue hace un mes, pero definitivamente había sido la primera vez que Sirius sintió aquello. En ese momento, sin embargo, había sido simplemente un fuerte punzón. Nada grave, y apenas había durado un par de segundos. Al pasar de los días, el dolor parecía empeorar, al mismo tiempo que la actitud de Remus hacia él.

Sirius no encontró lógica en la conclusión que había llegado. Era irracional y absolutamente ridícula, pero los hechos estaban contra él. Este dolor... parecía estar conectado a Remus, y cada vez que el muchacho de ojos color ámbar lo ignoraba, el dolor se volvía más fuerte y pronunciado. Además, parecía estar ocurriendo más a menudo últimamente, y no comprendía porqué. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Remus lo evitaba como a una plaga a dondequiera que fuera. Si Sirius se dirigía a la derecha, entonces Remus voltearía a la izquierda. Si Sirius lo tocaba, se echaría hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado. Si Sirius le hacia una pregunta, sus respuestas serían cortas y afiladas. Si Remus podía ayudarle, evitaría hablarle por completo, pero no dudaría en conversar libremente con James o Peter.

Y luego, estaba esta chica Evans. Estaba hablándole nuevamente a Remus, y ambos pasaban más tiempo juntos que nunca. Sirius odiaba eso. _La_ odiaba. No comprendía como Remus podía ser nuevamente amigo de ella, especialmente después de lo que le dijo. Eso es lo que ocasionó que Sirius irrumpiera en la habitación en este momento. La visión de los dos juntos era repugnante, y estaba celoso porque Remus le decía a ella cosas que ya nunca se molestaba en decirle a Sirius.

Sirius se quitó su túnica y se recostó en su cama. El dolor aún seguía ahí, pero con el tiempo se calmaría y sería el latido sordo de siempre. Hasta entonces, sólo tendría que apretar sus dientes y aguantar.

Sirius pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado. Tenía que haber algún tipo de cura para esta tontería. No le gustaba sentirse así de débil o dependiente de Remus. Remus, quien estaba disfrutando en ignorarlo por completo, mientras que Sirius se retorcía en agonía. Bueno, que se joda Remus. ¿Quién lo necesitaba de todas formas?

—¿Sirius? —la cabeza de James Potter se asomó por la puerta. Sonrió cuando vio a Sirius y se acercó hacia su cama—. Que bueno, estás aquí. Estaba pensando que... ¿estás bien, amigo? —preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño al ver a su amigo acostado en las sábanas, aferrándose a su camisa.

—Estoy bien —contestó Sirius con los dientes apretados—. ¿Qué quieres, James?

James puso una mano en preocupación sobre el hombro de Sirius.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sirius se sentó, sacando con un golpe repentino la mano de James.

—Sí, sí, no hay necesidad de que hagas de madre. Estás aquí por algo. Escúpelo —supuso que debía sonreír para tranquilizar a James, pero realmente no podía obligarse a hacerlo.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Mañana es luna llena. Sólo quería recordártelo.

Sirius sintió un agudo punzón en su pecho nuevamente.

—No lo he olvidado —dijo, aflojando su corbata para distraerse—. La pregunta es, ¿estás todavía dispuesto a hacerlo?

James se mordió el labio.

—¿Crees que vaya a funcionar? Quiero decir, nadie ha hecho esto antes y aún así, esta idea... es sólo una teoría, ¿sabes?

—¿Tienes miedo? —la voz de Sirius era desafiante cuando sus brillantes ojos grises se clavaron en los avellana de James

—¿Me odiarías si te digo que sí? —preguntó James, revolviendo la parte posterior de su cabello. Cuando Sirius no respondió, miró con nerviosismo alrededor de la habitación, obviamente arrepintiéndose de haber dicho algo. Era un hecho conocido que Sirius odiaba a los cobardes, probablemente aquella era la razón por la cual a menudo despreciaba a Peter, a diferencia de James o Remus.

—No —dijo Sirius después de un largo rato, sorprendiendo a James—. No lo haría, pero eso no te da la excusa para echarte hacia atrás —concluyó con fiereza.

James esbozó una sonrisa de alivio.

—No tengo la intención de hacerlo. Y será divertido, Peter ha estado esforzándose mucho. Podría ser un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Remus, sabes. Y si las cosas van bien, Sirius, ¿puedes imaginarte su rostro?

De alguna manera, Sirius podía imaginarse el rostro de Remus y era bastante similar al que había estado alrededor de Sirius durante un mes entero. Se recostó nuevamente, incapaz de tolerar más la presión en su pecho.

—Sólo espero que tu capa de invisibilidad pueda cubrir el gordo culo de Peter.

**XxxxX**

Era jueves por la noche, y Sirius había estado sentado en su cama copiando la tarea de James cuando Remus entró a la habitación. El castaño le echó un vistazo a Sirius una vez y rápidamente desvió la mirada, apresurándose en ir hacia su cama a cambiarse de ropa en tiempo récord.

Para entonces, Sirius ya se había levantado de su cama, caminado sigilosamente hacia Remus. Sabía que chico de ojos color ámbar había sentido su presencia, pero como no se molestó en reconocerlo, Sirius decidió tomar el asunto entre sus manos. Había querido tener esta conversación desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Remus —dijo Sirius, su voz baja y dura.

Remus no respondió. Sólo se puso una camiseta cercana y se volvió hacia el lado en un intento desesperado por salir de la habitación. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba usando una camiseta de James y que la talla era demasiado pequeña para él. Sirius lo cogió de la muñeca antes siquiera de que pudiera moverse un centímetro más.

—¿Por qué me estás ignorando? —preguntó Sirius, acercando bruscamente a Remus hacia él.

Remus consiguió no caerse en el pecho de su amigo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contestó, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro, buscando una salida.

Sirius lo atrajo nuevamente cuando intentó alejarse nuevamente.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Remus. Ya nunca hablas conmigo, nunca más me miras... siempre estás tratando de pretender que no existo. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Remus luchaba contra el agarre de Sirius.

—Yo...

Sirius se estiró para coger su otra mano, pero esta vez su toque fue ligero, casi vacilante.

—¿Es por algo que hice? —preguntó con total sinceridad.

Remus se quedó quieto y bajó su cabeza. Sirius pudo ver los comienzos de un temblor recorrer la parte posterior del cuello de Remus, mientras que sus puños se cerraron con fuerza suficiente como para dejar moretones. Parecía que estaba tratando de contenerse de golpear a Sirius, pero ese no hubiera podido ser el caso. Si fuera así, entonces Remus podría haber roto con facilidad el agarre de Sirius antes, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que lo heriría en el proceso.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Sirius con incertidumbre, dando un paso más cerca. Podía sentir un calor insoportable irradiando del cuerpo de su amigo. La preocupación se apoderó de su frustración. ¿Estaba Remus bien?

—Suéltame, Sirius —Remus se ahogó con sus palabras.

El agarre de Sirius lo apretó dolorosamente.

—No.

Remus lo miró suplicante.

—Sirius, por favor, me estás haciendo daño.

Sirius soltó la ahora amoratada mano, pero con rudeza sujetó la barbilla de Remus, de tal forma que los ojos ámbar no tuvieron más remedio que mirarlo.

—Y tú me estás haciendo daño a mí.

Sirius miró con enojo como los puños de su amigo se abrían y cerraban, una y otra vez; sus dedos temblando violentamente cada vez que lo hacía. Los ojos de Remus habían adquirido un extraño brillo, y con rapidez alejó la mano de Sirius, moviéndose unos pasos hacia su cama. Siguió negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera reprendiéndose por algo, pero Sirius no podía comprender el qué.

Sirius miró a su amigo, confundido. El estado actual de Remus lo estaba volviendo loco más que nada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Lo habían hechizado? ¿Había Sirius dicho o hecho algo malo?

Sirius se acercó más, sosteniendo ambas manos de Remus y entrelazando sus dedos.

—Remus, detente —susurró lentamente. Hizo caso omiso a los frenéticos pasos hacia atrás que Remus dio, y se acercó mucho más hasta que Remus quedó apoyado contra los duros marcos de madera. Solamente había la suficiente distancia entre ellos para que el aire pasara.

—Yo... —Remus cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Estaba haciendo intentos poco entusiastas para retirar las manos de Sirius—. No, no, no —susurró más para él que para alguien más.

—Detente, Remus —dijo Sirius, más firme esta vez, sus manos deslizándose hacia arriba para sostener los hombros de Remus—. Sólo detente.

Remus se mordió el labio, aferrándose a la madera detrás de él para mantenerse estable.

—La luna, Sirius —dijo con voz ronca—. Tengo que irme, por favor...

Sirius miró fijamente a Remus, fascinado por el despliegue de emociones fluctuantes bailando en los profundos ojos ámbar. No necesitaba ver hacia afuera para saber que el sol ya estaba ocultándose. Una parte del rostro de Remus estaba oculto en las sombras de las cortinas rojas, mientras que el resto estaba expuesto a los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Sirius podía ver un arcoíris de colores bañar la pálida piel de Remus, molestándolo, acariciándolo, envolviéndolo en un brillo etéreo.

Habiendo recuperado el aliento. Sirius soltó a regañadientes los hombros de Remus.

—Está bien... te dejaré... por ahora —por instinto, envolvió un brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de Remus, la pequeña camiseta automáticamente enrollándose ante la fuerza de Sirius atrayéndolo contra su pecho—. Pero te lo advierto, Remus —dijo, acercando su rostro tan cerca del de Remus que su aliento abanicó el largo castaño cabello—. No me gusta ser evitado.

Sirius miró ferozmente dentro de los ojos de Remus. Podía sentir el cuerpo del chico temblar contra el suyo cuando dejó que la palma de su mano acariciara la piel desnuda de su espalda. Los ojos de Remus revolotearon, cerrándose cuando la misma mano viajó hacia arriba y se posó en su pecho vestido. Sirius dejó que su mano descansara sobre los latidos del corazón de su amigo un momento antes de apartarse y romper la conexión entre ellos.

Caminó hacia su cama, cogió su tarea y pluma, y salió del dormitorio sin darle una segunda mirada a su amigo. Si hubiera volteado, entonces habría notado a Remus deslizarse hacia el suelo, muy cercano a un colapso nervioso.

**XxxxX**

Remus no se quería mover. Cada hueso de su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido destrozado sin misericordia; al igual que como si cada músculo hubiera sido estirado más allá del límite. Ya sabía de los moretones, rasguños y mordeduras que cubrían su cuerpo, pero moverse sólo significaría castigarse aún más. Su mente estaba aturdida, y sintió un fuerte dolor detrás de sus párpados que simplemente se negaba a irse.

Gimió cuando sintió los rayos del sol, sin piedad, invadir su sueño. Le tomó todo el esfuerzo que tenía poder finalmente abrir sus ojos y mirar a su alrededor. La Casa de los Gritos era un desastre, y Remus sabía que si el lobo seguía así, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el techo se viniera abajo.

Sin embargo, la transformación de anoche había ido mejor que lo previsto. Para ser honestos, Remus había esperado que el lobo se destrozara más de lo normal, especialmente después de aquella conversación que tuvo con Sirius...

Remus suspiró. _Dios_, Sirius. Ya no había forma de ignorar sus sentimientos. Las cosas habían ido cuesta abajo después de ese beso. Y, después de meses de contemplar y analizar, Remus finalmente había llegado el mes pasado a la conclusión de que estaba atraído, sin duda, hacia su mejor amigo. Si eso lo hacía gay o no, Remus no lo sabía o no le importaba. Lo que más le asustaba era el hecho de que Sirius correspondiera sus sentimientos. Ahora, para cualquier ser humano normal, eso sería algo bueno; pero Remus no era normal y tampoco humano. Ser un hombre lobo traía una gran responsabilidad, y no tenía ninguna intención de arrastrar a Sirius a este agujero infernal junto a él. Él ya tenía suficientes problemas con su familia.

Sin embargo, era difícil negar que este mes había sido particularmente duro para Remus. Se había esforzado en evitar a Sirius lo más posible, a veces yendo al extremo de ser simplemente grosero. Y dolía, joder sí dolía. Era pura tortura tener a Sirius justo allí, pero no ser capaz de tocarlo. Sabía que estaba hiriendo también a Sirius, pero lo superaría con el tiempo, ambos lo harían.

La noche anterior casi lo había enviado al precipicio; con los dedos de Sirius enterrándose en su piel y su caliente aliento jugando en su rostro. Remus ya estaba hecho un desastre en ese entonces, temblando por el esfuerzo de contenerse y no saltar sobre Sirius. Pero lo había logrado, ni siquiera lo había tocado, a pesar de las súplicas de su corazón. Y aunque esto se suponía que debería hacer sentir a Remus orgulloso, no lo hacía. Al contrario, Remus se sentía como si estuviera cayendo en lo profundo de un abismo... impotente y perdido, sin esperanzas de llegar al fondo.

De repente se oyó un crujido en las escaleras, y Remus rápidamente jaló las sábanas de la cama encima suyo. Ni siquiera se había vestido aún. ¿Qué estaba haciendo madame Pomfrey aquí tan temprano?

Entonces, Remus sintió ese cosquilleo en el centro de su pecho... el mismo que siempre sentía cada vez que Sirius estaba cerca. Pero eso era imposible, Sirius no tenía nada que hacer aquí, a excepción de Remus y eso...

—¿Sirius? —la voz de Remus resonó en la habitación e involuntariamente se estremeció. Se incorporó con ayuda de sus brazos, ignorando el dolor en sus músculos.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando la puerta se empujó y abrió, revelando una gran bola de ¿pelo? Remus entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Era la ceguera un síndrome post-transformación? No, _era_ una gran bola de pelos, con patas y ojos, e incluso un hocico. Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio y se apoyó contra el poste de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de qué era: un perro, sólo un enorme, negro e increíblemente peludo perro.

Remus no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hola, muchacho —dijo, tratando de hacerle señas al perro y haciendo una mueca por el dolor en sus articulaciones—. Ven. Buen chico, vamos...

El perro bufó... _¿con indignación?_ O quizás simplemente Remus estaba imaginando cosas. Se paró allí un rato, mirando a Remus con grandes ojos orgullosos. Remus nunca había visto un animal con ojos tan grises ni tan bellos, y mientras que la gran mayoría de perros vacilan al acercarse a un humano la primera vez, este se veía casi radiante y arrogante, con confianza. Finalmente... ehm... _suspiró_ y se acercó a Remus.

—Debes de ser un perro muy listo para haber podido entrar aquí —dijo Remus, rascando detrás de las orejas del perro. Sonrió cuando le sonrió, la lengua ondeando afuera—. Apenas te oí llegar... tienes unas pequeñas patitas, ¿eh? —como si respondiera, el perro apoyó ambas patas delanteras contra el pecho de Remus y gruñó orgullosamente—. No me vas a morder, ¿verdad? He escuchado que te ponen inyecciones en el culo cuando te muerde un perro —el perro gimoteó dándole consuelo y lamió una de las pequeñas heridas en el cuello de Remus. Remus pasó sus dedos por el espeso pelaje negro—. Me pregunto si la escuela me dejaría quedarme contigo. McGonagall tiene un lado blando conmigo, pero no le digas eso a ninguno de mis amigos.

Remus frunció el ceño cuando el perro gruñó, alejándose de su agarre. Se volvió a mirar hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, como si estuviera esperando algo. Estaba a punto de tirar de ella, cuando de repente, empezó a aullar sonoramente.

—¡Silencio! Estás… —Remus se detuvo en media frase cuando un animal más grande entró por la puerta, con la cabeza inclinada para poder pasar por ella. Era un ciervo… uno muy grande, con astas que podrían lisiar a alguien hasta la muerte con el toque más pequeño. El perro dio un golpecito contra las costillas de Remus, mirando fijamente al ciervo que se estaba acercando.

Remus lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿No me digas que ustedes dos son amigos? —se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Un perro y un ciervo. Mamá estaba en lo cierto… estas transformaciones están realmente afectando mi estabilidad mental.

El ciervo miró al perro curiosamente, ladeando su cabeza a un lado, inquisitivamente. Se acercó un poco más y mordisqueó ligeramente la mano de Remus para llamar su atención. Remus sonrió y pasó una indecisa mano sobre el hocico del animal.

—Un ciervo carnívoro. Ahora lo he visto todo —movió su mano hacia arriba, con cuidado evitando las afiladas astas—. Supongo que… —se detuvo, sintiendo que algo subía por sus brazos y… —¡Aaaaaahh! —Remus soltó un grito poco varonil, agitando sus brazos a su alrededor como un lunático en un débil intento de sacarse de encima la pequeña bola de pelos grises aferrada en su mano—. ¡Rata, rata, rata!

Estuvo a punto de estrellarla contra el suelo cuando el perro lo detuvo y gentilmente sacó la rata por su cola. Cuando Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio, el ciervo y el perro se miraron entre ellos con diversión. El perro aún tenía a la rata entre sus dientes, y Remus observó con asombro como miraba al ciervo juguetonamente y amenazaba comerse al roedor. El ciervo le dio un golpecito en la boca como reprendiéndolo, y el perro puso al animal que chillaba en el suelo.

Remus cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente.

—Oh, Señor, ayúdame. Me estoy convirtiendo en uno de los locos pacientes de mi madre.

—O quizás siempre estuviste así de loco —dijo una voz familiar por encima de él —. ¿James?

—No pensé que te asustaban las ratas, Remus. Estoy un poco ofendido, a decir verdad —. ¿Peter?

—Nunca pensé que la voz de Remus pudiera ser tan aguda. Pensé que había superado la pubertad hace un año —. ¿Sirius?

Remus se quedó mirado a sus tres mejores amigos, parados exactamente donde antes habían estado aquellos animales. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su boca había quedado colgada abierta hasta que James le ayudó a cerrarla.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas, _Lunático_? —preguntó James, alborotando el cabello de Remus—. Muy impresionante, ¿no?

Remus pareció haber encontrado finalmente su voz.

—¿Lunático?

James se dejó caer al lado de Remus y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sip, es tu nuevo nombre de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué opinas? Sirius lo sugirió. Aunque aún no hemos encontrado un nombre para él

_Lunático. _A Remus le gustaba un poco.

—Remus ya me dio un nombre —dijo Sirius, sentándose al otro lado de Remus. Se acercó más cerca cuando Remus intentó alejarse, de tal forma que sus lados ahora estaban prácticamente fusionados.

Remus sintió calor viajar a sus oídos.

—¿Lo hice?

—Sí, Canuto —dijo Sirius con aire de suficiencia.

James bufó y Peter soltó una risita.

—¡Canuto! —exclamó James antes de explotar en risas—. Oh, graciosísimo.

—Es mejor que Cornamenta o Colagusano —bufó Sirius.

—¡Oye! —exclamó James, golpeando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sirius—. Yo quería ser llamado _Su alteza, _pero fuiste tú quien insistió con "Cornamenta".

Remus parpadeó, incrédulo.

—Todos ustedes son…

—¿Animagos? —preguntó James—. Sí, pero no registrados, que conste. Así que no se lo vayas contando a nadie, ¿sí? Sería un poco difícil correr contigo durante la luna llena si estamos en Azkaban

—¿Correr conmigo durante la luna llena? —preguntó Remus, lentamente, asegurándose de grabar cada palabra en su mente.

Las tres caras de sus amigos, se redujeron, y Sirius lo miró con una expresión de dolor.

—¿No recuerdas?

—Estuvimos los tres anoche contigo —dijo Peter con menos entusiasmo que antes—. Nosotros tres, en nuestra forma de animago. Incluso de sacamos un ratito. No heriste a nadie —finalizó rápidamente cuando vio la expresión de horror de Remus.

Cuando pensaba en ello, Remus sí recordaba la luna llena. Recordaba pedazos de pelaje negro y árboles, muchos árboles.

—Recuerdo, pero no mucho —miró a sus amigos, cientos de emociones arremolinándose en su cabeza—. Pero no comprendo. ¿Por qué?...

—Queríamos ayudarte, Lunático —dijo Sirius, sus grises ojos mirando profundamente dentro de los ámbar de Remus.

—Si ayudamos, ¿no es así? —preguntó James con incertidumbre—. Quiero decir, te has hecho menos daño, ¿verdad?

Remus sintió su garganta cerrarse.

—Sí —sintió pinchazo repentino en la esquina de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Dios, no sé qué decir…

—Un gracias estaría bien —dijo Peter, sonriendo.

—Yo… —Remus no podía pronunciar las palabras, así que, en cambio, abrazó a Peter. Peter le dio unas palmadas en la espalda torpemente.

—Las cosas mejorarán, Remus. Te lo prometo —susurró James, sólo para que él lo escuchara cuando Remus lo abrazó. Sonrió y alborotó juguetonamente el cabello de Remus—. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Madame Pomfrey va a llegar en cualquier minuto.

Remus asintió y soltó a James. Miró a Sirius, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en él, expectante y desafiante y ligeramente arrepentido al mismo tiempo. Remus rompió su resolución entonces, sólo por ese momento, y atrajo a Sirius en un fuerte abrazo. Simplemente había algo en los ojos de Sirius que lo hacían sonreír, a pesar de la incomodidad entre ellos.

—Gracias… _Canuto —_pudo sentir los brazos de Sirius alrededor de sus hombros y lo acercó más. Sabía que Sirius estaba enterrándose más profundamente, inhalando su esencia, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Remus, y él se lo permitió. Sólo por hoy día, porque se sentía jodidamente bien, y sus amigos eran simplemente geniales, y…

—Sólo por ti, Lunático —susurró Sirius, sus labios rozando la oreja de Remus—. Sólo por ti.

**NdT:** Cabe mencionar que Sirius dice que Remus ya le puso nombre, porque cuando Remus exclamó "tienes unas pequeñas patitas" al perro, en inglés dijo: "pad feet". Canuto es la traducción (mal hecha, pero en cierta forma encaja) del sobrenombre Padfoot, que hace referencia a las patas del animal (en su caso, sigilosas).


	15. En mis brazos

********Di************sclaimer: ********No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>¡Gracias a Kristy por el beteo y a todos los que me motivan seguir traduciendo! Probablemente tarde en actualizar, me robaron la laptop :( pero no dejaré incompleto nada!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 15: En mis brazos<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts, quinto año...<strong>_

Remus restregó furiosamente una mancha particularmente molesta en el lavabo.

—¿Ya les he mencionado lo mucho que los odio?

James y Sirius sonrieron desde los lavabos a su lado.

—Nos amas, Lunático, si no fuera así no hubieras estado de acuerdo con nuestra idea desde el primer momento —dijo James, haciendo girar su cepillo de limpieza entre sus dedos.

Remus suspiró y se alejó un poco más de Sirius. Había dejado caer un poco su muralla durante el último par de semanas y había empezado a comportarse con Sirius con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible. Sin embargo, los sentimientos seguían allí y era difícil, especialmente porque Sirius era su mejor amigo, el primero de todos, y evitarlo era prácticamente imposible.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser yo? ¿Por qué no llevaron a Colagusano en vez de a mí? —preguntó Remus, volviendo su mirada hacia el blanco mármol.

Sirius bufó con sorna, sus ojos deambulando sobre la dormida figura de Slughorn sentado en la esquina (se suponía que los estaba vigilando).

—Queríamos ayuda, Lunático, no un desastre andante.

—Me gustaría que no fueras tan malo con él, Sirius. Sus intenciones son buenas —dijo Remus, abriendo el grifo para quitar el jabón.

—Él no significa nada. Hace todo lo que Cornamenta le pide que haga, punto —gruñó Sirius.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? —preguntó James a la defensiva.

—Nada, sólo que muestra falta de personalidad —dijo Sirius, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en limpiar el lavabo. O bien no se dio cuenta o no le importó cuando la pintura empezó a salirse.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, Canuto. Peter... —Remus frunció el ceño, buscando las palabras adecuadas— sólo necesita que alguien le dé confianza, y ser guiado por otras personas.

—Quita las palabras elegantes y significa lo mismo —Sirius dejó el grifo abierto y se volvió a mirar a Remus—. Sólo déjalo, ¿sí, Lunático? No es como si odiara a Colagusano o algo por el estilo. Simplemente tengo mi opinión sobre él, y agradecería que no forzaras la tuya en mí.

Remus se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada. James, sintiendo la tensión entre sus dos mejores amigos, decidió aligerar el ambiente.

—Saben algo, limpiar baños es un poco divertido. Quiero decir, aquí estamos, juntos, pasando un buen momento...

—Limpiando la mierda de Slytherin —interrumpió Remus, frunciendo el ceño y empezando a limpiar los espejos.

—Sube ese ánimo, ¿quieres? Es un baño público, Lunático. Todos cagan aquí —dijo James haciendo un puchero.

—No, este baño está cerca de la sala común de í cagan más a menudo, y nosotros estamos limpiándolo.

Sirius miró a Remus, horrorizado.

—¿Estás diciendo que he pasado la última hora limpiando en realidad la... de Snivellus?

—¿Mierda? Sí, sí lo has hecho —contestó Remus con aire de suficiencia, contento de hacer que sus perseguidores sufrieran.

Sirius se volvió a mirar a James.

—Snivellus caga aquí —dijo,con su voz quebrándose un poco.

James asintió, demasiado mortificado como para hablar. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos y Remus estaba prácticamente canturreando con regocijo. Entonces:

—¿Crees que podamos lograr que su retrete explote cuando se siente mañana por la mañana? —preguntó Sirius, con su voz llena de emoción.

James asintió, con los ojos copiando el entusiasmo de Sirius.

—Podríamos, pero necesitamos la ayuda de Lunático.

La mandíbula de Remus cayó. Ciertamente no estaban hablando en serio.

—No —dijo retrocediendo cuando los dos se le acercaron. Vio desesperadamente a Slughorn, quien roncó en respuesta—. No, no, no. Me niego a caer en otra de sus ridículas ideas. No me pueden obligar.

Media hora después, Remus estaba en cuclillas sobre el retrete, al lado de James y Sirius, murmurando un hechizo bastante complicado con la varita robada del bolsillo de Slughorn.

Quince minutos después, Remus estaba sentado en la oficina de McGonagall, preguntándose qué tan delgados los labios de la jefa de la casa se pondrían antes de que finalmente explotara.

—¡No puedo creer en absoluto su insolencia! ¡Los dos estaban específicamente en detención como castigo, y realmente tuvieron el descaro de llevar a cabo bromas atroces incluso entonces! ¡Merodeando por la escuela como si fueran dueños de ella! ¡Podrían hacerle la competencia a Peeves!

Rodeó a James y Sirius, mirándolos por encima cuando se encogieron en sus sillas. Habían estado en la oficina de McGonagall incontables veces antes, pero esta era la primera vez que la habían visto tan molesta. Remus estaba sorprendido de que aún no le hubiera dicho nada a él. Aunque puede que lo hubiera pensado demasiado pronto.

—¡Y usted, Sr. Lupin, esa insignia en su pecho le fue entregada por una razón! ¡No debería abusar de su privilegio! ¡Como prefecto este comportamiento tan atroz es absolutamente inaceptable!

Remus no se había sentido tan mal en su vida.

—Lo siento, profesora —dijo, su voz era casi un susurro. Sus ojos brillaron con arrepentimiento y se hicieron, como si fuera posible, más grandes.

La expresión de McGonagall se suavizó.

—Admito que este comportamiento no es usual en ti, Sr. Lupin, y comprendo que estos dos son tus amigos, por lo cual te sientes inclinado a ayudarles. Pero eso no es excusa para romper las reglas —dijo suavemente, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño.

Remus asintió de manera bastante patética.

—¡En cuanto a ustedes dos! —James y Sirius se encogieron ante el repentino cambio de voz—. ¡Sábado por la noche! ¡Castigos separados! Pueden retirarse —vio cono los tres se levantaron de sus sillas—. Oh, y Sr. Lupin, esta es su última advertencia. Estoy excusándolo esta vez, pero si lo encuentro nuevamente...

—Le gustas —gruñó Sirius, una vez que salieron de la oficina.

—Para nada —bufó Remus—. Tiene derecho a regañarnos después de lo que hicimos.

—Y a ti te gusta —gruñó James en respuesta.

—Merecemos lo que recibimos —dijo Remus, subiendo las escaleras e ignorando las quejas de James y Sirius.

—Tú no recibiste nada —Sirius subió las escaleras pisando fuerte detrás de Remus—. Nosotros dos probablemente nos hemos ganado otra noche limpiando la mierda de Snivellus mientras que tú estarás durmiendo cómodamente en tu cama. Todo porque tienes una carita de bebé, y nosotros no.

—No tengo cara de bebé —dijo Remus, sonrojándose con furia—. Mi cara es bastante robusta y varonil, muchas gracias.

Sirius rodó sus ojos. Pasaba la mitad de su tiempo mirando aquella cara. Sabía a qué se parecía.

—¿Creen que tenga razón? —preguntó James, deteniéndose en frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda—. Ya saben, sobre eso de que podríamos hacerle la competencia a Peeves.

Remus se golpeó la frente.

—Apuesto a que podríamos —dijo Sirius, sus ojosbrillaban con picardía. Murmuró la contraseña y entró a la Sala Común—. Ese plan hubiera sido a prueba de tontos si hubiéramos sabido que ella estaba viniendo. Lo que necesitamos es una especie de guardia que vigile por nosotros.

—¿Por qué no pones un anuncio en el tablón, Sirius? Estoy seguro de que se pelearían por inscribirse —dijo Remus sarcásticamente, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de la chimenea.

James se sentó en el suelo, al lado de los pies de Remus.

—Sirius tiene razón. Podríamos usar realmente algo que nos informe sobre cada habitación que existe en Hogwarts y sus ocupantes. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si fuera así.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo cómo un mapa?

Sirius asintió.

—Cómo un mapa… pero detallado… con todos y todas las cosas en él, pasillos secretos y todo.

James sonrió con anticipación.

—Podría ser nuestro nuevo proyecto. ¿Que te parece, Lunatico? ¿Por favor? Es una travesura, pero no estaríamos rompiendo ninguna regla… y sería un reto… —miró a Remus, desde ya sabiendo su respuesta. Habían tres cosas a las que Remus Lupin no se podía resistir cuando se ponían todas juntas en una sola oración: por favor, travesura y reto, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Remus suspiró. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, la idea de un mapa mágico sonaba emocionante.

—No podría negarme incluso si quisiera.

Sirius y James vitorearon.

—Incluso podríamos ponerle un nombre —dijo James soñadoramente—. El mapa de McGonagall; después de que nuestra profesora nos inspirara con la idea.

Ambos, Remus y Sirius, fruncieron el ceño.

—No llamaré a nuestro mapa, "el mapa de McGonagall" —contestó Sirius, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿El mapa de Lily? —preguntó James con esperanza.

—¡NO! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Remus.

—¿Qué te parece el _mapa del merodeador? _—preguntó Sirius, acostándose en la alfombra con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

James sonrió.

—¡Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, Merodeadores y mentores de todos los traviesos.

**XxxxX**

Remus suspiró y enterró la cara profundamente en su almohada. Era inútil. Era jodidamente temprano como para dormir, y el incesante sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana no le estaba ayudando. Rodó sobre su espalda y forzosamente cerró sus ojos, como si estuviera dispuesto a quedarse dormido.

Esta tenía que ser las peores vacaciones de Pascuas. Normalmente todos, excepto Sirius, se quedarían en Hogwarts e intercambiarían chocolates, o quizás, incluso se escabullirían a Hogsmeade a tomar un par de copas. Pero este año, James tenía que visitar a su tío Goober o a alguien (en realidad, era el tío Gruber, pero Remus estaba de un humor particularmente malo), así que no pudo quedarse. Peter tuvo una excusa poco convincente, pero era evidente que no quería quedarse porque James volvería a casa. Remus no podía volver a casa porque su padre estaba poniendo encantamientos de protección en ella. Sirius, como siempre, tenía que asistir a una cuestión familiar lujosa que odiaba y se quejaba de ella cuando regresaba. Era al único por el cual Remus sentía lástima aparte de él. La familia de Sirius era despiadada y simplemente poderosa.

Remus suspiró nuevamente. Incluso había intentado hablar con Lily Evans un rato, pero ella tenía sus propios amigos con los cuales estar. Además, pasar el tiempo con ella ya no era lo mismo.

El único lado positivo, al parecer, era que podía dormir sólo en calzoncillos. Sin los otros a su alrededor no tenía porqué ser tan consciente de su cicatriz o del código de registro. Era algo bueno, porqué para un día tan lluvioso, el dormitorio estaba extrañamente caliente. ¿Quizás los elfos domésticos se había sobrepasado con los encantamientos de calefacción? ¿O quizás era una venganza por la vez que encantó de color rosa las orejas de James y Sirius?

De repente, hubo un extraño cosquilleo en el medio de su pecho y Remus inmediatamente se sentó, con los ojos abriéndose rápidamente.

—¿Sirius?

La puerta del dormitorio se cerró con un golpe seco.

—¿Canuto? —llamó nuevamente Remus, alcanzando su varita de la mesita de noche—. _Lumos._

Allí estaba Sirius, parado en el medio del dormitorio, con su baúl en una mano y en la otra su escoba. La luz de la varita iluminó parcialmente su rostro, y por lo que Remus pudo ver, estaba temblando violentamente; su piel, fantasmalmente blanca y su cabello pegándose a los lados de su rostro.

Remus se puso de pie rápidamente y sostuvo a Sirius justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Sirius, ¿estás bien? —dejó que éste se apoyara en él, maniobrando ambos pesos con facilidad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Canuto? El tren no llega hasta el final de las vacaciones.

Sirius enterró su cara en el cuello de su amigo, y Remus pudo sentir riachuelos de agua caer del cabello de Sirius hacia su piel.

—No voy a regresar, Lunático. Yo… —Sirius se dejo de hablar.

—Siéntate —dijo Remus con firmeza, obligando a que Sirius se sentara en su cama—. Estás empapado hasta los huesos, Sirius. No volaste hasta aquí, ¿verdad? —Por lo visto, parecía que sí.

—Tomé el Autobús Noctámbulo hasta lo más lejos que podía ir, pero tuve que volar después de eso —respondió Sirius, temblando, alzando sus brazos cuando Remus sacó la camiseta por su cabeza—. Me perdí en el camino…

Remus no dijo nada mientras ayudaba a Sirius sacarse el resto de su ropa y vestirse en sus pantalones de pijama. Se limitó a escuchar, preocupado, los sonidos irregulares de su respiración contra su estómago cuando le secaba el cabello. Sirius tenía su rostro enterrando en Remus, aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza cada vez que un temblor lo recorría. Había poca luz en la habitación aparte de la varita que Remus había dejado en el piso cuando estaba ayudando a Sirius. Apenas podía distinguir las sombras del rostro de su amigo, a excepción de sus claros ojos grises, los cuales brillaban extrañamente incluso en la oscuridad. Remus se arrodilló para verle la cara, lentamente acercando su mano para trazar las tenues líneas alrededor de sus ojos, deteniéndose sólo cuando su mano pasó por encima de un moretón y Sirius hizo una ligera mueca de dolor.

—Te hicieron daño —dijo Remus, y la ira le empezó a quemar por dentro.

Sirius tomó la mano de Remus con fuerza.

—No tenían la intención de hacerlo. Mis padres… no son abusivos. Mi madre… estaba molesta… empezó a tirar cosas… y simplemente me puse en el camino…

Remus se tragó un comentario afilado. No había punto alguno en recordarle a Sirius lo horrible que era su familia. Eso sólo le traería más dolor a su sufrimiento.

—Déjame curarlo por ti —dijo finalmente, levantándose, pero fue sujetado por la muñeca—. Sirius, ¿qué…?

—No te vayas, Lunático, por favor —pidió Sirius, con sus ojos brillando más que nunca.

—Sólo iré por mi varita, Canuto —dijo Remus suavemente, pasando su otra mano por el cabello de Sirius, esperando que fuera un gesto tranquilizador.

El agarre de Sirius sólo se hizo más fuerte

—No me dejes sólo. No quiero estar sólo. Por favor…

Remus suspiró y envolvió los hombros de Sirius con una manta antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué sucedió, Canuto? —preguntó, cuando la cabeza de Sirius cayó sobre su hombro.

—M-me escapé. No sé porqué. Simplemente… —Sirius envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Remus—. Ni siquiera intentaron detenerme. Mi madre estaba gritando, pero en ningún momento intentó…

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Remus, y éste se lo permitió, sabiendo que este no era momento para mostrarse reservado. Esto era más importante que su atracción hacia Sirius o cualquier otro tipo de incomodidad que sintiese en ese instante.

—Mi padre —continuó Sirius con una voz rota—. Sólo estuvo ahí de pie, no dijo ninguna palabra. Excepto que si me iba de casa esta noche, bajo cualquier circunstancia, no podría volver nunca más.

Remus pasó las manos por el húmedo cabello de Sirius, dejando caer a los dos contra las almohadas, de tal forma que estaban medio sentados y medio acostados en la cama. Envolvió la manta sobre ambos.

—No importa, Canuto. Todo está bien —susurró, sosteniendo con firmeza a Sirius en su pecho.

—He sido desheredado, Lunático —susurró Sirius amargamente como si no hubiera escuchado a Remus en absoluto—. Mi existencia arrancada del tapiz para siempre —cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente contra la piel de Remus—. Y no debería importarme. No debería porque siempre los he odiado a ellos y la manera en la que viven. Y he visto tanta gente borrada de esa maldita cosa, pero nunca pensé que me sucedería a mí. Soy su hijo, Remus. ¿Seguro que eso les significaría algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Miró suplicante a Remus, como si buscara una respuesta a una pregunta que no sabía que existía. Cuando Remus no respondió, Sirius cerró nuevamente sus ojos, y Remus supo por la manera en la que su cuerpo se estremeció que su amigo estaba luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sirius nunca había sido el que lloraba. Fue inculcado en él desde su niñez como un signo de debilidad. Remus no sabía que haría si Sirius se rompía esta noche. No era algo que quisiera ver, nunca.

—¿Significa algo para ti, Remus? Que esté aquí… ¿Alguna vez les he importado… a alguno de ustedes? —la voz de Sirius era pequeña, oprimida, necesitada de consuelo.

Remus miró a Sirius y acarició su mejilla con la parte posterior de su mano.

—Más de lo que nunca sabrás, Canuto.

La mirada de Sirius era intensa, examinando el rostro de Remus y esperando que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Que no era una mentira que estaba diciendo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Remus le devolvió la mirada, esperando que su amigo fuera capaz de ver la sinceridad en sus ojos. Y entonces, de repente, los labios de Sirius estaban sobre los de Remus, empujándolo con firmeza, urgiendo que le devolviera el beso.

Remus lo empujó con suavidad.

—No, Sirius —dijo con voz temblorosa, descansando su mano por encima del corazón de Sirius.

—Por favor —susurró Sirius, con sus cálidos y secos labios haciendo cosquillas en el cuello de Remus—. Sólo por esta noche… —estaba encima de Remus ahora, apretando sus muñecas y separando sus piernas con su rodilla—. Sólo por esta noche, ¿podemos pretender que alguien se preocupa por mí? Por favor…

Fue esta última afirmación, la súplica y la mirada casi desesperada en los arremolinados ojos grises los cuales finalmente deshicieron a Remus. Estiró su mano lentamente, sus dedos deslizándose lentamente contra la suave piel, atravesando el cuello de la camisa de Sirius y deslizándose por su cuello. La otra mano se enterró en su espeso cabello negro y atrajo a Sirius más cerca hasta que pudo sentir su aliento caliente contra su mejilla. Los labios de Remus estaban cosquilleando, ansiosos de ser tocados, y finalmente se dejó caer en el deseo, permitiendo que suavemente rozaran los de Sirius.

Remus había tenido la intención de ir despacio, pensando que después del calvario que había pasado, Sirius anhelaría toques tiernos y besos suaves. Pero tan pronto como los labios de Remus tocaron los suyos, Sirius de repente se encontró enterrando temblorosos dedos dentro del cabello castaño miel, atrayendo el cuerpo debajo de él más cerca, y agarrando a Remus con firmeza para asegurarse de que no se escapara. Remus no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Un suave gemido vibró en los labios de Remus, y se encontró rindiéndose ante el caliente y mojado calor de la boca de Sirius y al sabor salado de sudor y lluvia que cubría su piel. Cada pedacito de ira y desesperación que Sirius sentía, la vertió en él, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca abierta de Remus, con sus dientes mordiendo y pellizcando sin piedad su labio inferior.

Lentamente, reluctantemente, sus labios se separaron, hinchados y amoratados.

Los ojos grises miraron intensamente a los ámbar a través de una cortina de cabello color ébano.

—Te he deseado tanto —jadeó Sirius, con su pulgar trazando los brillantes labios rojos—. _Tanto…_

Remus cogió la mano de Sirius, dándole la vuelta para hacerle frente a la palma y presionó suaves besos con la boca abierta por su muñeca. El calor recorrió su cuerpo cuando Sirius gimió ante el simple gesto, acercándose más hasta que se fundieron juntos, como uno. Y entonces, el rostro de Sirius descendió por su cuello, los dientes mordisqueando con dureza su piel, haciendo su camino hacia su pecho, mientras que Remus gritaba con intenso placer y dolor debajo de él.

Era calor. Inimaginable, calor abrasador…

—Dioses, Sirius… —gimió Remus, cuando una ruda lengua pasó sobre un erizado pezón.

No había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer que Remus se rindiera tan impotentemente. Estaba retorciéndose y temblando… completamente incoherente…

Sirius alzó la mirada, entonces, bebiendo la vista debajo de él. El rostro de Remus estaba sonrojado, suaves mechones color miel agrupados en la almohada. Estaba jadeando, mirando a Sirius con abrumadora devoción y lujuria.

—Eres tan hermoso —dijo Sirius, con sus uñas arrastrándose dolorosamente contra los costados de Remus—. Tan jodidamente precioso —sus dientes mordieron su hombro bruscamente, moviéndose más hacia abajo, claramente insatisfecho con sólo una mordida—. Cada vez que te veo… —ronroneó contra el estómago de Remus—, pierdo el control —se deslizó nuevamente hacia arriba, penetrando con su mirada a Remus, devorándolo, haciéndolo gimotear sin poder hacer nada, con una _dolorosa_ necesidad que estaba pidiendo a gritos ser satisfecha—. ¿Ves lo que me haces? —Sirius embistió sus caderas contra las de él—. ¿Lo ves?

Remus gimoteó lastimosamente, en parte porque una de las manos de Sirius lo estaba presionando justo encima de su cadera mientras que la otra se había deslizado hacia su mandíbula; en parte porque Sirius lo estaba besando más duro que nunca, sus lenguas enredándose, los dientes encajando juntos. Estaba empujando a Remus más contra la cama, deslizando sus caderas a un ritmo frenético, con sus respiraciones saliendo rápidamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Había… _Dioses… _una presión insoportable… alrededor de él, sobre él, consumiéndolo. Placer más allá de la comprensión; deseo más allá de los límites humanos.

Justo en ese momento, no había nada más importante que sentir el cuerpo de Sirius contra el suyo y la presión de sus frentes juntas. Remus gruñó, colocando sus manos sobre la espalda pequeña de Sirius y atrayéndolo más cerca. Nunca era suficiente.

El calor era ahora intolerable, y se aferraron el uno al otro, besándose con fiereza, hasta que finalmente el mundo explotó y una gloriosa sensación los recorrió, dejándolos temblando; cada uno aferrándose a la piel del otro lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar moretones.

Colapsaron juntos, resbalosos y jadeando, el aire alrededor de ellos zumbaba con las secuelas de lo que había sucedido.

—Remus —susurró Sirius, descansando su cabeza contra el pecho de Remus, y disfrutando el sonido de los latidos frenéticos de su corazón—. Remus —dijo de nuevo, suspirando cuando el brazo de Remus se envolvió en él en un fuerte abrazo.

Remus observó como los ojos de Sirius derivaban al cerrarse, cayendo en un sueño intranquilo. Estaba aferrándose al hombre lobo como a un salvavidas incluso entonces, como si tuviera miedo de perderlo. _Con buena razón,_ pensó Remus. _No puedo hacer esto contigo, Sirius. No puedo herirte más de lo que ya estás. _Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello negro, parcialmente mojado con sudor y lluvia. Remus lo besó… su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas. Todo era tan magnífico…

Remus inconscientemente inhaló la esencia de Sirius. El fuerte aroma de sudor, sexo y Sirius lo estaban haciendo sentir adormecido. Esto… lo que sea que había sucedido entre Sirius y él esta noche… permanecería como un hermoso recuerdo en la mente de Remus, porque nunca más permitiría que sucediera de nuevo. _¿Por qué no puedo ser alguien más? ¿Por qué __**yo**__ tengo que ser el hombre lobo? No es justo. Nunca es justo._

Remus apretó sus brazos alrededor de Sirius y descansó su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza. _¿Por qué yo? _No quería pretender que nada había sucedido. Quería a Sirius, lo necesitaba. Sirius ya no era más un capricho o atracción para Remus. No, él lentamente se estaba volviendo una incurable obsesión.


	16. Sé mío

********Di************sclaimer: ********No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>¡Gracias a todos los que me motivan a seguir traduciendo! Y gracias Kristy *o*, por el excelente beteo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Se mío<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts, quinto año...<strong>_  
><em><br>El rostro de su madre levantándose frente a él, sus ojos salvajes y su rostro pintado de rojo furia.  
><em>

—_¡Nunca he estado más avergonzada de mi propia carne y sangre en toda mi vida!_

Los suaves ojos grises de su hermano asomándose por la puerta de la biblioteca.

—_¡Irás a Durmstrang aunque sea lo último que haga!_

El resonante silencio de su padre.

—_¡Asqueroso traidor de la sangre! ¡Desearía que nunca hubieras nacido!_

El amoblado estrellándose, un costoso jarrón volando a través del aire.

—_¡Espero que te mueras, Sirius Black!_

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe y se encontró tendido encima de una cama que definitivamente no era la suya. Las sábanas debajo de él estaban empapadas con sudor y las mantas que habían estado sobre él ahora yacían desparramadas en el suelo. Sirius respiró profundamente y alzó una mano para tocar el moretón que estaba debajo de su ojo derecho, esperando que le doliera. El dolor nunca llegó, y Sirius frunció el ceño, recorriendo nuevamente sus dedos sobre el área nuevamente. Nada.

Se frotó los ojos y se sentó, inmediatamente dándose cuenta de su alrededor. Estaba en Hogwarts, en su dormitorio. Debió haberlo logrado. Nunca pensó que lo lograría; casi se había desmayado a medio camino por el frío. Sirius recordaba aún sentir el frio cuando entró al dormitorio, y entonces, Remus lo había ayudado a ir a su cama...

_Remus…_

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente. Remus debajo de él, indefenso y gimiendo; necesitando más y tomando lo que Sirius le entregaba imparablemente. Remus contra él, sudor y piel mezclándose juntos como si nunca hubieran sido destinados a ser dos cuerpos diferentes en absoluto. Remus a su alrededor; rodeándolo con calidez después del fulgor de lo que había sucedido.

_Remus…_

Sirius suspiró. Nunca se había sentido así de solo, y sin embargo tan vivo en su vida. Solo porque había sido abandonado, expulsado por su propia familia; de la cual no debería preocuparse, pero lo hacía porque era difícil no hacerlo. Vivo porque Remus había visto a través de él, llenando aquel vacío con afecto y consuelo, valentía y amistad, todo en una noche.

Toda la experiencia había sido surrealista, donde por un momento Sirius había olvidado que el mundo existía por completo.

Desvió la mirada al espacio vacío a su lado y se estremeció involuntariamente ante la ausencia de los brazos de Remus a su alrededor. Descansó su mano sobre la sábanas revueltas, recorriendo el espacio que el cuerpo de su amigo había marcado. El espacio todavía estaba caliente. Remus ha debido de haberse levantado hace poco, lo cual significaba que aún estaría en las duchas.

Sirius sonrió y se levantó.

**XxxxX**

Remus se miró en el espejo, tomando en cuenta cada detalle y grabándolo en su memoria. Nunca antes había observado con tanto cuidado su reflejo, desde que había sido tan perfecto como podía serlo. Aún así, allí estaba hoy día, corrompido y cubierto en azuladas mordidas de la noche anterior y no se atrevía a alejarse. Vio como una gota de agua cayó de su larga cabellera marrón y corría sobre una mordida en su hombro, justo debajo de su cicatriz. Recordó como Sirius se había deslizado sobre él, lamiendo y mordiendo sin piedad.

Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza contra el espejo. No quería que se desvanecieran, ninguna de ellas. Eran los únicos recordatorios, la única prueba que tenía de que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño; la única parte de Sirius que podía mantener.

—Sirius —susurró, empañanado con su aliento el cristal.

Cálidos brazos rodearon su cintura desde la parte posterior y una cabeza se apoyó encima de su hombro.

—No puedo sorprenderte nunca —dijo Sirius, con la voz ronca y petulante por el sueño.

Remus abrió sus ojos pero no volvió la cabeza. En cambio, optó por mirar a Sirius a través del espejo. Si había pensado que Sirius se veía hermoso la noche anterior había estado muy equivocado, porque incluso con sus cabellos pegados en ángulos extraños y sus ojos rojos por el sueño, Remus no podía evitar comérselo con la mirada. Tal vez sólo fuera por el conocimiento de que Sirius había estado sobre él la noche anterior, susurrando su nombre mientras se venía duro y rápido. En cualquier caso, para Remus, se veía impresionante.

Sirius miró a Remus por el espejo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Te lastimé —dijo suavemente.

Remus se abstuvo de recostarse contra Sirius, y trató de desalojar el firme agarre a su alrededor.

Los brazos de Sirius sólo lo apretaron más.

—Lo siento —susurró, pasando sus dedos sobre la mordedura de Remus, suaves labios siguiendo el rastro—. Lo siento mucho —sus manos moviéndose de su cuello a sus hombros y a su pecho, sin dientes esta vez, sólo suaves labios rosas.

Remus se quedó allí inmóvil mientras Sirius continuaba con lo suyo, mirando el reflejo con asombro y lujuria acribillada. Sus moretones, hechos por las mordidas, estaban curándose bajo el toque de Sirius, pasando del color morado profundo a azul y luego a suave piel pálida, como si nunca hubieran estado allí en absoluto. _Sin varita y en silencio_, Remus se preguntaba si Sirius sabía que avanzada era la magia que estaba realizando en ese momento.

Enterró sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro.

—Sirius, detente...

¿Cómo algo tan bueno podía ser tan malo? ¿Cómo el reflejo de ellos juntos en el espejo podía verse tan perfecto y hermoso cuando cada célula del cerebro de Remus gritaba que debía apartar la mirada?

—Sirius...por favor —graznó cuando Sirius descendía más y más—. Sirius...

Sirius se detuvo, sus manos sólo a centímetros de la toalla que rodeaba la cintura de Remus. Se movió hacia arriba, sus ojos llenos de deseo no disimulado, mientras apartaba el húmedo cabello del rostro de Remus.

Remus se retiró del agarre de Sirius.

—Lo siento, Canuto, pero esto no puede continuar.

Sirius se acercó más, acariciando su mejilla con su mano.

—Hmm... anoche...

—Se acabó —lo interrumpió Remus, desviando la mirada y alejándose aún más.

—¡Se acabó, pero no se ha olvidado! —gritó Sirius, dejando caer las manos con exasperación a sus costados.

Los ojos de Remus se endurecieron con determinación mientras alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta.

—No, pero tengo intención de olvidarlo.

Los hombros de Sirius cayeron, y sus siguientes palabras salieron casi débiles y suplicantes.

—¿Por qué me dejaste tocarte, Remus? ¿Por qué me devolviste el beso cuando te besé? ¿Porque me abrazaste después de todo y me dejaste dormir junto a ti en tu cama? Si solamente ibas a negarlo todo a la mañana siguiente, entonces ¿por qué me distes esperanzas en primer lugar?

Remus inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Porque esa era la única cosa que podía hacer para evitar que cayeras al abismo.

Remus se escapó de sus brazos y cerró la puerta antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo más. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás una última vez por temor a perder su compostura en el último minuto y someterse a la calidez que el chico de cabellos negros le ofrecía.

—Perdóname, Canuto —susurró, mientras se dejaba caer contra la puerta del baño. Sus ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba a Sirius dejar escapar un grito de rabia y frustración—. Lo siento mucho.

No era así como las cosas deberían suceder. Se suponía que debían seguir siendo mejores amigos, eso es todo. Lo había arruinado todo con sólo un estúpido error que no se sentía como error en absoluto. Y ahora, después de todo esto, incluso su amistad era un caso perdido. No había forma de que Remus pudiera ver a Sirius a los ojos de nuevo; no sólo porque estaba avergonzado, sino también porque no podía soportar mirarlo y ver el odio en los ojos de su amigo.

De repente, se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor desde adentro y los ojos de Remus se abrieron con temor. Sonó como si algo se hubiera roto.

—¿Sirius?

Silencio.

El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco.

—¿Sirius? ¿Estás bien? —cuando no obtuvo respuesta se puso de pie rápidamente y golpeó la puerta frenéticamente—. ¡Sirius, respóndeme, maldición!

Nada.

_Oh Dios, y si está herido o peor... ¡NO!_ Sirius podría ser impulsivo, pero no era tonto.

—¡Sirius! —Remus buscó el picaporte y lo giró. La puerta no se abría; o estaba trabada o Sirius había decidido bloquearla—. ¡Sirius, por favor, si puedes escucharme abre la puerta!

Todavía no había respuesta.

_Esto es mi culpa, mierda, Sirius..._ Remus se movió unos escasos centímetros de la puerta y estrelló su hombro contra ella con toda su fuerza. Podía sentir las bisagras sonar un poco bajo la presión e interiormente agradeció a su fuerza de hombre lobo. Al cuarto intento, para el cual Remus ya estaba histérico y con desesperación, la puerta finalmente se abrió de golpe y se trepó dentro, por poco pisando los fragmentos de vidrio que cubrían el suelo del baño.

Remus miró a su alrededor con ansiedad.

—¡Sirius!

Hubo un gimoteo ahogado y la cabeza de Remus viró en dirección al lavadero. Y allí estaba Sirius, justo debajo, sentado con sus rodillas levantadas hacia el pecho y su cabeza inclinada contra la pared. Su mano derecha estaba sangrando profusamente de donde debió golpear el espejo, pero definitivamente estaba respirando.

_Gracias a Dios..._ Remus dejó escapar un pesado suspiro de alivio y se arrodilló frente a su amigo.

—¿Estás bien, Canuto? —preguntó, tomando la mano herida de Sirius e inspeccionándola.

El chico de cabellos negros no dijo nada, sólo continuó observándolo con tristes ojos grises que rompieron el corazón de Remus. Sirius Black verdaderamente era una de sus personas más favoritas en el mundo, alguien por el cual Remus moriría sin dudarlo... y era doloroso ver aquellos ojos, los cuales usualmente brillaban con tanta alegría... fijados tan seriamente sobre él, desesperados y solitarios. Sirius estaba respirando, profunda y forzadamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo en absoluto, pero continuaba haciéndolo porque no tenía otra opción. ¿Que si estaba bien? La pregunta ni siquiera cabía en el contexto.

Remus apoyó su frente contra las baldosas frías junto a la cabeza de Sirius.

—Joder, todo esto es mi culpa. Yo sólo... —Sirius había vuelto el rostro para verlo. Su mejilla apoyada contra la pared, y sus ojos buscando una respuesta. Remus no pudo evitar acercarse y acariciar su cabello, su cara, su cuello—. Yo sólo... —trató nuevamente, pero su voz se perdió al final.

De repente, Sirius se arrojó a Remus, enterrando su rostro en su hombro y abrazándolo en un agarre de muerte. Era un abrazo desesperado.

—¿Por qué no me quieres, Lunático? —se ahogó, aferrándose con más fuerza—. ¿Por qué? No comprendo.

Remus descansó su mejilla contra el cabello de Sirius, acariciándolo con dulzura.

—Dios sabe cuanto te quiero, Sirius, pero...

—¡Entonces tenme, Remus! —dijo frenéticamente, alejándose y sacudiendo al hombre lobo de los hombros—. Toma lo que se te entrega.

Remus se alejó con una mano en la cabeza.

—No es tan simple, Sirius. Soy...

—¿Un hombre lobo? No me importa, Remus —Sirius descansó una de las manos sobre el hombro de su amigo—. Pensé que dejé claro eso en segundo año.

Remus golpeó la pared con rabia.

—¡Pero a mí sí, maldición! Todos los días de mi vida desde que fui mordido; he visto a mis padres sufrir y llorar por mí. ¿Sabes por qué, Sirius? ¡Porque soy un hombre lobo! Dejaron de lado tantos sueños que ahora es más fácil para ellos no soñar en absoluto. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque soy un hombre lobo! Tuvieron que tragarse el abuso y rechazo a donde fueran. Adivina porqué... ¡Porque soy un hombre lobo! ¡Puede que a ti no te importe, Sirius, pero al resto del mundo sí!

Sirius no se había movido durante la explosión de Remus. Cuando habló, su voz era calmada, a pesar de estar por un poco temblorosa.

—Dime, Lunático, ¿por qué tus padres te hicieron pasar por todo eso?

Remus negó la cabeza con desánimo.

—No tuvieron opción.

—Todo el mundo tiene otras opciones, pero se preocuparon tanto por ti como para lidiar con cualquier otra cosa que viniera en el camino —agarró la barbilla de Remus—. Y yo me siento de la misma manera.

Remus desvió la mirada.

—Ya es suficientemente malo que seas amigo mio, Canuto. No estoy listo para someterte a...

—¡Basta de tratar de controlar mi vida, Remus! —explotó Sirius, sus manos aferrándose dolorosamente al cabello de Remus, en un intento para conseguir que lo mirara.

—No estoy tratando de controlarte. ¡Estoy tratando de protegerte!

Sirius tiró con más fuerza, atrayendo sus rostros hasta que estuvieron juntos.

—No quiero tu protección —se acercó más—. No quiero tu caridad. Todo lo que quiero... —su mano se movió para acunar la base del cuello de Remus—... eres tú.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No sabes lo que quieres... no sabes en qué te estás metiendo... podría lastimarte.

Sirius lo miró, fuego ardiendo en sus ojos.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, Remus. Por favor... —su voz se había vuelto baja por el agotamiento. Necesitaba esto, _necesitaba_ a Remus...

Remus frotó la piel debajo del lóbulo de la oreja de Sirius con su pulgar.

—Sirius...

La frente de Sirius cayó contra la de Remus.

—No puedo hacer esto, Lunático —su garganta se cerró dolorosamente y la primera señal de lágrimas apareció por el rabillo de sus ojos—. No puedo no tenerte —las lágrimas fluían libremente ahora por su rostro—. ¿Por qué... por qué siempre me sucede esto a mí...? ¿Por qué es que siempre soy a quien rechazan, Remus? No es justo.

El corazón de Remus se contrajo ante la vista. Sirius estaba_ llorando_. Sirius estaba _llorando por su causa._

—Sirius, no —murmuró, acercando su mano para secar las lágrimas en las mejillas de su amigo. Sin embargo, el gesto fue inútil, porque la presa finalmente se había roto y ahora fluían por su rostro lágrimas que corrían por los dedos de Remus—. No llores. Por favor, no llores...

Sirius cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Simplemente... nunca he querido tanto antes a alguien, y yo... —se ahogó.

Nada parecía consolar a Sirius en ese instante, así que Remus hizo la primera cosa que su corazón le dijo que hiciera: inclinarse y presionar sus labios con los de él.

Sirius hizo un extraño ruido estrangulado antes de inclinar su cuerpo rápidamente, de tal forma que se encontró presionando a Remus contra la pared, sus cuerpos presionados juntos con firmeza. De ninguna manera fue un beso suave como los que habían compartido la noche anterior y aunque los de aquella noche habían sido desesperados y consoladores, este era puramente deseo sin adulterar. Las manos de Sirius lo mantuvieron firmemente en su lugar, con sus codos enterrándose dolorosamente en el pecho de Remus, mientras que la lengua de éste se deslizaba entre sus labios. Había un calor cataclísmico, y fue entonces cuando el hombre lobo se dio cuenta de que no podía continuar más con su farsa. No cuando Sirius estaba sentado en frente de él, besándolo, llorando por él...

Finalmente, se apartaron, y Remus observó como todo el cuerpo de Sirius se encogió miserablemente contra la pared.

—No sé qué hacer, Remus... —susurró, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared al lado de la oreja izquierda de su amigo—. Estoy perdido...

Remus acercó la cabeza de Sirius a su hombro, acariciando su cabello.

—Podríamos... intentar esto —dijo en voz baja, pero segura. Sintió las manos de Sirius correr por sus lados, estableciéndose finalmente en sus omóplatos—. Podríamos...

Pero nunca pudo completar su oración porque Sirius empezó a besarle la garganta. Sus manos frotaron con dulzura la parte baja de su espalda y, _mierda_, esto tenía que ser lo correcto. No había otra explicación para algo que se sentía tan bien.

Remus reluctantemente hizo que Sirius se detuviera.

—Sirius, ¿y si esto no funciona? ¿Qué pasará entonces? —de alguna manera, Remus descubrió que ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de ellos dos cayéndose a pedazos; no sólo como amigos, sino también como amantes. El sentimiento en sí era ridículo dado que eventualmente, en dos años, ambos tendrían que tomar distintos caminos de todos modos.

—Entonces seremos amigos —contestó Sirius, dándole un beso en el labio inferior—. Tal y como siempre lo hemos sido.

Y era muy difícil no aceptar. No cuando Sirius Black te estaba besando de esa manera, sus manos tocándote en los lugares correctos y abrazándote como si no hubiera otra persona con la que preferiría estar porque el mundo sólo consistía en él y en ti. Años más tarde, Remus se daría cuenta de que preocuparse por Sirius había sido su perdición, pero incluso entonces no podía obligarse a que eso le molestara.

**XxxxX**

Sirius observó el rítmico ascenso y descenso del pecho de Remus, preguntándose cómo es que el hombre lobo podía verse tan hermoso incluso cuando dormía. Habían simplemente estado acostados en la cama, Remus leyendo un libro, y ocasionalmente, cayendo en una ociosa conversación; mientras que Sirius sólo estaba allí acurrucado a su lado, descansando su cabeza sobre su estómago. En un momento en el que Sirius estaba hablando y Remus pasando páginas, el hombre lobo se había quedado dormido, dejando a Sirius libre para mirarle.

Era extraño, Sirius nunca había sido paciente. Nunca podía sentarse en un lugar por más de un par de minutos sin inquietarse. Era un hecho conocido que Sirius Black se aburría con rapidez y necesitaba entretenimiento constante de parte de sus amigos. Sin embargo, allí estaba, mirando a su nuevo... ¿amante? por Dios sólo sabe cuantas horas y no tenía intención de detenerse. Era un poder que Remus tenía sobre él, y aunque a Sirius no le gustaba ser controlado por nadie, encontraba que no le importaba este pequeño hecho en absoluto. De hecho, lo disfrutaba bastante.

Dos días. Dos días desde que habían empezado a estar juntos y las cosas no podían ir mejor. Remus aún estaba un poco incómodo, un poco vacilante, Sirius podía verlo; y aunque sabía que debía hablar con Remus al respecto, no lo hacía. ¿Qué pasaría si decía algo que hiciera que Remus cambiara de opinión? ¿Qué pasaría si lo convencía de que se rindiera incluso antes de que la relación hubiera empezado? No, Sirius no podía arriesgarse a perder a Remus, no cuando finalmente lo había conseguido. Sólo esperaría. Le daría a Remus tiempo y espacio hasta que finalmente se acostumbrara.

Sirius trazó sus dedos ligeramente sobre la piel bajo la camisa de Remus y sonrió cuando se escapó una risita de la boca del hombre lobo. Suspiró suavemente, sintiéndose a la deriva por el dulce olor de chocolate en la piel de su amigo.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Sirius se encontró demasiado cómodo como para moverse. Quienquiera que fuera, no le importaba. Que viera y pensara lo que quisiera.

—¿Sirius?

Sirius reconocía esa voz.

—¿James? —abrió sus ojos adormilados. Efectivamente, James Potter alli de pie, con su baúl en la mano.

Tan pronto como James se dio cuenta de que no estaba alucinando y que era de hecho su mejor amigo, rápidamente se acercó hacia Sirius y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—Siento no haber podido venir antes. ¿Estás bien?

Sirius se apartó temblorosamente, consciente de no despertar al muchacho dormido a su lado.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en casa de tu tío.

James se sentó en la cama, tirándole una mirada significativa a Remus.

—Lo estaba. Recibí la carta de Remus hoy. Me contó todo, Sirius, y me alegro. Esa casa no era más que problemas para ti.

Sirius sintió un nudo en su garganta, y hundió sus dedos en mechones miel marrón para ocultar su dolor.

—Sí... Remus dijo lo mismo. Gracias por venir, James.

James sonrió y dio una palmada en la espalda de Sirius.

—Oye, ¿para qué están los mejores amigos? Mamá y papá están también aquí, por cierto. Están resolviendo los asuntos de tu custodia en la oficina de Dumbledore.

Sirius alzó la mirada, sorprendido.

—¿Mi custodia?

—Sí, bueno —contestó James como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Aún no eres mayor de edad, lo cual significa que necesitas orientación parental hasta entonces. Y puesto que ya no eres parte de la familia Black, mamá y papá han decidido adoptarte. Eso sí, sólo si es que quieres vivir con nosotros...

Sirius sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios.

—Demonios, sí —miró a su mejor amigo con gratitud, y por primera vez, Sirius se dio cuenta que la familia no implicaba necesariamente lazos de sangre. Una familia era simplemente un grupo de personas que siempre estaban para ti, cuidándote en los peores momentos.

—James... gracias. No sé como pagarte a ti o a tus padres...

James sonrió, despeinando el cabello de Sirius.

—Sólo no permitas que mamá te convenza de cambiar tu nombre por Sirius Potter. Ha estado enamorada de ti desde tu última visita a casa.


	17. Chocolate

********Di************sclaimer: ********No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Gracias Kristy por el beteo, ahora si están bastante más comprensibles algunas partes *w*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Chocolate<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Clase de Transformaciones, Hogwarts...<strong>

—Por lo que tuve que ir allí y... —la conversación de Minerva McGonagall con el profesor Dark fue repentinamente interrumpida por un suave golpe en la puerta de su oficina. Se dio vuelta en su asiento, sorprendida al ver una cabeza de largos y rebeldes cabellos castaños asomarse—. Oh, eres tú, Sr. Lupin. Has llegado un poco temprano. La tutoría no empieza de nuevo hasta las dos.

Remus miró a ambos profesores con cautela.

—Lo siento, profesora. Volveré más tarde.

Minerva frunció el ceño.

—No, no, no hay necesidad de eso, Sr. Lupin. Ya que estás aquí, podemos empezar con ello. Pasa.

Remus asintió y se sentó cuidadosamente en el asiento frente a ella. Minerva se dio cuenta que se retorcía las manos sobre su regazo continuamente, como si estuviera inseguro de sí mismo.

Le dio una mirada al profesor Dark para una explicación al comportamiento inusual de Lupin, pero el profesor Dark en sí parecía estar mirando al muchacho con simpatía. Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Dime, Remus. ¿Cuáles son sus planes para el futuro?

Remus se movió incómodamente.

—No he pensado realmente mucho en ello. Supongo que a mi padre le gustaría que sea auror como fue él una vez. No lo sé.

Minerva sintió su puño cerrarse instintivamente.

—¿Está seguro, Sr. Lupin?

Remus no respondió, y en su lugar decidió mirar con fijeza una mancha de tinta en la mesa.

Por primera vez en su vida, Minerva McGonagall perdió la entereza en frente de un alumno. La perspectiva de responder le parecía aterradora. Una afilada ola de culpabilidad se apoderó de ella, y se encontró incapaz de mirar a los ojos al muchacho. ¿Qué le diría?

—Después de todo, el entrenamiento de auror es extremadamente dificultoso —continuó ella, con la esperanza de no parecer haberse inmutado—. Requiere mucho tiempo, y el Ministerio te hará trabajar...

—Deja de mentirle al muchacho, Minerva —gruño de repente el profesor Dark.

Minerva lo miró con indignación.

—No estoy mintiendo, muchas gracias —en realidad lo estaba haciendo, pero eso no significaba que lo admitiría.

El profesor Dark la miró, sus ojos ardiendo con ira reprimida.

—Merece saber la verdad. No vas a lograr nada mimándolo. Debe saber que el Ministerio está lleno nada más que con inmundos fanáticos que no le darían ni una segunda mirada una vez que se enteraran de lo que es, independientemente de que tan calificado esté.

Minerva le dio un rápido vistazo a Remus y lo vio sosteniendo los brazos de la silla con firmeza. Su rostro, sin embargo, estaba completamente impasible, y no traicionaba ni una de las emociones que seguramente estaba sintiendo en su interior.

La mera visión del muchacho lentamente reemplazó su ira por una indescriptible furia, y le dio una mirada de advertencia al profesor Dark. Era un hecho conocido que Dark tenía un temperamento volátil y una admirable cualidad de siempre decir la verdad, pero esto era cruzar los límites. No tenía ningún derecho, ninguno en absoluto, para menospreciar a un estudiante de esa manera, especialmente porque ese estudiante pertenecía a su casa.

Remus, quien había estado callado por un largo tiempo, parecía haber encontrado finalmente su voz en medio de la competencia de miradas entre ellos.

—¿Hay algo más? —preguntó en voz baja.

Ambos profesores volvieron la mirada hacia el muchacho. Tenía una mirada de determinación en sus ojos, pero aún así pudieron verlo pequeño e indefenso.

—¿Hay alguna otra carrera que pueda seguir? —preguntó de nuevo, mirando directamente al profesor Dark e ignorando a McGonagall. De alguna manera, ella comprendió su comportamiento. Quería saber la verdad, y ella solamente quería protegerlo de eso.

El profesor Dark se acarició la barba.

—Hay opciones, Sr. Lupin, pero es muy probable que la gente de la comunidad mágica no vaya a mostrarse de acuerdo.

Minerva se levantó de su asiento, furiosa.

—Eso es suficiente, Dark. Por favor, retírate —verdad o no, no permitiría esto.

El profesor la ignoró y miró directamente a los oscurecidos ojos ámbar de Remus.

—Tienes que comprender, Remus, que no estoy tratando de desanimarte. Sólo estoy tratando de prepararte para lo que tendrás que enfrentar cuando no tengas más estas paredes de la escuela o a tus padres para protegerte. Eres uno de mis mejores estudiantes y es un placer enseñarte, pero la mayoría de personas allá afuera van a pasar por alto eso, por...

—Por lo que soy —finalizó Remus con frialdad, poniéndose de pie—. Me retiraré ahora. Gracias por su tiempo, profesores.

Todo lo que Minerva McGonagall podía pensar cuando vio la espada de Remus al retirarse fue como le haría la vida imposible a David Dark. _No se merecía esto... ese muchacho vale más que eso, y algún día él lo demostrará._

**XxxxX**

Peter había estado retirando sus libros de Transformaciones de su baúl cuando la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos se abrió de golpe, y literalmente, voló de las bisagras. Se volvió, sorprendido, sólo para ver a Remus Lupin con el rostro rojo de furia, dando fuertes zancadas al entrar en la habitación e ignorando mucho la puerta rota que colgaba precariamente del marco.

—Hola, Remus —tartamudeó con los ojos aún fijados en la puerta.

Remus, o no escucho a Peter, o estaba demasiado ido como para prestarle atención. En cambio, cogió el libro más cercano a su mesita de noche y lo miró por un momento antes de arrojarlo por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio en el proceso.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Peter tímidamente. Esto no era bueno. Para nada bueno.

Remus rió maniaticamente y se quitó la mochila de los hombros con la intención de tirarla también por la ventana. Dejó escapar un grito de rabia cuando la maldita cosa se quedó atorada a mitad de camino en el vidrio. Peter se encogió cuando su amigo sacó la varita de su bolsillo y destrozó el vidrio en un millón de pedazos.

Remus sonrió satisfactoriamente y acarició su varita con un solo dedo.

—No necesitaré esto tampoco, ¿no? —se dijo a sí mismo con amargura, tirándolo por la ventana con desdén.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Peter, y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, tal vez por temor a ser arrojado también por la ventana. Remus amaba su varita, y las cosas seguramente estaban realmente mal para que la arrojara de esa manera. Necesitaba encontrar a James y Sirius, y rápido. A juzgar por el estado de ánimo de Remus, las cosas obviamente se iban a poner peor. Sus amigos sabrían que hacer para calmar al hombre lobo. Siempre lo sabían.

Por suerte para él, Peter encontró a ambos en el pie de la escalera, discutiendo juguetonamente sobre el mejor equipo de Quidditch.

—Te lo estoy diciendo, los Chudley Cannons mejorarán... —James sonrió cuando vio a Peter bajar por las escaleras—. ¡Hola, Colagusano! ¿Te animas a una partida de Snap Explosivo?

Peter descansó sus manos en sus rodillas, jadeando. ¿Quién sabía que correr escalera abajo podía consumir tanta energía?

Sirius sonrió.

—¿Has estado tratando de perder algo de peso ejercitándote, eh, Colagusano? —dijo, acariciando el abultado estómago del chico.

Peter negó con la cabeza, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento. Hubo un fuerte ruido del piso de arriba y los tres miraron hacia allí, confundidos.

—Es Lunático —dijo Peter finalmente—. No sé que le sucede, pero...

No tuvo que completar su oración porque ambos, James y Sirius, lo hicieron a un lado y corrieron escalera arriba, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones. Al acercarse, pudieron escuchar el distintivo ruido de más cosas rompiéndose, y Sirius, justo a tiempo, lo que parecía ser una pieza importante del alfeizar de la ventana, evitando ser golpeado en la cabeza.

Ambos miraron fijamente los restos rotos de la puerta, y luego a Remus, quien ahora estaba pelando la otra mitad del marco sólo con las manos. Finalmente, apartaron los ojos del espectáculo y se miraron entre sí, entendiéndose con la mirada. Esto no iba a ser nada diferente a una noche de luna llena, donde el lobo algunas veces estaba furioso, amargado y herido; y Cornamenta siempre estaba frente de él, mientras que Canuto estaría de guardia detrás, en un intento de tratar de controlar y consolar a Lunático al mismo tiempo.

Sirius entró a la habitación y colocó las manos en los hombros de Remus, presionándolos ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no le das eso que tienes en las manos a Cornamenta, Lunático? —susurrró con fuerza.

—No —contestó Remus, sonando más como un niño arrogante, eso hasta que decidió que era buena idea lanzar toda la pieza del marco contra la pared, pasando justo al lado de la oreja de James. Éste no se inmutó. Ambos sabían que Remus había fallado a propósito. Era una advertencia:_ provócame y la próxima vez será tu cabeza la que vuele por la ventana._

—Vamos, Remus, dinos que te pasa —dijo James, acercándose cautelosamente a su amigo de tal forma que tuviera apenas espacio para moverse.

Sirius ya estaba presionando su frente contra la espalda de Remus, y frotando círculos calmantes en sus omóplatos y columna vertebral.

—¿Qué me pasa? —exclamó Remus, agitando su mano rudamente hacia la derecha. La jarra de agua en la mesa de Sirius se hizo añicos—. ¿Qué? ¿No se han dado cuenta? ¡Porque al parecer todo el mundo sí! —agitó nuevamente su mano y el poste de la cama de Peter se rajó.

Sirius y James se miraron el uno al otro, recordándose silenciosamente nunca hacer salir el lado oscuro de Remus. Y, además, el daño que Remus estaba ocasionando parecía un poco... irreparable. McGonagall no iba a estar feliz.

—¡Ni siquiera sé porqué me preocupo! —continuó Remus. Pedazos de pergaminos y plumas ahora se levantaban de las mesas y giraban con enojo alrededor de sus cabezas—. ¿¡Por qué demonios deberían importarme mis TIMOs!? ¡No necesito estudiar para ellos! ¡No necesito rendirlos! —blandió su mano hacia la izquierda y otra pequeña pila de libros voló por la ventana—. No es como si me fueran a servir. Especialmente porque voy a pasar el resto de mi vida comiéndome a niñitos. Eso es lo que quieren, ¿no es así? ¿Y saben qué? —miró a su cama y su baúl salió disparado de debajo—. ¡No sé siquiera porqué me quedo aquí!

James agarró las manos de Remus antes de que pudiera causar más daño... a sí mismo y a la habitación.

—Tú te quedas aquí, Lunático, para desafiar todo pronóstico.

Hubo silencio después de aquello, y Remus simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente los sinceros ojos color avellana de James. Sus manos temblaban entre las de su amigo cuando sus palabras se hundieron dentro de él. Su respiración era pesada por la furia, pero parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad cuando se recostó contra Sirius. Sus rodillas amenazaron con flaquear y sólo estaba de pie por el firme agarre de Sirius sobre sus hombros.

—Los odio, chicos —susurró, soltando las manos de James y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Sirius—. Los odio tanto. Siempre me hacen esto. Siempre están tratando de hacer crecer mis esperanzas. Los odio. ¿Por qué simplemente no me pueden dejar en paz? —envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sirius, relajándose cuando sus largos dedos empezaron a frotar en círculos de calma en su espalda.

Sirius miró a James y sonrió, alzando su mano para recorrer con sus dedos el largo cabello castaño.

—Porque tus esperanzas... son nuestras creencias —susurró, besando su cabello y sintiéndose ridículamente sentimental.

**XxxxX**

—Bueno, bueno, estaba esperando que pudieran venir a mi casa por una semana o dos —dijo James, prácticamente saltando. Había sido hoy el último día de sus TIMOs,, y los merodeadores eran los únicos despiertos en la sala común después de una noche entera de celebración. Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el piso, detrás del sofá, con un aire conspiratorio rodeándolos a pesar de estar perfectamente inocentes esta noche. Después de todo, tenían que mantener su apariencia para que nadie se atreviera a ir a la sala común a esta hora.

—Canuto ya estará viviendo en casa, y podríamos incluso completar ese mapa nuestro. ¿Qué opinan?

Peter chilló un sí y Remus sonrió cálidamente.

—Me gustaría eso —dijo, descansando su mano encima de la de Sirius, que estaba sentado justo a su lado.

Sirius se sorprendió un poco ante el repentino toque. Este tipo de intimidad era ajena de parte de Remus, quien Sirius pensaba que aún estaba un poco incómodo con la relación. Además, ambos eran planos, rugosos y varoniles hombres... tomarse de la mano realmente no encajaba en la imagen. Sirius volteo su mano para juntar sus palmas y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Remus. Aún así, tenía que admitirlo, el gesto se sentía… muy agradable, estaba condenado a ser afeminado.

James dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Peter con entusiasmo.

—Excelente. No vas a creer los libros que tiene mi padre. Podríamos aprender muchas cosas…

Sirius sonrió cuando sintió un pulgar frotar lentamente sus nudillos.

—Sí, tal vez encontremos nuevas formas de torturas a Snivelly.

Remus gruñó, frotando el puente de su nariz con la otra mano.

—¿No pueden dejarlo en paz? Nunca les ha hecho nada. Quiero decir, ¿que harías si alguien mostrara tu ropa interior a toda la escuela?

—Les preguntaría si les gustó lo que vieron o si hubieran preferido boxers en cambio —dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a Remus, pero con un atisbo de culpa en su voz.

James sonrió con complicidad mientras miraba el intercambio entre sus dos mejores amigos. Dirigió una mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y luego miró a Peter.

—Oye, Colagusano, ¿te apetece un viaje a las cocinas? Podríamos incluso planear algo sobre lo que haremos durante las vacaciones.

Peter sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, está bien.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? —preguntó James, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Nos quedaremos aquí un rato —dijo Remus, apretando su agarre posesivamente a la mano de Sirius.

Sirius esperó hasta que la sala común estuvo vacía antes de subirse encima de Remus, doblando las rodillas y acurrucándose para descansar su cabeza en el estómago de su amigo. Se acurrucó cómodamente y suspiró contra el suave algodón blanco. Este era realmente su lugar más favorito en el mundo, porque para alguien tan flacucho, Remus era increíblemente suave y acurrucable… como un Sr. Malvavisco Mágico o una Magdalena Esponjosa de Martha.

Remus soltó una risita en voz baja y descansó su mano en la coronilla de la cabeza de Sirius, tocándola con ligereza.

—¿Sabes, Canuto? Según la mayoría de libros sobre Animagos, el animal se supone que eres tú, no al revés.

—Que se jodan los libros —murmuró Sirius, mientras se frotaba la nariz contra la remera de Remus.

—Deja de olerme,_ mil leches._ Me haces cosquillas.

Sirius besó la extensión de la suave piel y se sentó.

—No puedo evitarlo —sonrió, acercándose más para sentarse en el regazo del hombre lobo—. Es que hueles tan bien —envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Remus—. Como chocolate de leche pura —murmuró Sirius, enterrando su nariz en la unión del cuello de Remus, inhalando su esencia—. Todo lo que te pertenece huele a chocolate, ¿sabes? Apuesto a que los profesores reconocen tu tarea sólo al olerla.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Puedo imaginarme la escena en la sala de profesores, Flitwick oliendo nuestros papeles. Si huele a chocolate, es de Remus Lupin. Si huele a perro mojado y a hierba, entonces es de Sirius Black —Remus enterró sus dedos en el suave cabello negro, mientras que Sirius recorría un sendero a besos del cuello a su barbilla—. Es probablemente por el chocolate escondido que guardo en mi baúl —dijo, arqueando su cuello un poco.

—Mmm… eso podría explicar el olor en las cosas, pero… —la lengua de Sirius presionó los labios de Remus—. También sabes a chocolate. Debes estar hecho de él.

—Ahora estás siendo estúpido —dijo Remus riendo antes de atraer a Sirius en un beso.

El beso… no era indeciso o inseguro como los escasos que habían compartido los últimos meses. Era confiado y decidido y oh, _tan bueno;_ y era realmente difícil imaginar que ellos nunca habían sido pareja hasta hace un par de meses porque las cosas eran demasiado perfectas, y definitivamente, estaban destinados a estar juntos. Sirius no tenía idea que provocó la repentina transformación en el comportamiento de Remus, o qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión tan de repente, y no le importaba saberlo, porque la lengua de Remus estaba haciendo las cosas más inimaginables en su boca en ese momento y que se jodan las explicaciones.

—Te voy a extrañar —susurró Remus contra sus labios una vez que se separaron—. Te voy a extrañar mucho.


	18. Verdades, mentiras y negaciones

**Disclaimer:**No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: ¡<strong>Gracias por el beteo Kristy! ¡A leeeeerr!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 18: Verdades, mentiras y negaciones<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Residencia de los Potter...<strong>_

Sirius remojó su pluma en el tintero una última vez antes de completar las últimas líneas en su carta:

_E_spero verte pronto.

_Canuto_

La lechuza en el alféizar ululó con impaciencia.

—¡Cállate, maldito pájaro! —James Potter arrojó una almohada mal dirigida a través de la habitación.

La lechuza ni siquiera parpadeó y se limitó a estirar la pata cuando Sirius se acercó con el pergamino ya enrollado en su mano.

—Tranquilo, Cornamenta. Podrías hacer que Elle se escape del susto —dijo acariciando al ave cariñosamente.

James se sentó en su cama, claramente disgustado.

—No sé porque has escogido escribirle a Lunático a esta insoportable hora, Canuto. Sólo han pasado ocho horas desde que se fue. ¿Qué demonios es tan importante que no podía esperar a mañana?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, mientras agarraba un puñado lleno de galletas para lechuza.

—Estaba aburrido.

En parte era verdad. Estaba aburrido. Estas dos semanas con los merodeadores en casa de los Potter fueron, probablemente, las más divertidas que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo; y ahora que todos se habían ido, la casa parecía extrañamente tranquila. Él y Remus en realidad no habían hecho mucho, no con la constante presencia del Sr. y la Sra. Potter, pero era único el hecho de que Remus estaba allí y siempre con él. Y entonces, el tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Remus estaba yendo a casa y dándole un abrazo de despedida a cada uno. Después de eso, Sirius pasó más de una vez frente al retrete, tratando de quitarse la sensación de náuseas que había tomado residencia permanente en su estómago hasta que, finalmente, James tuvo muchas ganas de orinar y la Sra. Potter los estaba instando a que fueran a la cama.

James lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Estabas aburrido? —articuló cada palabra, asegurándose de que había escuchado correctamente —. ¿Estabas jodidamente aburrido a las cuatro de la mañana? ¡Nadie en sus cabales está lo suficientemente despierto como para entretenerte a estas horas!

Sirius sonrió y se subió a su cama nuevamente, arrojándole la almohada a James.

— Lunático sí.

James bufó, atrapando la almohada en el aire.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú radar del _amor _te dice eso?

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron con picardía en la oscuridad.

—No, le dije a Elle que lo molestara hasta que se despierte y responda mi carta.

James negó con la cabeza y se recostó nuevamente en su almohada con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Lunático se vengará por esto. Probablemente te envíe un howler vergonzoso o haga que su lechuza te picotee hasta la muerte o algo por el estilo.

Sirius sonrió mientras se ponía la frazada encima suyo.

— Lo espero con emoción...

Hubo un cómodo silencio después de aquello, ambos muchachos simplemente acostados en la oscuridad, escuchando los ocasionales chirridos de los grillos y el crujido de las hojas secas. Sirius aún no podía creer que estaba allí, en casa de los Potter, como un miembro de una familia. En toda su vida, eso era la última cosa que esperaba, y no tenía queja alguna. No podía haber pedido un verano mejor, aunque probablemente la Sra. Potter diría lo contrario. Un hijo travieso ya era lo suficientemente malo. Poniendo a los dos juntos, tenía su propio infierno, allí mismo, en casa. Era bueno saber que Remus y Peter tuvieran familias cariñosas.

—¿Canuto? —la voz de James de repente rompió su ensimismamiento.

Sirius se volvió para mirar a James en la cama al costado.

— ¿Uhm?

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó James con incertidumbre, recorriendo una mano por sus mechones enredados.

Sirius frunció el ceño. ¿Qué lo había llevado a esto? Por supuesto, no era sorpresa que James supiera de su relación con Remus. Sirius sabía que se daría cuenta sin necesidad de contarle. Era simplemente una de esas cosas que suceden entre mejores amigos, igual que como una madre siempre sabe cuando alguien sigilosamente está junto al tarro de galletas. Además, no era como si él y Remus estuvieran tratando de ser discretos en frente de ellos. No se besaban, pero no se alejaban el uno del otro tampoco. Eran amigos después de todo. Si no era con ellos, entonces, ¿con quién más podrían estar cómodos? Estaba seguro tambié que, para este momento, James ya le habría contado a Peter.

—No lo sé, Cornamenta. Amar es una palabra fuerte — respondió después de un largo rato.

James se mordió el labio.

— Sólo me preguntaba, ya sabes.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Lunático y yo... somos diferentes. Estamos juntos, y tenemos sentimientos recíprocos... sólo que... no estamos enamorados, eso es todo.

Para James, eso sonaba bastante parecido a amar, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. No tenía sentido saltar a conclusiones. Pero...

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, Canuto? ¿Estás seguro que las cosas son así de simples? ¿Qué no hay ataduras en su relación?

Sirius se frotó las sienes con los dedos. Sabía por hechos que Remus no lo amaba. No era posible, especialmente porque Sirius sentía que de algún modo forzó al hombre lobo para empezar la relación.

— Sí, estoy seguro. Mira, ¿qué te está incomodando, Cornamenta?

James hizo una mueca.

— Es sólo que no quiero que Lunático salga lastimado.

Sirius bufó, pero no sin una pizca de posesividad.

—Ahora suenas como si _tú_ estuvieras enamorado de él. Lunático ya es mayor, Cornamenta. Puede cuidar de sí mismo.

James se apoyó en su codo y miró a los ojos de Sirius seriamente.

—Sí, pero Lunático es como un hermano pequeño para mí, y creo, que por primera vez, que merece que alguien cuide de él, ¿no crees?

Sirius frunció el ceño ante el afilado y desafiante tono de voz.

James suspiró, derrotado, ante la expresión desconcertada de su amigo.

—Mira, Canuto, Lunático... tiende a unirse mucho a las personas; y la mayoría de veces, es rechazado tan pronto y cuando descubren lo que es. Y a pesar de que afirma que está acostumbrado, aún le duele. Sólo no quiero que tú termines siendo una de esas personas que lo abandonan. Ya tiene suficiente dolor sin contarte a ti.

Sirius se incorporó sobre su codo para mirar a James en los ojos.

—Sabes que nunca le haría daño, Cornamenta, lo sabes —dijo apasionadamente. Estaba sorprendido de que James dudara de él en una cosa como esa. Remus era una de las personas más importantes en el mundo para él.

James asintió, recostándose nuevamente.

—Sí, está bien, pero Canuto, si esto no llegara a funcionar... nuestra amistad... se arruinaría para siempre. Y no estoy hablando de sólo de ti y Lunático aquí.

Sirius sintió su pecho tensarse incómodamente.

—Los merodeadores siempre son lo primero, Cornamenta. Ambos sabemos eso.

—Sí, está bien. Sólo... se cuidadoso, Canuto; eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo —dijo James lentamente, antes de rendirse al sueño.

** XxxxX **

Delilah Lupin suspiró desesperadamente a su comida. Era el último día de las vacaciones de verano y no había hecho ningún progreso con su hijo. Era frustrante; el modo en el que estaba deprimido y simplemente se sentaba allí, en silencio, tragando su comida con poco entusiasmo. Había estado así todas las vacaciones desde que regresó de donde los Potter. Al principio, Del pensó que quizás extrañaba a sus amigos, pero ahora, esto estaba empezando a salirse completamente de control.

Después de todo, era psiquiatra, y reconocía los signos de una depresión cuando los veía. Pero en vez de hablar del problema, como ella siempre le enseñó, Remus, en cambio, decidió, encerrarse en su cuarto, sólo saliendo cuando era hora de comer. Incluso cuando recibió los resultados de sus TIMOs había estado lejos de estar feliz. En aquel momento, ambos, ella y su esposo, supusieron que era por la E que sacó en Pociones, e incluso John Lupin se había ofrecido a animarlo con entradas para un partido de fútbol. Sin embargo, su hijo se había negado, lo cual era extraño. Remus nunca se negaba a nada que su padre le ofrecía, y menos al fútbol. Lo que Del no podía entender es que cosa, en nombre de Dios, podía haber sucedido que fuera lo suficientemente drástica para cambiar a su hijo normalmente cariñoso en este lío infeliz.

Miró a su esposo y vio que él también estaba lanzando la misma mirada de preocupación hacia su hijo, quien tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos tan profundas que se veía como un mapache. Obviamente, no había estado descansando mucho. Del suspiró nuevamente y acercó su mano hacia Remus, alisando las arrugas de su frente con el pulgar,

—Bebé, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?

La cabeza de Remus se levantó de su plato y miró a ambos con ojos asustados.

—¿Lo hay? —dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Del se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y se dio cuenta que John también había alzado la mirada de su comida.

—No lo sé, amor. Parece que sí.

Remus negó con la cabeza y sonrió poco convincente.

—No. No, yo no... —hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando a ambos intensamente, luego suspiró, agachando su cabeza tan bajo que su cabello cayó sobre sus ojos—. No, espera. Sí...

Del acarició su cabello hacia atrás, metiéndolo detrás de las orejas.

—Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa, Remus.

Remus respiró profundamente y asintió.

—Estoy... estoy viendo a alguien —dijo lentamente.

John Lupin frunció el ceño, obviamente confundido.

—¿Eso es algo bueno?

Remus pasó una mano por su cabello.

—No lo sé. Somos buenos amigos, y ambos nos queremos mucho. Así que... sí, supongo que sí.

—Y ella sabe... sobre ti, ¿es eso? —preguntó Del, colocando la mano sobre la de su hijo.

Remus agachó la mirada nuevamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Sí, él lo sabe.

Los ojos de Del se abrieron de sorpresa_ (¿él?)_, pero John parecía no haberse dado cuenta, porque sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno, no veo ninguna razón por la cual estar triste. Deberíamos estar celebrando esta ocasión especial, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no...?

—John —interrumpió Del, en voz baja—. Me gustaría hablar a solas con Remus por un rato.

La sonrisa de su esposo vaciló después de un rato de pensarlo, asintió con la cabeza, lanzándole un guiño juguetón a Remus. Obviamente supuso que "la charla" involucraba algo sobre las cigüeñas y las abejas.

Del se volvió hacia su hijo con una expresión indescifrable.

—Remus, arriba, ahora.

Remus tragó saliva y siguió a su madre arriba, a su habitación. Ella no dijo nada, pero casualmente observó las expresiones en el rostro de su hijo, pasando por miedo a ansiedad a algo que no podía todavía leer.

Honestamente, no sabía que decir. De todas las cosas, esta era una de las que menos esperaba, y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió no preparada e incapaz de resolver el problema.

Una vez que entraron a la habitación, Remus se sentó en la cama, encogiendo sus piernas hacia su pecho.

—No sé qué decir, Remus —dijo Del lentamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos,

Remus gimoteó, enterrando su rostro en el espacio entre sus rodillas.

Del se sentó frente a él, observando su forma caída. Suspiró profundamente y decidió meterse de lleno.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparte, Remus. Estoy segura que es sólo una fase, y probablemente no es algo raro que adolescentes de tu edad...

—Mamá, ¡¿podrías, por vez primera, tratar de comprenderme y no analizarme?! —gritó Remus, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos ámbar—. No soy uno de tus pacientes y ya no soy un niño.

Cualquier línea memorizada que Del iba a recitar rápidamente se le olvidó.

—Remus...

—Sé como me siento, mamá, y sé lo que significa. Y lo siento, pero esto no se va a desaparecer con el tiempo. No tuve la intención de ser tan... _anormal_... pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto y está bien si quieres gritarme ahora, pero, por favor... _trata_ de comprender... y no me dejes... y... no estoy pidiendo mucho —su voz se quebró al final y sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a sus pies.

Del miró a su hijo con tristeza. Claramente había estado conteniendo esto todo el verano, porque pensaba que sus padres lo iban a abandonar. _Tan poca fe._ No era de extrañar que estuviera tan miserable.

—Oh, bebé —pasó su mano a través de los mechones color miel—. Nunca te dejaríamos, ya lo sabes —cuando Remus no respondió, ella lo atrajo a un abrazo, y sintió sus brazos instantáneamente enrollarse a su alrededor.

—Al principio no quería contártelo —susurró contra su hombro—. Pero odiaba mentir todo el tiempo.

—Está bien, bebé. Está bien... —frotó su espalda haciendo cículos suaves en ella—. Me alegra que lo hiciste.

Él se enterró más profundamente en su hombro, buscando consuelo.

—Papá no lo sabe aún.

—Lo... —un grito silenciado que sonó bastante a_ "puto infierno",_ interrumpió su frase. Del se rió.

—Creo que acaba de enterarse.

Sin embargo, Remus no encontró la situación particularmente divertida.

—No sonó muy feliz —dijo, mirándola vacilante.

—Solamente está un poco sorprendido. Lo superará, ya conoces a tu padre.

Remus se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué sucedería si no lo hace, má? ¿Que sucedería si no me quiere más aquí?

El corazón de Del se rompió por lo pequeño que sonó.

—Eso es imposible, bebé. No ha habido ningún solo momento en el que tu padre no te haya querido —respondió, frotando el pulgar contra su mejilla—. Nadie lo ha hecho más orgulloso. Incluso cuando naciste, recuerdo como te desfilaba por todas partes como si fueras de la realeza. Te hubiera llevado al trabajo si hubiera podido. Hubo un cambio tan drástico en su personalidad que sus compañeros estaban asustados de que por el cambio iría a abrazar a todos los magos oscuros y cantarles canciones de cuna —sonrió cuando Remus soltó una débil risa—. Incluso ahora, Remus, él haría cualquier cosa por ti; y no le digas esto, pero creo que ha enmarcado todos tus viejos dibujos en su oficina porque, demonios, no puedo encontrarlos.

Hubo un gran estruendo proveniente de abajo, y Remus se estremeció en los brazos de su madre.

—Mamá, tengo miedo.

Del besó su frente.

—No lo tengas. Hablaré con tu padre, ¿está bien? En la mañana probablemente ya esté bromeando sobre ello —rompió el abrazo y se puso de pie—. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Mañana tienes un largo viaje.

Remus asintió, recostándose en su cama y cubriéndose con las mantas.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

—Buenas noches, bebé. Descansa bien.

**XxxxX**

—¡Remus! —la voz de su madre lo llamó desde la cocina—. ¡Tu papá te está esperando en el coche!

Remus bajó las escaleras de dos en dos corriendo, tratando de peinarse el cabello con los dedos.

—¡Ya voy, mamá! —corrió a través de la cocina y patinó hasta detenerse para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su madre—. ¡Adiós!

—Que tengas un buen año, amor —dijo Del cariñosamente, mirando a su hijo salir por la puerta trasera.

Remus caminó alrededor de la casa hacia la calle. John Lupin ya estaba sentado en el coche, tamborileando sus dedos con impaciencia contra el volante. Ya había arrancado el motor, el cual estaba haciendo un extraño sonido parecido a un gruñido, probablemente por el último daño que sufrió. Aún desconocía porqué Delilah Lupin permitía que John manejara el coche. Después de cuatro años, la manera en que su padre manejaba sólo había mejorado lo suficiente como para no aplastar al menos cuatro postes de luz en el camino. No, ahora solamente eran_ tres..._

Remus rápidamente se deslizó en su asiento y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Hola, papá.

John no respondió y, en cambio, pisó con fuerza el acelerador. Remus se encogió de hombros, asumiendo que su padre probablemente no lo había escuchado y optó de todos modos por el silencio. Sin embargo, a medio camino del viaje estaba empezando a sentirse extremadamente incómodo. Su padre ni siquiera le había vuelto la mirada desde que entró al coche, y las bromas lúdicas que ambos usualmente disfrutaban juntos, fueron reemplazadas por un silencio muy desagradable e incómodo.

Remus se movió en su asiento.

—¿Papá?

Nada. John sólo siguió manejando.

¿Quizás su padre no lo había escuchado por encima del ruido del motor? Remus intentó nuevamente.

—¿Papá?

Otra vuelta brusca hacia la izquierda.

—Papá, ¿podrías hablar conmigo, por favor? —dijo Remus exasperadamente, lanzando sus manos hacia arriba.

El coche se detuvo en un semáforo, pero John no se molestó en mirar a su hijo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y ajustó el espejo.

—¿Qué quieres decirme, Remus?

_Que estás bien con esto. Que no te importa._ Remus miró su regazo.

—No lo sé.

Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que John finalmente golpeó frustradamente su puño contra el panel del coche.

—¡Maldición, Remus! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto? ¿Por qué siempre terminas haciéndote las cosas más difíciles?

Remus no miró los ojos de su padre.

—No hice _nada_ malo, papá. Simplemente sucedió —se retorció las manos nerviosamente—. No lo quise, y créeme, intenté evitarlo, pero...

—Bueno, obviamente no lo intentaste lo suficiente, ¿no? —la luz se volvió verde y John aceleró bruscamente—. ¡Maldita sea, Remus! ¿Tienes alguna idea de como la gente te va a mirar después de esto? Ya es bastante malo que tengas que lidiar con ser un hombre lobo, pero esto... ¡esto simplemente te lleva a un nivel completamente nuevo!

Dio otro giro repentino y fue un milagro que ambos quedaron sentados perfectamente.

—No tengo la intención de presumirlo en todos lados, papá. Sólo sentí que tenía que decírtelo a ti y a mamá, eso es todo.

El agarre de John se tensó sobre el volante y quitó los ojos de la pista para mirar a su hijo.

—¿Y qué, Remus? Esperas que las cosas vayan felices y perfectas, cuando sé que...

—¿Soy un monstruo y ahora un bicho raro agregado a eso? —le interrumpió Remus, devolviéndole una mirada furiosa. ¿Por qué su padre no trataba de comprender? No era más fácil para Remus que para él, pero al menos lo había aceptado—. Dilo, papá, sé que deseas hacerlo.

—¡Bueno, mejor te vas acostumbrando, porque en la dirección que estás yendo, vas a escuchar más de esto!

Remus sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Cada día de mi vida, Remus, lo paso buscando una cura para tu licantropía, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer tu vida más fácil —John, o no se dio cuenta del límite de la velocidad, o estaba demasiado enojado como para importarle—. Dime, ¿tengo que buscar una también una para tu_mariconería?_ Porque te juro por el infierno que no lo sé.

Remus sintió una burbuja de ira dentro de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? ¡Este era su padre! De todas las personas, él era el primero que Remus había esperado que comprendiera.

—¡No es una enfermedad, papá, y no soy gay! ¡Simplemente me enamoré! —los ojos de Remus se abrieron de sorpresa ante su propia declaración. Eso no era lo que había querido decir. De hecho, la revelación fue una sorpresa también para él. ¿Estaba enamorado de Sirius? Claro que no—. Simplemente me enamoré —susurró nuevamente, mirando sus manos. Quizás era una pregunta que Remus se estaba haciendo a sí mismo; quizás era una confirmación de su corazón a su cerebro. ¿Quién sabía?

El coche llegó a un abrupto fin en frente de la estación, y John se volvió en su asiento para mirar a su hijo.

—Eres demasiado joven para saber que es el amor, Remus —dijo lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Tal vez —contestó Remus con voz temblorosa. Miró a los brillantes ojos azules de su padre—. Pero es lo que se siente correcto en este momento. Lo amo —ahora las palabras estaban saliendo de su boca, rápidas e implacables—. Y él es tan importante para mí como tú o mamá... si sólo le dieras una oportunidad...

John Lupin desvió la mirada.

—Tu baúl está en el maletero, Remus —dijo con la voz fría como el hielo.

Remus sintió una presión de una mano de hierro en su corazón.

—Papá, por favor —dijo desesperadamente.

Su padre negó con la cabeza, fijando su mirada al frente.

—Lo siento, Remus, pero esta es una cosa sobre ti que simplemente no voy a aceptar.

Fue la primera vez que Remus caminó a la estación completamente solo. Era una imagen dolorosa, incluso para aquellos que no sabían que había sucedido. La forma de su postura era decaída, sus hombros temblaban y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, mientras se quedaba mirando de pie el espacio vacío en el que el coche de su padre había estado sólo hace unos minutos. Justo entonces, no había nada más que Remus quería hacer que dejarse caer de rodillas y llorar, pero no lo hizo, no podía. No en el medio de la estación, no en medio de tanta gente.


	19. Consuelo en el dolor

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>¡Gracias a todos por los review y muchísimas gracias a Kristy que me betea!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 19: Consuelo en el dolor<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hogwarts, sexto año...<em>**

Sirius guardó el Mapa del Merodeador en su bolsillo trasero y entró al abandonado salón de Encantamientos para encontrar a Remus profundamente dormido sobre una mesa con un polvoriento pergamino debajo de él y una pluma sujeta sen su mano. La tinta goteaba en el pergamino y Sirius suspiró, removiendo lentamente la pluma del agarre de Remus antes de que arruinara la pequeña tarea que el hombre lobo había logrado hacer.

Esto estaba sucediendo más y más seguido. Sirius vería a Remus girar y voltearse en su cama en la noche, tratando y fallando en conseguir una buena noche de sueño; y por la mañana estaría caminando por la escuela como muerto, con ojeras del tamaño de Europa debajo de sus ojos. Había algo preocupando al hombre lobo y Sirius quería confrontar a Remus hace mucho tiempo, pero era detenido por James, quien pensaba que el hombre lobo necesitaba un poco de espacio. Bueno, que se joda James. Sirius sabía que Remus no se había quedado dormido por su tarea; era más probable que se hubiera desmayado de agotamiento.

—Lunático —susurró Sirius, acariciando su mejilla gentilmente con el dorso de sus dedos. No quería molestarlo, pero Remus sólo se despertaría después con un calambre doloroso en su cuello—. Lunático, vamos amigo, levántate.

Al escuchar la voz de Sirius, la espalda de Remus de repente se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron con las pupilas dilatadas y sus iris de un tono temerosamente brillante y de color ámbar.

Sirius se apartó un poco, pero no quitó su mano de la mejilla de Remus.

—Te quedaste dormido, Lunático. Vamos, te llevaré a la cama.

Los ojos se fijaron en Sirius y su postura se relajó. Dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo y alzó la cabeza, parpadeando un poco para conseguir que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las ocho y media, Lunático, y estás cansado —Sirius movió su mano por el cabello de Remus, acariciando los mechones sueltos sólo para que cayeran a su lugar nuevamente—. Mañana es fin de semana, podrás terminar tu trabajo entonces.

Remus rechazó su oferta con un gesto.

—No, no, puedo terminarlo esta noche.

Sirius lo miró con cautela.

—Lunático. —Cuando Remus lo ignoró, bufó exasperadamente—. Bien, pero al menos termínalo en el dormitorio.

Remus asintió, se estiró y se puso de pie. Inmediatamente sus rodillas cedieron (coma) y solamente los rápidos reflejos de Sirius lo salvaron de estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Basta, Remus. Te vas a tomar el día libre. Tus notas son impecables —le reprendió airadamente, ayudando a ponerlo en pie—. Una noche saltándote la tarea no le hará daño a nadie, y menos a ti. —Lo medio cargó, medio dejó caminar hacia fuera del salón, ignorando los suaves gimoteos de protesta.

—Honestamente, Canuto. No quiero dormir. —Su oración fue interrumpida por otro bostezo, y Remus finalmente cedió y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, permitiendo que su amigo le guiara el camino.

Sirius gruñó.

—No, Lunático, sí quieres dormir. El problema es que no puedes porque, obviamente, hay algo que te está molestando —Por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius creyó ver una figura acechándolos en las sombras, mirándolos y siguiéndolos. Su agarre con el hombre lobo incrementó posesivamente—. Ahora, o me dices que pasa, o te voy a golpear hasta que me lo digas.

Remus sonrió débilmente, cayendo un poco los ojos.

—Sabes que te patearía el trasero, Canuto.

Allí estaba nuevamente. ¡Alguien estaba siguiéndolos! Sirius cambió su postura un poco, de tal forma"que tenía a Remus y a la sombra que los acechaba en su rango de visión.

—No trates de cambiar el tema, Lunático.

Remus le acarició el cuello con la nariz, inhalando su aroma.

—Mm... honestamente, Canuto, no hay nada molestándome.

La figura aún no había salido de las sombras, pero sus técnicas eran de todo menos discretas. Imitaba cada movimiento que hacían, brillando sus ojos con malicia en la oscuridad. Le tomó algo de tiempo a Sirius descubrirlo, pero conocería aquella ganchuda nariz en cualquier lugar. _Snape._ El maldito, bueno para nada, bastardo entrometido. Sirius se haría cargo de él después. En este momento, Remus era su primera prioridad.

—No me mientas, Lunático. Sabes que odio eso.

Remus suspiró, conteniéndose de besar el cuello de Sirius. Todavía estaban en los pasillos después de todo, y aunque usualmente a esta hora estaba bastante vacío, no era inteligente correr riesgos.

—Mira, sólo déjalo, ¿está bien? No quiero hablar sobre eso.

—No me importa —respondió Sirius después de susurrar la contraseña a la Sra. Gorda. Ese maldito bastardo no iba a seguirlos allí. Un par de personas que estaban en la Sala Común alzaron la mirada cuando entraron, pero volvieron nuevamente a su trabajo con la misma rapidez. No había nada incriminatorio sobre su posición... era un amigo ayudando a otro, y todo el mundo sabía lo enfermizo que era el buen chico Lupin

—No es asunto tuyo. —La voz de Remus se suponía que iba a ser dura, pero salió mal, ya que soltó otro bostezo mientras subían las escaleras.

—Cualquier cosa que te involucre es asunto mío. Se supone que somos amigos, Lunático… Sin secretos, ni mentiras —Le quitó los zapatos a Remus y lo ayudó a subir a la cama, antes de unirse junto a él debajo de las mantas.

Los brazos de Remus rodearon la cintura del muchacho de cabello negro mientras se acurrucaba en la almohada, soltando un gemido de satisfacción cuando Sirius empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Algunos secretos son para ser guardados.

—Y otros están destinados a ser contados.

Remus suspiró, derrotado.

—Les conté a mis padres... sobre nosotros —observó como los ojos de Sirius se abrieron con sorpresa—. No les conté sobre ti. Sólo que estaba saliendo con otro chico.

Sirius descansó su frente contra la de Remus, besando su nariz ligeramente. Interiormente, estaba sonriendo. Sirius sabía lo especial que eran los padres de Remus para él, y el haberles contado demostraba que realmente consideraba su relación importante.

—No me hubiera importado si hubieras mencionado mi nombre, Lunático, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé —murmuró Remus adormilado, cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose más cerca.

—¿Cómo fue? —A juzgar por el silencio que repentinamente los invadió, Sirius estaba temeroso al hacer la pregunta.

—Papá no soporta verme más... —dijo Remus rápidamente, tratando de sonar como si no le importara, como si no fuera (ningún) problema.

Sirius lo conocía mejor. Cinco años viviendo con el chico le había enseñado a buscar las señales correctas y, ahora mismo, la forma en que el cuerpo de Remus se hundió era indicio suficiente para saber lo alterado que estaba realmente.

El mismísimo padre de Sirius lo odiaba, así que no tenía mucho que decir sobre el tema. Pero, nuevamente, a diferencia de la situación de Remus, el odio era mútuo.

—Tal vez —dijo, queriendo desesperadamente eliminar a Remus de su angustia—. Tal vez lo pillaste por sorpresa y simplemente no supo de qué otra manera reaccionar.

Remus negó con la cabeza, esparciendo su larga cabellera sobre las almohadas.

—Ni siquiera me hablaba.

La mano de Sirius recorrió un lado de Remus cariñosamente, estableciéndose finalmente en su cadera. Odiaba esto. Odiaba cuando Remus se sentía miserable, porque le hacía sentir de la misma manera, incluso cuando no le importaba un carajo lo que las personas pensaran sobre él.

—Remus —susurró contra el cabello del hombre lobo, causando que volara con cada aliento—, ¿te gustaría...? —Retiró su mano y miró a los ojos ámbar que tenían los párpados caídos. No quería decirlo. No quería, pero sabía lo importante que era John Lupin para Remus—. ¿Te gustaría acabar con esto...?

La respuesta de Remus fue inmediata, desprovista de cualquier tipo de duda.

—No. No haría ninguna diferencia.

El alivio lo inundó, e instintivamente agarró la barbilla de Remus y lo besó con fuerza. El beso, en su mayoría, fue de un solo lado, dado que Remus ya estaba medio dormido; y Sirius sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no sabía lo que haría si tuviera que dejar ir a su amigo.

—Está bien, Lunático —dijo después de un largo rato—. Está bien. No importa, ¿sí?

Pero Remus ya se había dormido, respirando lentamente en el pecho de Sirius.

Sirius no sabía que tipo de persona era John Lupin. Le había parecido bastante agradable cuando lo había conocido en el verano, y los Potter parecían haber tenido una especie de respeto especial por él. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para tranquilizar a Sirius de que algún día se reconciliaría con su hijo.

Si los padres de Remus eran algo parecido a los Potter, entonces era cuestión de tiempo de que su padre se derrumbara. Si fuera de otro modo, a Sirius no le importaría. Haría que Remus olvidara, se lo llevaría lejos y nunca dejaría que viera a su padre de nuevo. Eso le enseñaría a ese viejo bastardo a no herir a su amigo de ese modo...

**XxxxX**

—Sólo inclina su cabeza un poco, Sr. Potter. No quiero que se ahogue con la medicina.

James levantó lentamente la cabeza de Remus de la limpias almohadas blancas, sosteniéndolo, mientras la enfermera de Hogwarts vertía una olorosa poción por su garganta. Remus, aún estaba dormido, o quizás inconsciente. Esta última opción era la más probable, dada la terrible experiencia que tuvo la noche anterior.

—Eso debería ser suficiente. Baja ahora su cabeza —le indicó madame Pomfrey—. Lentamente, eso es —Una vez que acabó, lo miró con severidad y manos en la cadera—. Ahora, dado que insiste en permanecer aquí, Sr. Potter, por favor asegúrese de que Remus no volteé mucho su cabeza. Necesita más poción reabastecedora de sangre y necesitó salir para reponer los suministros. Volveré pronto.

James asintió y se sentó en la cama al lado de la mano izquierda de Remus, recorriendo con sus ojos) el pálido color del rostro de su amigo. Bien podía estar muerto y nadie podría decir la diferencia. Sólo un par de horas atrás, Remus había estado empapado en sangre, su cuerpo destrozado y roto. James nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida, y por un momento, había pensado que Remus estaba realmente muerto. _¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, Sirius? _

La ira estalló otra vez en él, mientras que su mente le daba vueltas a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior... Snape había descubierto lo de Remus. A pesar del mejor esfuerzo de James, había llegado demasiado tarde. El lobo había visto al grasiento hijo de puta, y James había visto su furia por haber perdido su presa. Supo en ese mismo instante que esa furia iba a ser canalizada; de alguna manera lo había esperado, pero en realidad tener que ver el cuerpo destrozado de Remus después de todo, había hecho que el mundo se derrumbara en su cabeza.

James sólo podía esperar que Snape tuviera la más pequeña onza de humanidad dentro suyo pada perdonar y olvidar, o al menos, guardar el secreto de Remus. Si no lo hacía, entonces sería el final de los Merodeadores, y más importante, sería el final de Remus... por siempre. Si ese bastardo entrometido decidía informar algo de esto al Ministerio, entonces incluso Dumbledore no podría hacer nada en contra.

Snape estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore en este momento, junto a Sirius. James odiaba esperar, odiaba esa sensación de ansiedad en su estómago. Necesitaba saber el veredicto, la decisión final, pero Dumbledore había negado terminantemente su presencia y le había pedido retirarse después de contar su versión de los eventos de esa noche. A veces, ese anciano era un completo patán.

James salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Remus intentó moverse un poco y gimió de dolor. El alivio lo inundó, mientras colocaba una mano consoladora pero firme en el hombro de su amigo para que se quedara quieto. Ese había sido el primer movimiento que Remus había mostrado desde que lo trajeron de la Casa de los Gritos.

—Relájate, Lunático —le susurró suavemente, incluso cuando Remus no podía escucharlo.

Los ojos de James se desplazaron a las puertas de la enfermería cuando se abrieron lentamente. _Sirius_. Nuevamente la furia corrió por sus venas, ahogando todo tipo de remordimiento que había sentido antes. Esto había sido totalmente culpa de Sirius. Si no hubiera sido por el asqueroso bastardo, entonces estarían en cama ahora mismo, volviendo a contar las aventuras que tuvieron con el lobo.

—¿Cómo está? —La voz de Sirius sonaba cansada y ronca, complementando el aspecto desgastado que tenía en el rostro. Si James hubiera estado de mejor humor, entonces habría simpatizado con él.

Desafortunadamente para Sirius, la ira de James sólo crecía minuto a minuto.

—Has vuelto a terminar el trabajo, ¿verdad, Black? No pudiste matar a Remus anoche, así que hagámoslo hoy, ¿no?

La reacción fue inmediata, Sirius cubrió la distancia entre ellos en dos rápidas zancadas y agarró a James del cuello de la camisa.

—Cállate, Potter. Cierra la boca antes de que...

—¿Antes de qué? —preguntó James, empujando a Sirius bruscamente—. ¿Antes de que te las arregles para matarme también a mí?

Los puños de Sirius se apretaron a sus costados, sus uñas se clavaron con la suficiente fuerza para sacarse sangre.

—¡Nadie se suponía que iba a salir herido! ¡Era una broma! ¡Una jodida broma de mierda!

—Por supuesto, y qué mejor broma que usar a tu... mascota. Hombre. Lobo —enfatizó cada palabra con un empujón al hombro de Sirius—. ¿Tu espectáculo personal de fenómemos?

Sirius lo agarró de la nuca, enterrando su pulgar dolorosamente en una vena.

—Tú no sabes nada. ¡Nada! —gruñó en la cara de James.

—¡Todo lo que sé es que estás haciendo un trabajo grandioso en actuar según lo que marca tu apellido, Black! —escupió James.

Ambos puños de los muchachos se alzaron amenazadoramente por encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Chicos?

Las cabezas de Sirius y James giraron para ver a Remus, quien estaba esforzándose para sentarse y mirándolos con enormes y cuestionadores ojos. Sus manos cayeron y ambos

pusieron sonrisas falsas por el bien de su amigo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Lunático? —preguntó Sirius, moviéndose para sentarse a su lado y acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar

—Como si hubiera sido atropellado por un hipógrifo —Remus soltó una risita y luego frunció el ceño—. No estuvieron allí anoche... ¿Se metieron en problemas? ¿Están bien?

James le sonrió a su amigo. Este era Remus. Remus que se veía como la (sobra) muerto, y probablemente se sintiera igual, pero estaba más preocupado por ellos que por sí mismo.

—Estamos bien, Lunático. Pero creo... —Cambió su mirada de Remus a Sirius— que Sirius tiene algo que decir...

Renus volvió su mirada hacia el rostro mortificado de Sirius con una expresión desconcertada.

—Dilo, Sirius —dijo James, amenazadoramenre—. Es mejor que se lo sigas tú que Dumbledore.

Remus puso una mano consoladora en el hombro de Sirius.

—¿Qué sucede, Canuto?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, evitando cuidadosamente sus ojos del rostro de Remus.

—Vamos, Canuto. Recuerda, sin secretos ni mentiras —dijo Remus, dando golpecitos con picardía en la nariz de Sirius.

—Algunos secretos son para ser guardados —susurró Sirius, bajando la mirada.

—Y otros están destinados a ser contados... —sonrió Remus, obviamente disfrutando (de) la conversación.

La mirada de James se clavó en la cabeza de Sirius, pero no parecía tener ningún efecto en él, porque Sirius aún seguía mirando con determinación la mano que tenía entrelazada a la de Remus. Finalmente, James se encargó de explicar.

—Alguien estuvo anoche en la Casa de los Gritos, Remus... Snape, para ser exactos.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron y su agarre apretó los dedos de Sirius.

—¿Lo...?

James negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo sacamos antes de que sucediera... pero... sabe de ti, Remus.

El rostro de Remus, de ser posible, empalideció más.

—No le dirá a nadie, Lunático —dijo Sirius rápidamente, apretando la mano de Remus para tranquilizarlo—. Dumbledore se aseguró de eso. Se quedará en secreto... nadie sabrá de eso.

Remus se relajó visiblemente, pero aún había una pizca de incertidumbre en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo lo supo? Quiero decir, ¿cómo supo como entrar? Es prácticamente imposible...

—Yo se lo dije.

Remus soltó la mano de Sirius como si quemara.

—Eso no es gracioso, Canuto.

—Está diciendo la verdad, Remus. Él le dijo a Snape —dijo James, suavizando sus ojos cuando volvió la mirada hacia su amigo.

Remus, con los ojos muy abiertos, negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

—No.

Sirius pasó sus dedos por el cabello castaño de Remus.

—Remus, s-se suponía que era una broma...

Remus simplemente cerró sus ojos, no evitando el toque de Sirius, pero tampoco acogiéndolo. Respiró profundamente.

—Quiero estar solo, por favor,

—Remus... —suplicó Sirius.

—Por favor... —susurró Remus con voz dolida—. Por favor, sólo vete...

—Sirius, vete —espetó James, viendo como la figura de Remus estaba lentamente desmoronándose.

Si hubiera sido cualquier persona, menos James, Sirius lo hubiera enfrentado hasta que se saliera con la suya. Pero si había una cosa que Sirius tenía por su amigo de cabellos negros, era respeto. James sabía lo que estaba haciendo, siempre sabía. Y si la ausencia de Sirius era la única manera de que las cosas mejorarían, entonces así sería.

La puerta se cerró cuando Sirius se fue, y James puso una mano en el hombro de Remus.

—Vete, James.

James volvió un poco y puso sus brazos alrededor de su amigo, ignorando las débiles protestas, y colocó una firme mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Remus, para asegurarse de que no se alejara. Exhausto, Remus dejó de luchar contra su agarre y se desplomó contra James.

—Estoy tan cansado, Cornamenta... —graznó Remus, descansando su frente en el hombro de James—. Estoy cansado de intentar y fallar siempre. Estoy cansado de que las personas me odien y abusen de mí por lo que soy. Estoy cansado de luchar por cada aliento que tomo, James. Sólo quiero dejarlo todo... quiero que todo acabe...

James agarró el rostro de Remus con ambas manos y lo alzó para ver las brillantes orbes ámbar. Si había alguna forma de leer las emociones de Remus, era a través de sus ojos. La desesperación que guardaba, la pura angustia era suficiente para matarlo; pero allí estaba Remus, aún respirando, aún fuerte, pero al borde de romperse. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, amenazando con caer, y James rápidamente las limpió con sus pulgares antes de que se derramaran. Remus asintió, comprendiendo el mensaje dado con ese pequeño gesto. Remus no lloraría. James se lo prohibió. No se merecía tanto dolor; no se merecía llorar por algo que ni siquiera era culpa suya, especialmente no por ese engañoso bastardo que se llamaba así mismo amigo.

—Sé que estás cansado, Lunático —dijo James suavemente, mientras Remus se inclinaba nuevamente en su hombro—. Pero te estoy pidiendo que te quedes. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes luchar por las personas que sí importan?

**XxxxX**

James se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la enfermería, para asegurarse de que su capa de invisibilidad cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo correctamente. Ya había acabado la hora de visita, y madame Pomfrey no estaría feliz de verlo, incluso si llevaba chocolate... que era seguro para hacer que Remus sonriera. El chocolate en realidad había sido un regalo de Peter, quien había estado ansioso por venir, pero James le dijo que no. Alguien tenía que echarle un ojo a Sirius, después de todo, y James estaba demasiado enfadado como para seguirle la corriente o mirarlo siquiera en ese momento.

Estaba a punto de empujar para abrir las puertas cuando escuchó unos fuertes pasos, y rápidamente se movió del camino para inclinarse contra la pared.

—Debiste haberme informado antes, Dumbledore. Si esto sucedió anoche, entonces debí haber sido el primero en saberlo.

James reconocía esa voz del verano pasado. Era...

John Lupin salió de una esquina, caminando agitadamente hacia la enfermería. Era obvio, por su postura, que quería correr, pero apenas se contenía por el bien de Dumbledore.

James llegó a la conclusión de que Dumbledore debió haberle informado sobre lo de la noche anterior. En realidad, su presencia... no era una gran sorpresa. Si había una sola cosa que James sabía de John Lupin, era que amaba a Remus con sus entrañas. A primera vista, James tuvo la impresión de que era un hombre duro y estoico, pero uno tenía que ver más profundamente para ver que en realidad era bastante divertido, muy amoroso, y ligeramente posesivo por la gente que le importaba. En cierto modo, a James le recordaba un poco a Sirius.

La última vez que James lo había visto, había estado sonriendo y bromeando con sus padres. Sin embargo, a diferencia de entonces, su cabello estaba descuidado, apenas cubriendo una cicatriz mal curada que tenía sobre la ceja. Tenía ojeras de agotamiento debajo de sus ojos y el azul de sus iris estaba lleno de un rojo intenso. Era exactamente como Remus había lucido hoy cuando James se fue de la enfermería. Las semejanzas entre John Lupin y su hijo eran simplemente sorprendentes.

La túnica de Dumbledore rozaba erráticamente cuando alargaba sus zancadas para mantener su paso con el del Sr. Lupin.

—Te aseguro, John, que tu hijo está perfectamente bien; y entiendo tu preocupación, pero tenía asuntos que resolver primero. Sin mencionar que usted estaba en una misión importante.

—Mis prioridades son diferentes a las tuyas, Dumbledore, y te agradecería que las respetaras tanto como yo respeto las tuyas.

James rápidamente se movió del camino, mientras que el Sr. Lupin se inclinaba contra las puertas de la enfermería, pero no entraba. Creyó haber visto al director asomarse sospechosamente hacia su dirección, pero la mirada se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

—Albus, sobre el Ministerio... —dijo John Lupin con la voz temblorosa, mirando a Dumbledore con una expresión preocupada.

—No saben nada, John, y el muchacho no le contará a nadie... Me he asegurado de eso.

James se inclinó un poco más cerca para escuchar mejor. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar a escondidas y que debería irse, pero esto era sobre Remus, y James era su mejor amigo.

John suspiró pesadamente, pasando una mano por su ya desarreglada cabellera.

—¿Cómo supo este muchacho en primer lugar? Pensé que tenías ese lugar bien escondido, Albus.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron.

—Uno sólo puede imaginar, John. Pero por lo que sé, el Sr. Snape siempre a albergado una aversión particular para Remus, y eso lo llevó a seguirlo por bastante tiempo.

James frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le contó simplemente la verdad?

John miró a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta.

—Está tan pálido...

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero ha estado en buenas manos —Dumbledore puso una mano en su hombro—. ¿Te gustaría entrar?

John dudó por un segundo y luego asintió. James rápidamente los siguió a través de la puerta abierta, asegurándose de que su capa no se atascara en ningún lugar.

Remus ya estaba despierto cuando entraron, tragando alguna poción que madame Pomfrey le había dejado.

—Hola, Remus. ¿Cómo estás ahora? —preguntó Dumbledore con compasión, sentándose en un asiento cercano a su cama.

Remus tragó y asintió, poniendo el frasco en su regazo. Miró hacia su padre y bajó la mirada rápidamente. Tal vez era simplemente la imaginación de James, pero Remus no se veía feliz de ver al Sr. Lupin.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que sucedió anoche, Remus —continuó Dumbledore, tomando el frasco de la mano de Remus y colocándolo en la mesa.

Asintió nuevamente en silencio. Remus no se tomó ni siquiera la molestia de alzar la mirada.

Si Dumbledore notó la actitud de Remus, no dijo nada sobre ello. En cambio, simplememte dobló sus manos en su regazo.

—Bueno, en mi prisa, al parecer he olvidado tu opinión, Remus. He hecho lo que podido, pero la decisión final es tuya.

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo Remus de inmediato, y James tuvo que callar un grito de indignación con su mano.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, ajustándose los lentes.

—¿Estás seguro, Remus?

Remus miró al director con ojos llenos de tristeza.

—Por favor...

¡No, idiota! ¡No te puedes ir ahora! James quería golpear la cabeza de Remus con un palo. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros... los merodeadores?

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Muy bien. Mandaré tus cosas a casa esta noche. Puedes irte con tu padre ahora.

Remus le lanzó una mirada vacilante a su padre y asintió, mirando nuevamente su regazo.

Dumbledore sonrió y se volvió hacia el Sr. Lupin.

—John, si no es mucho problema, me gustaría hablar a solas con Remus por un momento.

James estaba seguro de que John Lupin iba a decir que no, y tenía la apariencia también de que no iba a ceder. Pero al final, murmuró un duro "Bien" y salió, con James detrás de él. No creía poder seguir escuchando más decisiones a la ligera de Remus. Era una locura.

James rápidamente tiró su capa de invisibilidad en una esquina y caminó hacia la figura rígida de John Lupin.

—Sr. Lupin.

El Sr. Lupin se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia James.

—Oh, James, eres tú —sonrió—. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que has hecho. Dumbledore me contó, y si hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para...

—La hay —lo interrumpió James, dejando el chocolate que estaba cargando en las manos del Sr. Lupin—. Quiero que traigas de vuelta a Remus.


	20. Herido

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Acá el capítulo 20, aún no está beteado, pero actualizaré cuando lo esté. ¡Gracias a todos por los review!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 20: Herido<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Torre de Gryffindor, Hogwarts...<strong>_

Lily Evans estaba completando su ensayo de Pociones cuando el agujero del retrato se cerró con fuerza, haciendo que, literalmente, saltara fuera de su piel. Lanzó su pluma hacia abajo con furia con toda la intención de regañar a quienquiera que haya sido tan descuidado, cuando hubo un grito enfurecido y alzó la mirada para ver a nadie más que James Potter atravesando la Sala Común. El caos y Potter... que sorpresa.

—¡SIRIUS BLACK!

Sirius, quien había estado leyendo (por primera vez), apenas había levantado la mirada de su libro cuando, para gran sorpresa de Lily, James lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó de su asiento.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron.

—Cornamenta, ¿qué...?

El puño de James colapsó bruscamente con su barbilla y hubo un jadeo colectivo de parte de los ocupantes de la Sala Común, mientras Sirius se tambaleaba hacia atrás, sorprendido. Pero James claramente no estuvo satisfecho con sólo un puñetazo, porque antes de que tuviera tiempo para volver en sí, Sirius fue tirado al piso con los brazos sostenidos con fuerza para impedirle luchar.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —rugió James, golpeando a Sirius en el ojo—. ¡Te lo advertí! Te dije que no hirieras a Lunático, pero simplemente no pudiste resistirte, ¿no?

Sirius ni siquiera luchó contra los ataques de James. Simplemente se quedó acostado allí; inmóvil mientras su tan llamado mejor amigo continuaba golpeándolo en la cabeza, en el pecho, en el estómago, ambos inconscientes del lío que estaban causando en la Sala Común.

Lily frunció el ceño y se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente. No sabía de qué se trataba esto y como es que Remus estaba involucrado, pero tenía que parar. Pero era extraño, nunca antes había visto pelear tan violentamente a estos dos. Después de todo, eran como hermanos de sangre, y sus discusiones nunca antes habían durado más de un minuto. Sin embargo, si Black y Potter se querían matar el uno al otro, podían hacerlo muy bien en la privacidad de su dormitorio.

Puso las manos en los hombros de James y se sorprendió cuando la empujó a un lado bruscamente.

—¡Suéltame de una puta vez, Evans, y por vez primera, ocúpate de tus malditos asuntos! —gruñó James, mientras golpeaba a Sirius en el estómago.

Lily parpadeó con rapidez antes de mirar desesperadamente al resto de estudiantes en la Sala Común que estaban viendo la escena con sorprendente horror.

—¡Ayudenme!

—¡Espero que estés feliz, Black! —gritó James, luchando cuando Lily y otros dos prefectos mayores trataron de alejarlo de Sirius—. ¡Se ha ido! ¡Remus se ha ido a casa!

Lily casi pierde su agarre en ese momento. ¿Remus se ha ido a casa? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría haber hecho Black que había sido tan grave? ¿Estaba herido?

Mientras tanto, James estaba poniendo bastante resistencia hasta que después de darle un último empujón a Sirius, dejó que lo apartaran. Para un muchacho tan delgado, tenía mucha fuerza. Sorprendente lo que la rabia y la adrenalina podían hacer.

Sirius, sin embargo, parecía haber salido de su ensimismamiento sólo después de las últimas palabras de James, y sostuvo su mano en súplica, completamente ignorante de la sangre que corría por su nariz y barbilla.

—Espera... —se ahogó—. Remus...

—Será mejor que regrese, Black —advirtió James, quitando las manos que lo alejaron de sus hombros y enderezando su camisa—. Será mejor que regrese.

**XxxxX**

John y Remus apenas habían llegado a la sala de estar de su casa cuando escucharon que alguien corría frenéticamente de la cocina, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Remus se encontró siendo atraído a un fuerte abrazo por su madre.

—Oh, bebé, estás bien —dijo, besando su cabello y apretandolo con más fuerza—. Estaba tan preocupada —sonrió y miró las orbes color ámbar de su hijo, cariñosamente haciendo a un lado el cabello de su rostro. Frunció el ceño cuando los ojos de Remus inmediatamente se dirigieron a sus pies—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, Remus?

Remus negó con la cabeza, apartándose de su madre y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo; sus hombros, caídos, como si se estuviera ahogando en vergüenza. Del frunció el ceño cuando vio como sus manos le temblaban cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Se quedará acá por un tiempo —dijo finalmente John, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Remus se cerró.

Del no respondió, sólo asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras con la firme intención de consolar a su hijo. Su bebé estaba obviamente tomando este incidente en particular muy mal, aunque no podía entender porqué. Remus siempre había sido un poco sensible, pero nunca había visto el punto en preocuparse por ello.

Se sorprendió cuando John la detuvo por la muñeca.

—Yo hablaré con él.

Pada Del, su voz sonó fría e indiferente,y su respuesta fue inmediata y firme:

—No.

El agarre de John se hizo más apretado, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimar, sólo suficiente para evitar que se moviera.

—Dije que hablaré con él —dijo subiendo dos escalones más, estando más arriba que ella, desafiándola a negarse.

Del retiró su mano bruscamente y miró fulminantemente a su esposo.

—Bien —escupió—, pero te lo advierto John. Si Remus derrama una sola lágrima por tu culpa, te lo juro por Dios, tomo a mi hijo y me voy.

John simplemente le dio la espalda a esa declaración, subiendo a la cima de la escalera. Los puñales que Del lanzaba a su espalda, o pasaron desapercibidos o fueron completamente ignorados. _Él es mi hijo también_. Soltó un suspiro de frustración antes de tocar la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo y entrar antes de que recibiera una respuesta.

John encontró a Remus sentado en la cama, sus rodillas encogidas hacia su pecho y su cabeza enterrada en ellas. El poco sol que Remus había permitido que entrara por la rendija de las cortinas sólo sirvió para destacar lo verdaderamente pálido que estaba, y la luz creaba una dominante sombra de su débil cuerpo. Remus se aferraba ligeramente a las mantas que estaban alrededor de sus hombros y se estremeció cuando escuchó a John cerrar la puerta tras de él. ¿Remus le tenía miedo?

Remus abrazó con más fuerza sus rodillas cuando se acercó, tirando más cerca la manta en el proceso.

—Lo siento —susurró dentro de sus rodillas cuando John se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó John, desconcertado. Por lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, nada de esto era culpa de su hijo. Y no era como si hubiera dudado de Remus en primer lugar.

Remus alzó la mirada, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

—Por todo. Por... por siempre hacerte la vida tan difícil. Por nunca ser capaz de hacer nada bien y hacer que estés incluso más avergonzado de mí. Por ser más raro de lo que ya soy —Remus se ahogó—. Porque los sanadores no me mataron el día que fui mordido...

John abofeteó a Remus tan repentina y fuertemente que le dejó grandes huellas dactilares de color escarlata en contraste con sus pálidas mejillas. Remus lo miró en estado de shock, respirando con dificultad y alzando una mano para tocar con cuidado las marcas rojas que le ardían. Una lágrima cayó en cascada por su mejilla, espontáneamente, y ni bien cayó a las sábanas, Remus se rompió, su corazón desgarrándose en sollozos que retorcían su delgada figura.

No estaba llorando. Estaba... aliviándose de todo el dolor que había mantenido guardado durante tanto tiempo... _porque_, John se dio cuenta, porque nadie nunca dejaba que Remus llorara. Siempre esperaba ser el más fuerte, para simplemente aceptarlo todo y nunca decir una palabra. Le recordó a John con dolor al pequeño niño que sostenía durante las primeras transformaciones, el que siempre estaba tan indefenso y nunca pudo comprender porque pasaba por tanto dolor.

—Ven aquí —gruñó, estirando una mano hacia su hijo.

Cuando Remus no respondió, John tiró de él con fuerza para abrazarlo fuertemente, sosteniendo los temblorosos hombros de Remus con firmeza, besando su frente y frotando su espalda consoladoramente.

—Shh... Estoy aquí, Remus... —John pudo sentir las lágrimas de su hijo empapar el hombro de su camisa, y lo atrajó más cerca—. Papá está aquí.

Era exactamente lo que decía en alguna de aquellas mañanas cuando sostenía su varita ante heridas abiertas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en curarlas.

—Por favor no me odies más, papá. Lo siento. Por favor no me odies más... no me odies...

Y entonces, incluso esas pocas palabras se disolvieron en lágrimas, y Remus se encontró llorando incontrolablememte en su pecho, sus puños aferrándose a su camisa, tan asustado de soltarse.

John acarició su cabello castaño con dulzura. _Nunca podría odiarte, Remus_. Y era la verdad. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, en ese momento en el que Dumbledore le había contado lo que había sucedido, el corazón de John literalmente había dejado de latir. Su mente había empezado a suministrarle escenarios morbosos de lo que le podría suceder a Remus, y oh, Dios, lo que sucederóa si el Ministerio se enteraba y decidía tomar medidas sobre el asunto. Entonces, las últimas palabras que le había dicho a su niño, serían las de no aceptarlo, y él nunca podría ser capaz de perdonarse si algo le sucedía a su Remus, su único hijo. El chico que siempre lo había hecho sentir tan orgulloso.

Lo había golpeado entonces, cuando estaba corriendo a la enfermería, furioso con Dumbledore por no haberle informado antes. Había actuado exactamente igual que su propio padre hace diez años; cuando John había sacado del hospital a Remus y llevado a casa de su abuelo para animarlo. La misma indiferencia, el mismo prejuicio e ignorancia. En aquel entonces, John nunca había odiado a su padre más y el odio sólo creció con los años que pasaban, mientras que Chris Lupin continuaba con su fachada. John sabía que Remus nunca lo odiaría, pero sería exactamente igual como su hijo lo recordaría... como un bastardo que no podía ver más allá de la caja para ver que todo aún era lo mismo.

John dejó ir a Remus, sus ojos saboreando la vista de su hijo sano y salvo.

—Voy a tener que pedirte que no hagas mucho ruido —dijo, sonriendo y secando los rastros húmedos en la mejillas de Remus—. Tu madre dijo que si te hacía llorar, se iría.

La risa de Remus salió junto a un sollozo ahogado, pero para John, ese fue el sonido más reconfortante en el mundo.

**XxxxX**

—_Sabes, Lunático, somos especiales —dijo Sirius, cerrando sus ojos con felicidad._

_Remus sonrió en su cabello, estremeciéndose cuando Sirius se estiró para rozar sus labios contra el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha._

—_Mm... ¿Cómo así?_

_Estaban compartiendo una cama en la casa de James. Bueno, técnicamente, la cama improvisada de Remus permaneció sin uso dado que la de Sirius era mucho más cómoda. Estaban tumbados juntos bajo las cálidas mantas, ambos con el torso desnudo y compartiendo besos lentos y perezosos en la oscuridad, con sólo los ronquidos de James y Peter interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas entre sí, y la parte superior del cuerpo de Sirius estaba encima del torso de Remus, su cabeza usando de almohada su hombro. El brazo de Remus lo sostenía suavemente alrededor del pecho y nada en el mundo podía sentirse más bien que aquello._

_Sirius trazó una vena en la mano de Remus con el pulgar._

—_Bueno, no somos como otras personas, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, estamos juntos, pero no es como si tuviéramos que darnos el uno al otro flores y chocolates todo el tiempo, o escribir poesía cursi sobre como nuestros ojos brillan como escarabajos o algo tonto como eso. No celebramos aniversarios, y podemos arreglarnos con calcetines como regalo de cumpleaños. Especiales, ¿ves?_

_Remus se rió en silencio y besó un lado de la cabeza de Sirius, justo encima de su oreja._

—_Sirius, nunca me das chocolate, porque ya tengo suficiente como para alimentar a toda una nación; y yo nunca te lo doy porque al final termino comiendome gran parte de él —mordió la oreja de Sirius con cariño—. Las flores hacen que Canuto estornude y la mayoría que son mágicas, son venenosas —Sirius atrajo los brazos de Remus con más fuerza a su alrededor, haciendo un ligero puchero—. Los aniversarios están fuera de cuestión, porque ni uno de los dos sabe exactamente cuando nos juntamos, y en cuanto a los calcetines... te mataría si alguna vez piensas conseguirme un par para mi cumpleaños._

_Sirius hizo un puchero._

—_¿Mencioné también que somos, horriblemente, para nada románticos?_

—¿Soñando despierto otra vez, Remus?

Remus salió de su ensueño para ver a su madre inclinándose contra el columpio en el que estaba sentado. Se había comprado hace mucho tiempo, durante los años más jóvenes de Remus. En aquel entonces, pasaba horas en el patio, tratando de lograr que vaya más alto, completamente ignorando las explicaciones de su padre de que un columpio de jardín nunca iba a ir más alto que unos centímetros del suelo. Ahora, después de quince largos años, la pintura negra finalmente estaba astillándose y las bisagras crujían ruidosamente por los años de óxido acumulado,

Del Lupin se movió alrededor para sentarse al lado de su hijo y le tendió un plato se galletas recién horneadas. Sonrió cuando Remus agarró dos y volvió sus ojos a su padre, quien, por alguna razón, había decidido arreglar el jardín hoy. Bueno, la razón probablemente involucraba a Del gritando hasta quedar ronca esta mañana, pero Remus no tenía porqué saber eso. Después de todo, John necesitaba dar ejemplo, y si tenía suerte, lograría convencer a Remus de que limpiara la cochera.

—Has estado soñando despierto mucho últimamente. ¿Hay alguien especial en la mente de mi bebé?

Remus mordió su galleta con más fuerza de la necesaria y sonrió amargamente.

—No necesitas preocuparte más por eso, mamá. Se acabó.

Del masticó pensativamente.

—¿Pelea de enamorados?

La risa de Remus salió en voz alta y sin alegría.

—Parecería —dijo, permitiendo que su madre guiara su cabeza a su hombro—. Mi amor no fue nada más que una broma para él.

—Mm... —Del le entregó otra galleta—. A veces, Remus...

Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió el olor a nicotina en su ropa. ¿Tal vez John volvió a fumar al lado de la lavandería?

—Las personas a las que más amamos son las que más nos hieren en cosas que jamás hubiéramos pensado posibles. —Sus ojos se movieron hacia su esposo, quien parecía estar matando sus plantas en vez de cuidarlas—. Pero no lo hacen porque no les importamos. Simplemente, a veces, la estupidez saca lo mejor de nosotros.

John maldijo obscenidades a su preciado rosal. Del se volvió a ver a su hijo, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto un poco vidriosos.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí. Para guiarlos a través de aquella idiotez, y también porque nadie más querría tenerlos.

Remus soltó una risita y extendió la mano para coger otra galleta de su regazo.

—Es por eso, Remus —Del hizo una pausa, mirando a su esposo caminar hacia ellos, embarrado, sucio y mostrándose de muy mal humor—, que a veces es mejor simplemente perdonar y olvidar... y no toques esas galletas con tus manos asquerosas, John —espetó, su voz cambiando abruptamente de paternal a fastidiada.

John la ignoró y agarró la más grande.

—¿Mi hermana aún no ha llegado?

La cabeza de Remus se alzó tan de repente que se desgarró un músculo.

—¿La tía Natasha va a venir? —preguntó, frenéticamente mirando a su alrededor mientras se frotaba el cuello.

—¿No te contó tu mamá? —John frunció el ceño cuando Del movió el plato fuera de su alcance—. Quería saber porqué estás en casa a mitad del año escolar, así que le dije que estabas enfermo. Inmediatamente quizo venir. Ya debería estar aquí, justo... —revisó su reloj—. Ahora.

Como si hubiera sido una señal, escucharon el chasquido de unos tacones altos contra el pavimento, y Natasha Lupin irrumpió por la puerta de atrás, su rubia cabellera azotándose alegremente con el viento.

—¡Remoo!

Remus gimió, escondiendo su rostro en la remera de su madre.

—Mamá, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Del sonrió y peinó su cabello con los dedos.

—Ahora, Remus, sé bueno. Sabes que Nash te ama como el infierno, y no tiene ningún hijo.

La última vez que la tía Natasha trató de proclamar su amor, Remus había terminado con el cabello esponjado como una anciana en una fiesta de té. Le tomó toda una semana y un doloroso fregado para sacarse toda la laca del cabello.

—¿Por qué no se puede conseguir un perro?

—¡Dios mío, mira lo grande que estás! ¡Casi no puedo alcanzarte! —Remus hizo una mueca cuando su tía llenó sus mejillas con lápiz de labio mediante besos—. Estás tomando la forma de John, sólo que mucho más adorable —pellizcó sus mejillas y luego hizo una mueca cuando sus ojos recorrieron su rostro—. John tenía razón. Debes estar enfermo; mira qué pálido estás. Necesitamos meterte a la cama ahora mismo, y te prepararé algo de...

Remus miró a sus padres con impotencia.

—Déjalo ir, Nash —rió entre dientes John, mientras prendía un cigarrillo, a pesar de la mirada desaprobatoria de Del.

—Hoy voy a enseñarle a mi chico como conducir.

Remus no estaba seguro de que era peor... morir a manos de su padre o de su tía.

**XxxxX**

Sirius miró hacia abajo cuando las frías olas se abalanzaron sobre los dedos de sus pies descalzos. Ya habían adoptado un débil matiz rosa y la apariencia muy arrugada de un anciano. ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado en el lago...? ¿Una hora? ¿Quizás dos? El tiemposimplementee parece pasar cuando se está triste y solo; pensando en la única persona que sabía cómo hacer las cosas mejores para ti.

_Si el Calamar Gigante decide atacarte te prometo que iré contigo, mano con mano._

Suspiró y alzó las piernas fuera del agua, acercando sus zapatos y metiendo las medias dentro de su bolsillo. Tendría que volver al dormitorio; a juzgar por los sonoros truenos y a los repentinos estallidos de luz que surcaban el cielo, no pasaría mucho antes de que el cielo decidiera empezar a llover. El cielo nocturno se había vuelto un tono más oscuro, lentamente convirtiéndose en un cielo sin estrellas, salvo por una.

_¿Por qué desear algo que está tan lejano, cuando tengo lo verdadero aquí mismo?_

Remus…

Sirius se preguntaba si Remus volvería algún día. Los rumores ya se habían extendido, elaborados por la pelea pública que James y él habían tenido en la Sala Común; y aunque la ausencia de Remus había sido explicada como enfermedad, el resto de la escuela sabía mejor. Incluso aquellos que no habían estado en la Sala Común aquella noche sabían que Sirius había hecho algo horrible; y pronto salieron con sus propias explicaciones... algunos yendo al punto de sospechar que Sirius lo había matado. Eso no estaba lejos de la verdad.

En pocos días, Sirius se había transformado de el chico más popular de la escuela, al más odiado. Los Gryffindor lo odiaban por hacerle cualquier cosa que le hizo al pobre Remus Lupin, el chico bueno que siempre era educado y servicial. Los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuffs también, por razones muy similares. Y los Slytherins simplemente aprovechaban la oportunidad para burlarse de Sirius siempre que podían. Todos lo odiaban y, por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta como Remus se sentía cada vez que iba al Ministerio.

_No tienes idea de lo que se siente, Sirius, ser odiado todos los días de tu vida por algo que no puedes explicar..._

Arrugó su nariz cuando pasó por la enfermería, el olor acre del antiséptico estuvo muy cerca de asfixiarlo. Remus odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba que siempre fueran tan blancos y opacos, y a menudo rogaba que, por favor, lo sacaran de ese infierno.

_Cuando fui mordido, tuve que permanecer en el hospital por décadas, y todos los días lloraba y lloraba sobre lo mucho que odiaba el lugar. Finalmente, mi padre se hartó y compró esta caja de lápices de colores brillantes. Me dijo que dibujara en las paredes del hospital y aligerara las cosas un poco. "Si tratan de detenerte, diles lo fuerte que es tu papá", me dijo._

¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo ahora Remus, encerrado en casa con la carga de la estupidez de Sirius? ¿Sus padres estarían añadiéndose a su tristeza... con John Lupin negándose a aceptarlo, y Delilah Lupin tratando de ser pacificadora entre su esposo e hijo? Sirius sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al pensar en su herido amigo.

Entró a la Sala Común, y automáticamente sus ojos se fijaron en el sofá de dos plazas frente al fuego. Él y Remus se sentaban allí, a veces a las tres de la mañana, sólo para estar solos y lejos de todos. Los besos eran lentos y lánguidos entonces, exploradores y expresivos; incluso a veces innecesarios cuando se sentaban en la oscuridad en un abrazo exagerado, hablando de cosas estúpidas.

_¡¿Canuto, podrías simplemente callarte y besarme?!_

Sirius entró al dormitorio, tomando posesión de su espacio habitual en la cama de Remus y pasando sus manos por encima de las sábanas. No había permitido que los elfos domésticos la limpiaran, porque era la única cosa que señalaba

la existencia de que había habido otro muchacho allí. Todo lo demás... túnicas, libros; habían sido enviados de vuelta a la cabaña de los Lupin.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos, Sirius vio a James entrar al dormitorio después de su ducha matutina, goteando agua en el suelo. James nunca aprendía, a pesar de que todos ellos casi se habían roto el cóccix por resbalarse en el suelo.

_¿Sabes lo mal que se vería esto en mi reporte de la morgue, Cornamenta? Remus Lupin, hombre lobo feroz, asesinado por un charco de agua._

—¿Te animas a un juego de Quidditch hoy, después del almuerzo? —preguntó casualmente James, clasificando su ropa limpia.

Sirius se sobresaltó. Jamez no le había hablado desde...

—¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

James se volvió hacia su amigo.

—No, Sirius, aún estoy jodidamente furioso. Pero también sé que, a veces, tú no piensas; y que realmente no quisiste hacer lo que hiciste. Además, te extraño, eres mi hermano, y estoy dispuesto a perdonarte.

Sirius asintió sin decir nada, mientras James se dejaba caer en la cama, junto a él. Sintió como si una carga pesada se hubiera levantado de su pecho. Dolía ser sólo capaz de hablar con Peter, y pudo sentir el comienzo de una sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

—Gracias. Yo realmente... lo siento, de veras.

—Lo sé —dijo James, poniéndose una remera por la cabeza—. Y siento lo de tu cara. No debí haberte golpeado con tanta fuerza.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo merecía.

—Sí, pero creo que me excedí un poco.

Sirius no discutió y, en cambio, su mirada se fijó en la almohada de Remus.

—¿Crees que podrá perdonarme?

James puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de Sirius.

—Sin duda alguna.

—¿Cómo sabes? Esto no es como si me hubiera prestado un libro y me hubiera olvidado de devolvérselo, ya sabes. Quiero decir... casi... —Sirius no terminó su oración y buscó el rostro de James para una respuesta.

—Porque es Lunático. —La respuesta fue así de simple.

_Nunca puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo enfadado contigo, Canuto._

—¿Volverá? —preguntó Sirius, sus ojos miramdo las cartas en su mesa que no había tenido el coraje de enviar.

James se mordió el labio. Las respuesta que Remus había enviado a sus cartas habían sido cortas y carentes de cualquier información útil.

—No lo sé, Canuto. Honestamente, no lo sé.

**XxxxX**

John observaba, mientras Remus manejaba a través de caminos para volver a casa. Había pasado apenas una semana y media y el muchacho ya estaba manejando mucho mejor que como su viejo padre había manejado nunca. Bueno, por qué no lo haría? Después de todo, era John Lupin quien le estaba enseñando, con un poco de monitoreo de Del, por supuesto. Pero aquello era apenas notable. El hecho era que, a través de las pequeñas clases de manejo, todas las mañanas, John se había dado cuenta lo atento e inteligente que era Remus. Su hijo tenía potencial, tenía que admitirlo, y John estaba empezando a sentir que retenerlo por más tiempo iba a ser como un crimen.

—Remus —dijo. después de un largoperíodoo de contemplación.

Remus, quien había estado moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música que sonaba en la radio, la volvió ligeramente, sin sacar sus ojos del camino.

—¿Uhm?

—Desde que te conozco, nunca te has... voltea a ala izquierda en la esquina... dado por vencido o algo por el estilo. —John ajustó el espejo delantero para ver al muchacho que no dejaba de tocar su bocina—. No importa cuantas veces has fallado, siempre te vi ponerte de pie nuevamente...

Remus pretendió estar distraído por el constante ruido detrás suyo, pero había un rubor delator en sus mejillas

—Y ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que llegaste a casa, ¡y maldición! —John bajó la ventana y le hizo un gesto muy obsceno al carro que estaba detrás. _Maldito estúpido..._

Remus rodó sus ojos.

—Mamá te matará, ¿sabes? Estás corrompiendo mis ojos vírgenes y todo eso.

John gruñó.

—Tú no has visto nada; tenías tus ojos en la carretera todo el tiempo. En todo caso, no creo que esta vez debería ser diferente, y no es como si tu mamá y yo no quisiéramos que te quedaras, pero... —gruñó cuando la incesante bocina empezó nuevamente—. Disculpame, Remus —agarró su varita del tablero del coche y la sacudió con irritación. Inmediatamente, los bocinazos se detuvieron. _¡__Já! Ahora puedes perder tu tiempo tratando de descubrir a dónde demonios se fue tu motor_—. Como estaba diciendo —continuó John, ignorando la risa divertida de Remus—. Creo que es tiempo de que vuelvas a la escuela, Remus.

Remus sonrió, sus ojos brillando alegremente mientras giraba a la izquierda.

—Yo también lo creo, papá.


End file.
